The Age of Darkness
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: Four years ago, on the day the Digidestined were supposed to enter the Digiworld, Tai Kamiya was killed by a time traveler! Now the world has changed, The Dark Masters rule all, and the only hope lies in a group of heroes called the Digital Warriors!Comp
1. Time Bomb part 1

Time Bomb  
  
  
Part 1: Worthless  
  
The ocean was calm and quiet on this bright sunny day in the Digital World. A turtle type Digimon was floating on the top when he was thrown out of the way by a massive wave. "Sorry about that!" Whamon apologized as he plowed through the water.  
  
"We don't have time to apologize," Davis said from on top of him.  
  
"This is probably the first time," T.K. said, walking to his side,"But I agree with Davis."  
  
"Thanks a lot T.A.," Davis said, sarcastically.  
  
"Well, at least I can remember your name!" T.K. said.  
  
"Do you guys always fight?" Ken asked.  
  
"All the time," Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Veemon, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadilliomon said at the same time.  
  
Ken looked down at the Digimon by his feet. "I don't know," Wormmon shrugged.  
  
"You'll get used to it," Yolei said, standing beside him.  
  
"Never mind them," Kari said. She turned to Agumon, Gabumon, and Tentomon, "What can you tell us about this threat?"  
  
"Not much," Tentomon said,"Only that a Digimon that we've never seen before appeared on File Island. He took his station on top of Infinity Mountain and has been very angry about anyone trying to come close to him."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Well," Gabumon said,"as soon as he settled on top of the mountain, some of the Digimon went to investigate, and as soon as they came close enough, he chewed them up and spit them out!"  
  
"I've never seen Gabumon this upset before," Patamon whispered to Veemon,"Something terrible is out there."  
  
"And why did I need to come?" Ken asked,"If this is just another attempt to get me to join you, forget it! I appreciate you saving me from myself as the Digimon Emperor, but I all ready told you that I need to make my own way."  
  
"Its nothing like that," Agumon said,"This Digimon said you created him."  
  
All the color drained from Ken's face, he stumbled for a second, then he fell over, but Davis caught him. "Careful," he said.  
  
"I'll never be free of the horrible things I did as the Digimon Emperor," Ken said.  
  
"Stop whining!" Davis said,"Stop complaining about how you were so bad and blah, blah, blah! Its time to do something about it!"  
  
Ken stood tall,"You're right. Its time for redemption. Can you tell me what his name is?"  
  
Agumon turned to him grimly,"Spacemon."  
  
  
Sora ran to the door of the apartment. She grabbed the handle and turned around,"Tai Kamiya, I hate you!"  
  
"Sora, wait!" he yelled out, trying to get up from his kneeling position to stop her, but it was too late, she had already left with a quick,"and I never want to see you again!"  
  
Tai stop as soon as Sora slammed the door shut. He grabbed a pillow from off of the couch and threw it onto the ground. "Damn it!" he yelled. His parent's weren't home, but he didn't care if they were. He grabbed the pillow and through it again, trying to get angry, but it wasn't working, he wasn't mad, just sad.  
  
He plopped down onto the couch, feeling empty inside. He had to talk to someone, but who? His first choice wasn't home, she was in the Digital World, besides, Kari wouldn't have listen anyway. He had to call his second choice.  
  
He got up and walked over to the phone. He dialed the number,"Please, be home," he whispered,"Please."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Matt," he said,"I need to talk to you."  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Everything," he said, with a sigh.  
  
"Whoa," Matt said,"Maybe you'd better start at the beginning."  
  
"Some times I envy you and T.K.," he said,"You have such a great relationship. You're always there for each other, you'll never stop thinking about each other..."  
  
"Tai, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Its Kari. She-we're starting to drift apart. We're starting to constantly get on each other's nerves."  
"Well that's what happens when you get older," he said,"You and Kari are brother and sister, not brother and brother! You're two different genders, when you get to a certain age, you go in two different directions. Kari still loves you, its just, she needs to make her own way, and not constantly be in her older brother's shadow."  
  
"Its more than that," he said,"If I stay out late, Kari gets yelled at too."  
  
"Well that's not your fault," Matt said,"Its your parents."  
  
"And then there's the problems I've been having with Sora."  
  
"What kind of problems?" Matt asked.  
  
"We've been fighting a lot lately and.......she just broke up with me."  
  
"Ouch," Matt said,"Tai, I'm sorry. What happened?"  
  
"We were at my place, watching t.v., you know, just hanging out, when I said that I was worried about the New Digidestined. She told me that they could handle themselves just fine and that it if there was a problem, they would let us know. Then we got into this big fight about how we served our time, and that we didn't need to worry about every problem that happens in the Digiworld. She told me that I was worrying too much. Then I told her that she wasn't worrying too much, and that maybe she didn't deserve the Crest of Love after all."  
  
"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu," Matt said.  
  
"I know," Tai continued,"then she just ran out, saying she hated me and didn't want to see me again."  
  
Matt laughed.   
  
"What is it?" Tai asked, annoyed that his friend was taking this as a joke.  
  
"Nothing," Matt said,"Its just that, you're worried about that? She doesn't hate you! If you haven't noticed, she's crazy about you! I'll give her a day, before she comes back."  
  
"I don't know," Tai said,"I just feel so worthless. Sometimes I wonder if things wouldn't be different if I wasn't around."  
  
Matt started to get worried. "Tai," he said,"What are you saying?"  
  
"Would this world be a better place, without me?"  
  
"Tai, don't do anything!" Matt said,"I'll come right over. Just stay right there!"  
  
  
"I don't belive this!" T.K. yelled over the howling winds.  
  
"Belive it!" Leomon said, dodging a blast of lightning, joining the other Digidestined as they attempted to make it past the storm that was emanating from the black dome on top of Infinity Mountain,"This is the place where many of the Digimon I sent to investage...died."  
  
"I'm sorry, " Kari said.  
  
They were on the peak, that wasn't the problem, the problem was getting past the defensive and into the darkness were they new the enemy awaited them.   
  
The new Digidestined, including their friends Agumon, Tentomon, and Gabumon made their way to the edge of the black wall.  
  
"I should probably ask this before we enter," Davis said, turning to Ken,"Just how powerful is Spacemon?"  
  
"Where some of my creations are concerned,"Ken said,"I have no idea. In fact, Spacemon was someone I was working on before I abandoned him and began on Kimeramon."  
  
"Why did you abandoned him?" Cody asked.  
  
"He was too rebellious," Ken said.  
  
"So you don't know how strong he is?" T.K. asked.  
  
Ken shook his head,"I'm sorry, no, but I did create him to be able to open a portal between the two worlds anywhere, so that is the core of any ability he has."  
  
"That will have to do,"T.K. said,"Okay, let's go do this."  
  
With a deep breath, they passed through the black wall, and entered hell itself. There was a storm of such magnitude that Jupiter's Red Spot would have been hard pressed to face. Winds were blowing everywhere, bolts of energy whirled around, bits of gravel spun floated and moved every which way, and at the center of this nightmare was a human looking Digimon with jet black hair and white spots covering it, like the backdrop of outer space. He wore a white clock with a hood that was down.   
  
"Spacemon!" Ken yelled.  
  
The Digimon turned and saw the group standing below him. "Ahh," he said,"my former master, welcome."  
  
"Spacemon," Ken said again,"What are you doing?"  
  
"I am completing the directive you programed me for!"  
  
"I installed hundreds of programs!" Ken said,"It made you who you are, which one are you completing?"  
  
Spacemon smiled, and shook his head,"That's my secret! You'll have to try and guess!"  
  
"What program?" Ken asked again.  
  
"The one thing you could never do!" Spacemon laughed.  
  
"Ken," Davis said, crawling over because the high winds kept him to the ground,"What is he talking about?"  
  
"I don't know," Ken said,"There were so many unfulfilled programs, so many failures."  
  
"What ever you're planning," T.K. said,"We'll stop you!"  
  
"Really?" Spacemon asked,"I would like to see you try."  
  
He raised his hand and fired a blast of energy at the ground. The Digidestined were thrown around the storm like rag dolls.  
  
Spacemon held up his hand,"I will not allow you to stop me! I must continue gathering energy."  
  
"For what?" Leomon asked.  
  
"Time Travel," Spacemon said with a grin.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ken asked,"I never, ever programed anything for time travel. Its impossible!"  
  
"No, it isn't," Spacemon said,"I have the ability to open a door in space, why not in time? I am gathering chronal energy here to do just that, and travel back to the most important day in the history of the Digiworld!"  
  
Yellow beams of lightning shot out from his body and began to surround him as a white hole opened in the top of the black dome. "Farewell, Digidestined and former Master," Spacemon said, flying towards it.  
  
"We have to stop him!" Davis said,"There's no telling what he'd do back in the past!"  
  
Suddenly, all the Digidestined were pulled towards the portal. "I think we don't have much of a choice!" Leomon said.  
  
"What's happening? " Cody demanded.  
  
"Its simple," Ken said, floating towards the portal,"When you create a vacuum, like Spacemon did, nature will try to fill the void."  
  
"We don't need a science lesson!" Yolei said,"We need an anchor!"  
  
While the others were being sucked towards it, T.K., with Patamon on his back, grabbed hold of a large bolder. He watched helplessly as the rest of the Digidestined and Leomon were pulled into the portal.  
  
"Kari!" T.K. cried, but it was too late, the Digidestined and their friend Leomon, were gone, along with the portal, Spacemon, and the black dome. Once the suction was gone, T.K. fell to the ground with an uncounscience Patamon. "Took........everything............I............had not to be pulled through........too. Have....to.....warn.....others."   
  
He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his small organizer, and started to type. "Matt....File Island....help.....T.K." As soon as his finger hit the send button, his head hit the ground.  
  
  
Izzy was sleeping soundly for the first time in years. He was dreaming peacefully when he heard his name being called out. He quickly woke up, but when he found no one in his room, he shrugged and went back to sleep.  
  
He heard it again, but this time saw where it was coming from, his computer. He ran over to it and moved his mouse, destroying the screen savor to reveal the face of an old friend. "Gennai!" he exclaimed, then he saw the seriousness to his friend's face,""What is it?"  
  
"I have some thing to tell you," he said.  
  
"Gennai, I've never seen you like this, what is this terrible message?"  
  
"Only that we may soon both be free of our appointed tasks."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked,"We were chosen to be the Digidestined, protectors of the Digiworld, and you are to be a guardian. What could cause us to lose those honors?"  
  
"Only this, the end of both the Earth and Digiworld!"  
  
to be continued.....  
  
  
Part 2:  
  
"Tai," Matt cried, opening the door to the Kamiya's apartment quickly,"I hope I'm not too late," he thought. "Tai!"  
  
"I'm right here," he said, exiting his room,"Why are you yelling so loud?"  
  
Matt let out a sigh of relif,"I thought you were going to kill yourself."  
  
He looked at his friend odly,"Why did you think that?"  
  
"Because of what you were saying before."  
  
Tai half smiled. "I wasn't going to do anything, I was just thinking."  
  
"Well, don't think so seriously next time. You scared the crap out of me."   
  
"Sorry," Tai said, walking towards the fridge,"Well, since you ran all the way over here, do you want something to eat?"  
  
Matt was going to answer when he received a message on the organizer that T.K. had given him. "Oh no!"  
  
"What is it?" Tai asked.  
  
"Its from T.K.," he said,"He needs help on File Island, but it looks like his Digivice opened the portal there and sent him back to the camp where we were all first pulled in."  
  
"Let's go," Tai said,"We need to know what happened to the others. I'll call Izzy."  
  
"What about Sora?"  
  
"I'm going to leave her alone for a while," Tai said, nodding.  
  
  
Five years ago...  
  
The door to the cabin opened up and a young boy with a blue shirt, brown shorts, and goggles with a nest of black hair. He raised a gloved hand over his eyes and looked out across the field. "Its beautiful out here!" he said, yelling back inside the cabin,"Come on, it finally stopped raining! We've got stuff to do!"  
  
A young blond haired boy with a green shirt joined him. "I'm sorry, Tai," he said,"but I can't just wake up."  
  
Tai smiled,"What do you mean by that, Matt?"  
  
"Oh, never mind," he said, following Tai out of the cabin.  
  
"So," Tai said, as they continued walking,"Who is the little boy I see you with sometimes as meal time?"  
  
"Oh, that's my brother, T.K. "  
  
"Really?" Tai asked,"How come you guys didn't come together on the same bus?"  
  
"Just because," he said, looking away.  
  
Tai smiled,"Matt, you are since I met you the other day, a man of mystery."  
  
Matt turned back to him, smiling that Tai wasn't going to pursue his question,"We all have our secrets."  
  
Tai was going to say something when an image flashed through his mind. An image of a little girl lying unconscious in the park, while Tai was busy calling an ambulance. "Yes we do," he said, seriously," Yes we do."  
  
"I'm glad that I met you," Matt said.  
  
"I'm glad that I met you too," Tai said. He looked at his watch,"I've got to get to the soccer feild, or the others will kill me."  
  
Matt nodded,"And I've got to get back to the nurse's hut, " he said, sighing.  
  
Tai smiled. "We'll all have to do it over the course of the summer," he said,"You just got picked first. Say, do you want to sneak out after dark and see the new movie at the theater tonight?"  
  
"Hmmmm," Matt said,"Sure. Say hello to Sora for me."  
  
"Yeah," Tai said, running off,"right before I kick that soccer ball down her throat! HA!"  
  
Matt smiled as he watched his new friend run off. He walked into the nurse's hut and over to the patient lying on the cot. "Good morning," he said,"How are you feeling today?"  
  
The patient sat up,"I don't know. I mean, I can't remember a thing about myself, other than that, I'm fine!"  
  
"I'm just trying to help," Matt said.  
  
"I'm sorry," the patient said, sitting up,"Its just so hard."  
  
He looked out of the window and ran his hand through his jet black hair, dotted with white stars.  
  
  
Present Time....  
  
Tai, Izzy, and Matt walked through the deserted camp. Normally they would be thinking of old times, but there was much more important reason, to look for T.K., and something that Izzy was now telling them.  
  
"So," Tai said,"Explain this again."  
  
Izzy sighed,"I'll try. Gennai contacted me and told me that some kind of black wave is sweeping over the Digital World, gaining speed as it travels from epicenter. Wherever it sweeps over it disappears as if it ceases to exits!"  
  
Tai nodded,"Okay, where is its epicenter?"  
  
"Right where we fought Apoclaymon."  
  
"T.K.!" Matt yelled, running towards a figure lying on the ground.  
  
Matt ran over to his brother and lifted him over to a bench. "T.K., are you okay?"  
  
He opened his eyes a little,"M-Matt? Its you!"  
  
"Where's Kari!" Tai asked, running over.  
  
"And the others?" Izzy asked.  
  
"One of Ken's old creations....jumped in time! Went somewhere in the past. Others got pulled with him."  
  
"When?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Spacemon, said something about...DigiWorld's greatest day...." he said, right before he passed out again.  
  
  
the past....  
  
Tai hurriedly ran to the soccer feild. He saw a bunch of other kids choosing sides. "Hey! Hey!" he yelled, running towards them,"Have no fear! The best is here!"  
  
The other guys started to laugh, while Sora, sighed and shook her head.  
  
Tai smiled at Sora, then noticed that there was another girl there. She was wearing a pair of brown shorts and a white sleeveless shirt with a jacket. When she noticed that Tai was looking at her, she pulled the hood over her head and ran away.  
  
Tai blinked for a moment, then shook his head. "It couldn't have been."  
  
Sora walked over to him,"What is it?"  
  
"Did you know that girl that just ran off?"  
  
She shook her head,"No, but I've seen her hanging around with a group of other kids. Why?"  
  
"Well, its just, I know its weird, but...she looked like Kari."  
  
The girl kept running until she reached an abandoned cabin deeper in the woods. She opened the door and ran inside, where she had to duck fast before she was hit in the head with a baseball bat.  
  
"Davis!" she yelled,"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Kari?" Davis asked, blinking a few times.  
  
"Who else would it be?" she asked.  
  
"Well, home I am supposed to know?" he asked,"You could have been a counselor for all I know!"  
  
"That's enough fighting," Cody said,"We need to figure out how to get out of here."  
  
"That's simple!" Yolei said,"Spacemon!"  
  
"But where is Spacemon?" a deep voice said from the other side of the cabin.  
  
"We don't know, Leomon," Kari said,"I was trying to mingle because Spacemon can pass for a human, but something happened."  
  
"What?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Tai saw me."  
  
"Did he recognize you?" Ken asked.  
  
Kari shook her head,"No, I don't think so, but we've got to be more careful. I think you guys should search. I'll stay here with the Digimon."  
  
"Why just us?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Because you don't have older brothers who can recognize you!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"That's a good idea," Davis said,"But I don't want you spending the whole time in this cabin."  
  
"I won't," she said,"I'll just watch myself. I just hope we can get back to our own time."  
  
  
the present....  
  
"Tai," Izzy said, walking to where he and Matt were watching T.K.,"I just got off the phone with Willace. He's coming over with Mimi and Michael as fast as they can."  
  
"Why did you call him?" Tai asked.  
  
"Because he's pretty smart himself and I can't build a time machine all by myself," he said.  
  
"Okay," Tai said. It did seem pretty outrageous, but how else were they going to get their missing team mates back?  
  
Just then, Izzy's laptop started beeping. "What's that?" Matt asked.  
  
"Gennai," Izzy said, opening it. "Gennai, do you have any other news?"  
  
He nodded,"The wave hit us, but the Digimon Key Cards that I have in my possession erected a shield around my house and myself, thus I am protected from the 'annihilation wave', but I can't do anything about it!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, only that it appears that something has changed in the past, and is causing this problem now! You've got to do something, or soon this wave will destroy the Digiworld and once its done there, it will move on to Earth!"  
  
to be continued... 


	2. Time Bomb Part 2

Part 3  
  
Okay guys, I need your help again. Can anyone tell me the Ultimate form of Veemon? And the evolved form of Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, as well as Willace's Digimon. Thank you.  
  
  
"Explain this to me again," Willace said, turning to Izzy, Tai and Matt.  
  
Izzy sighed. As he got up from the bench that T.K. had been lying on moments before, he turned to Tai,"It seems people have a problem comprehending this. Okay, it goes like this, the 'new' Digidestined were fighting one of the former Digimon Emperor's creations, called Spacemon. He made a jump through time and took the Digidestined and our friend Leomon with him. We have to find them and tell them to stop Spacemon, fast, because his actions are causing the past to change, sending an energy wave across the Digital World and when it reaches here, Earth will be destroyed.  
  
Willace nodded. "That's what I thought you said. How do we build a time machine?"  
  
"I'm sure you two genius will think of something," Tai said.  
  
"Thanks," they both said, getting to work.  
  
Mimi and Michael just shook their heads. "So," she said,"How are things between you and Sora?"  
  
Matt flinched as Tai sighed deeply. "She broke up with me, and hates me."  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
Tai quickly recounted the fight he and Sora had earlier that evening. "I'm sure she'll come back," Michael said, reassuringly.  
  
"No she won't," he said,"and I can't blame her. She spent nearly four years as my some-what girlfriend, then she became my girlfriend. That's nearly five years of her life that she wastes with me. She would have been so much happier if she never meet me."  
  
"No she wouldn't of!" Mimi said,"Tai, she loves you! She doesn't just think of you as a friend, she wants you to be her husband!"  
  
Tai didn't say anything, he just walked off. Mimi was going to go after him, when Matt stopped her. "He's been like that all night. I think he just needs to be alone."  
  
"Yeah," Mimi said,"But I'm going to call Sora."  
  
  
Five Years Ago....  
  
Tai and Matt were seated at the bar of a local snack bar. They had finished watching the movie, and were now getting a after dinner snack, before they snuck back into camp.  
  
".....So Matt," Tai said, turning to his friend,"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot," he said, taking a sip of his milkshake.  
  
"Can you help me ask a girl out on a date?"  
  
Matt regarded his friend strangly,"Tai, you're eleven years old!"  
  
"I know! I know!" he said,"But...there's this girl..."  
  
"I hope its a girl."  
  
"Very funny," Tai said,"As I was saying.....there's this girl..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Tai sighed,"Its....Its Sora."  
  
"Sora?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," Matt said,"Its just...yeah, I can see the two of you together, but I thought you were best friends."  
  
"We are," he said,"You see, I've know her for a long time, and well, all of a sudden, I'm starting to see her differently, what should I do?"  
  
"Well, all I can suggest is to ask her out quickly, before I get there!"  
  
Tai smiled,"I'm glad we meet."  
  
"You all ready told me that earlier."  
  
"Hey," Tai said, turning back to his own milkshake,"I can't help it if it's true."  
  
"So, do you have any idea what you want to be when you grow up?"  
  
"Professional soccer player," he said.  
  
Matt laughed,"You have to be pretty good. Do you have a second choice?"  
  
Tai thought for a moment,"Maybe a soldier, or a police man."  
  
"Really?" Matt asked, surprised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its just that I have a hard time thinking of you saying," To Serve and Protect!"  
  
"Heroes aren't born, their made," he said.  
  
"Come on," Matt said,"We've got to get back."  
  
They turned around on the bar stools and started to leave, when they saw a group of kids their age picking on a younger boy.  
  
One of the older boys with brown hair walked right over to him,"So, tell me, runt, how much money did you mother give you today, huh?"  
  
"Le-leave me alone!" the young boy said, trying to sound brave.  
  
"Not a chance," a blond haired boy said," you're just a sickly, nutso, bedridden, freak, who still talks to his imaginary friend, who sees monsters! HA!"  
  
Tai clenched his fist as the bully's words brought images of his former friends talking about his sister like that. "Those jerks!" he said.  
  
"Tai," Matt said,"We have to get back to the camp, or we're going to get in trouble."  
  
"Sometimes you have to give of yourself, to do the right thing," he said, walking towards the bullies.  
  
The blond boy reached to pick up the little boy, when Tai yelled at him,"Leave him alone!"  
  
The blond dropped the little boy,"So, you want to defend this little weakling? Fine! Meet me outside!"  
  
"Tai," Matt said,"We need to get back."  
  
"It will only take me a minute to teach him a lesson," Tai said, following them outside.  
  
Matt sighed, following his friend out.  
  
Once they reached the street, the blond turned to Tai. "Let's get this over with, huh?"  
  
"Fine," Tai said.  
  
The blond rushed towards Tai, his fist out, but Tai ducked and slammed the blond in the stomach. He grabbed his wound and stumbled backwards for a moment before Tai slammed him in the face. The blond fell over.  
  
Tai smiled and turned around, when he saw the brown haired boy charging towards him. He didn't have time to block himself. He was ready for the attack, when the brown haired kid suddenly fell to the right.  
  
"Matt?" Tai asked when he saw his friend rubbing his hand.  
  
"That kid had a touch cheek, that's for sure."  
  
The brown haired boy stood back up,"Let's dance!" he yelled.  
  
He charged at Matt and slammed him in the nose. Matt's head flew backwards, blood gushing from his nose.  
  
Tai got up to defend his friend, but he wasn't needed. Matt quickly dropped to the ground, and kicked the brown haired kid in the stomach.   
  
After the last bully fell, Matt turned to Tai. "Why is it, that I get the feeling we're going to be doing this a lot."  
  
Tai laughed, then noticed Matt's nose. "You're bleeding."  
  
"Its okay," Matt said, taking out a tissue,"I'll be fine. What was it that you told me, 'Sometimes you have to give of yourself..."  
  
"...to do the right thing," Tai finished.  
  
"A great motto my friend, I will right it on your tombstone!"  
  
  
"You and Tai were in a fight at camp?" T.K. asked, amazed at what he just heard.  
  
"Well, sort of," Matt told his brother,"Whenever I come here, I can't help but reflect upon the friendship Tai and I shared before we went to the Digiworld. Then things got worse until the end, when we became friends again."  
  
"So," they heard Tai asked,"What is this thing going to do again?"  
  
"Simply put," Willace said, holding up a helmet time device,"This will allow one of our 'sprits' if you well, to be sent back to the past to tell our friends to stop Spacemon quickly, or all of reality is going to end."  
  
Tai nodded,"Great, but, who's going?"  
  
"I volunteered," Michael said, stepping forward.  
  
Tai looked at him strangely. "Hey," he said,"I never fought any 'Dark Masters' or traveled across giant deserts of Server, or fought a Digimon in the hills of Colorado. When someone asks me what Digidestined are you? I'll be able to say, I'm the one that saved reality!"  
  
"Fair enough," Tai said. He turned to Izzy,"How are we supposed to find them anyway?"  
  
"I'm hoping that the Digivice signal will be a beacon for Michael to find," Izzy said, typing on his laptop. Suddenly, he stopped and had a grim look on his face.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"The relay from stations in the Digiworld. Another section was destroyed by the wave."  
  
  
Away from the others, Mimi was talking on her cell phone. "So, Sora," she said,"How are you?"  
  
"I'm just fine," she said,"I haven't been better since I broke up with Tai."  
  
"But Sora," Mimi said,"He's...I think he's thinking about committing suicide."  
  
"Well fine!" she yelled into the phone,"If you're so worried about him, why don't you waste five years of your life with him! Then maybe you'd understand how I feel!"  
  
Mimi heard a slam right before the line went dead.  
  
"Okay," Willace said, placing the helmet on Micheal's head,"We are ready to transmit."  
  
"Okay," Izzy said, typing a few commands into his laptop. He pressed the enter button,"Here we go."  
  
to be continued....  
  
  
part 4:  
  
For those of you reading, "Time Wars" I haven't forgotten about it, I'll get the next part out soon.  
  
And thanks to psychodigiman for the evolved forms of the Digimon I asked for. Now, does anyone know Willace's Digimon? and their evolved forms?  
  
Now, on to the story!  
  
  
The past...  
  
The five Digidestined that were trapped in the past were enjoying a walk through the campsite.  
  
"So," Yolei said,"This is where it all began, huh? Hard to believe that the kids that saved the world were pulled through in summer camp."  
  
"It's a humble beginning, isn't it?" Ken asked.  
  
"Huh?" Davis asked.  
  
"Well," Ken said,"Its like this, those same kids saved the entire world, its sort of weird that they were pulled to the Digi World while they were at summer camp."  
  
"No, no," Davis said,"What does, 'humble' mean?"  
  
Just as Ken was about to explain it to him, the ground in front of them started to glow.  
  
"What's happening?" Cody asked.  
  
No one could answer him. The ground started to glow a bright red light and there was a small nova. When the light dimmed, they saw a transparent figure lying on the ground.   
  
He moaned a bit, then stood up,"Wh-where am I?" He looked around and saw the Digidestined.  
  
"Michael?" they all asked.  
  
"No time to talk..." he said, as he transparent being started to flicker,"Listen to me! Spacemon is here! You have to find him and stop him! The Digiworld is being destroyed, because Spacemon has come back to change to past."  
  
Micheal's figure started to disapear,"Hurry!" he called out,"You have to find Spacemon and stop him!"  
  
the present....  
  
Micheal felt his consciousness slam back into his body in the present. He moaned and opened his eyes and saw the Digidestined standing in front of him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mimi said, pushing through the others.  
  
"Yeah," he said, taking the helmet off his head,"yeah, I'm...I'm fine."  
  
"What happened?" Tai asked.  
  
  
"Did you talk to the others?" T.K. asked,"Is Kari okay?"  
  
"They're all fine," Micheal said,"I was drawn to them, just as Izzy said. I told them what was happening. Now its up to them."  
  
Izzy was looking at the screen on his laptop,"Guys, that wave is heading towards File Island. And once it reaches there, it will travel through the portal. We'll be the first to go."  
  
Tai sighed and nodded. "How long?"  
  
"I'd say a little less than an hour," he said, resting his fingers on the keys,"I'm sorry."  
  
  
Sora ran as quickly as she could towards the bus terminal. She couldn't believe herself earlier. Mimi told her Tai was going suicidal, and she didn't care. Now, she was trying to get to their old camp as fast as she could, hoping that she could stop him from destroying himself.  
  
  
the past....  
  
Tai was lying on a branch in a tree, trying to catch up on the sleep he and Matt missed last night from watching the movie. He was just starting to doze off, when he felt something land on his nose. He quickly sat up and scanned the area. "I don't believe this," he said,"Its snowing!"  
  
He looked around and saw a bunch of other kids on the ground below him. Matt was there, with T.K., Sora too. And some kids he didn't know, only heard of. He was about to tell them that they should hurry up and get inside, when there was an explosion on the ground, throwing the seven kids in all directions.  
  
"Woah!" Tai yelled, landing in a pile of newly fallen snow. He saw the world start to go blurry, when he heard Sora yell out his name. Tai shook his head and the world returned to normal.  
  
He felt someone grab his hand and hoist him up. "Tai, are you okay?"  
  
Tai placed a hand to his head,"Yeah," he said,"I..I think so. Matt, what's going on?"  
  
"Tai!" Sora yelled, running over to him, "Are you okay?"  
  
He smiled,"I am now."  
  
"That is a state of being you will not be enjoying for much longer!"  
  
The three friends turned to the sky and saw a figure floating amongst the falling snow. He wore a white cloak, had jet black hair litter with stars, but the most frightening thing about him was the streams of energy flowing from his clenched fists.   
  
"Greetings!" he said,"I am called Spacemon! I have traveled far to reach this moment, Digidestined! Now, Taichi Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Yamato Ishida, and once I find the others, they as well, will become slaves for my master!"  
  
The others, seeing what was happening, quickly got up and ran off.  
  
The three were frozen in terror, when the sky started to light up. Spacemon turned for a moment, and looked,"What is this? It looks like a gate from the Digital World! What can this..."  
  
He was cut off when a glowing hot item slammed him in the face, bounced off, and continued its descent towards earth. Spacemon was growling with anger as he saw six others shoot in every direction..  
  
"No!" Spacemon yelled,"The original Digivices! I must infect Kamiya, Takenouchi, and Ishida quickly!"  
  
He turned around, but there was no sign of his prey, all that was left were three sets of footprints. "No! They're gone!"  
  
  
"What are these things?" Sora asked, holding up the strange electronical device that landed in her hands while she was running for her life.  
  
"I wish I knew," Tai said, holding up his,"Matt's got one too!"  
  
"What was that kid's name...Izzy?" Matt asked,"He probably would know. He had all those electronical things with him."  
  
"Why are we even holding them?" Sora asked.  
  
"When they came out of those weird lights in the sky, mine hit Spacemon in the face!" Tai said,"Did you see how much it hurt him? I think we can use them to stop him."  
  
"I hope you're right," Matt said, turning a glance back at the sky. Those weird lights were still there, and others were now appearing. "Guys!" he yelled,"Its happening again!"  
  
Tai and Sora stopped and turned around. They saw seven more lights shoot out of the sky, three of which were speeding towards them.  
  
Tai yelled out when one of the lights hit him in the stomach and knocked him over. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, he saw a pink blob sitting on his chest. "Hi! I'm Koromon!"  
  
  
the present...  
  
"For what?" Mimi asked, resting her hands on Izzy's shoulders,"Its not your fault that the world is going to end."  
  
Once again, Mimi spoke out bluntly, revealing the truth that everyone else there didn't want to accept. Their world was going to die.  
  
Izzy just stared at the screen of his laptop. "Our world is going to die," he said, "How can this be? All that we've done is for naught. All that we've been through....I just built a time machine for..for pete's sake, and now I won't ever be able to use it."  
  
"Izzy," Mimi said, walking over to him,"This is long overdue, but I just want to thank you."  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For saving me that time on File Island, remember?"  
  
Izzy started to laugh,"Yeah, I remember."  
  
Then Mimi walked over to Matt," and thak you for standing up for me all those times."  
  
Then she walked over to Tai. She lightly kissed him on the cheek,"Just something to remember me by."  
  
Tai started to turn red as Mimi walked away.  
  
Matt stood next to Tai. "Tai, if this really is the end, I want to tell you something..thank you, actually. Thank you for being me friend. What were the words we shared five years ago?"  
  
"I'm glad that I met you," Tai said,"And I truly mean it."  
  
"Izzy," Willace said, walking towards him,"I..I know we haven't know each very long, but I want to tell you that...I'm glad that we shared those small talks in the chat rooms."  
  
Izzy smiled,"I'm glad to have known you too."  
  
"T.K.?" Matt asked, walking towards his younger brother,"you're being awfully quiet."  
  
T.K. half smiled. "Sure, when the worlds going to end, I just like the be the life of the party."  
  
Matt smiled,"You always were, little brother. What is going through your head right now?"  
  
"Its just...I wish I could have seen dad one more time, and tell him how much I love him."  
  
"He knows," Matt said,"He always knew. What about mom? Does she ever think about me?"  
  
"Every signal day," T.K. said,"I wish I could say goodbye to her and dad. and...I wish I could have told Kari how I felt about her."  
  
Mimi walked over to where she saw Micheal sitting on the ground, watching the skies. "Michael?" she asked,"Can we talk?"  
  
He stood up.  
  
"I..I know how you feel about me," she said.  
  
"But you've given your heart to another, I know," he said.  
  
She nodded. "Did you ever think about...maybe the two of us having a chance?"  
  
He looked down at the ground,"Mimi, I..."  
  
  
Tai looked at the ground on the bench he was sitting on. He saw that everyone had someone to talk to, Izzy and Willace, Mimi and Micheal, Matt and T.K., but he sat alone. He looked up at the sky,"Sora, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasted five years of your live, but...I wish you were here right now."  
  
He then looked back at the ground, he thought about Kari, Agumon, Wizardmon and everyone else. He thought about the pain he caused everyone, and how it would have been a much better world without him.   
  
But, as he now thought of it, he did something he hadn't done in years. It might have been for less then a minute, but Tai allowed himself to cry.  
  
  
the past....  
  
When the Digidestined, their Digimon, and Leomon reached the area, they couldn't believe it. Yolei was the first one to speak. "This can't be happening!"  
  
Ken looked at her strangely, then he looked back at the sight. A younger Matt was riding a big blue wolf, jumping around in the snow. The wolf fired a blue beam from his mouth at the floating Spacemon in the sky. Spacemon blocked the attack, sending the beam in all directions. "This is happening!" Ken said.  
  
"What she means is," Kari said,"this never happened! Tai told me about this day, the day the Digidestined first entered the Digiworld! I don't think it would have slipped my brother's mind to mention that he was first introduced to the Digimon while watching Matt and Garurumon tear up the summer camp in a fight with Spacemon, do you?"  
  
"We've got to help, Kari!" Gatomon said.  
  
"I agree!" Leomon said,"We have to stop Spacemon before the future is changed forever."  
  
"If only I could figure out what program is motivating him," Ken said,"Then maybe I could end this."  
  
  
Away from the battlefield, at an abandoned cabin, Sora turned her head. "Tai, did you hear that?"  
  
"Yes," Tai said, pulling Sora and that weird creature at her legs inside,"I heard."  
  
"How can you be so calm!" she said,"That girl that we saw the other day, just say she was your sister! But, how can that be?"  
  
"In light of what's happening," he said,"I find their claims easy to accept." He turned to the strange radish at her feet,"What did you say your name was?"  
  
"Yokomon!" she said.  
  
"Okay, Yokomon, stay here and watch after Sora. I have to help Matt. Let's go, Koromon."  
  
Tai turned to leave, when Sora grabbed his shoulder,"What are you talking about? You can't go!"  
  
Tai turned back to her. "Sora, if anything should happen to me, promise me you'll look after Kari. Promise me you'll be her big sister."  
  
"Tai," Sora began.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Okay,"she said, "I Promise."  
  
"Thank you," he said. Then he through her inside the cabin and locked the door, despite her pleas to open it.  
  
Tai quickly ran to where the battle was taking place. "Okay, some of you can tell me what's going....on......"  
  
He stared as he saw, without a doubt, his sister. "Kari?"  
  
"Yeah," she said,"Its me."  
  
"But...but my sister is only eight years old! You..you're at least eleven. This in incredible! Spacemon was telling the truth! You're all from the future!"  
  
  
the present...  
  
Sora looked out of the window of the bus. She was almost at the camp. She didn't know why she was in such a hurry, only that if she didn't tell Tai how much she really loved him, she'd never get the chance.  
  
the past....  
  
Matt and Garurumon jumped up and tried to attack Spacemon, but he fired an energy clamp at them, holding them in place. "I won't let you destroy me! I still have to finish my mission!"  
  
"What mission?" Matt asked, struggling against the clamp.  
  
"You see, I was created with the mission of turning the original Digidestined against the new ones. But, I couldn't do it in my time, your Digivices would stop any Dark Ring from being placed on you, but, I can do it now! You've just gotten your Digivices! They haven't bounded with you yet! Now, you will become my masters's slave, Digidestined!"  
  
Tai reached towards his belt and pulled out the strange device. "This is a...Digivice? Just like the others?"  
  
"What others?" Ken asked.  
  
"I saw others, heading out in different directions of the camp," Tai said.  
  
"That means the other Digidestined got their Digivices!" he said,"And the Digital Gate's still open in the sky! Spacemon must be causing interference! If we beat him, the original Digidestined were be pulled through, no matter where they are! And time will be set right!"  
  
Tai turned to Koromon. "We can fight, right?"  
  
Koromon nodded. "Koromon digivolve to Agumon!"  
  
"Wow!" Tai said,"You've changed! Let's help Matt!"  
  
"Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon!"  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Holsemon!"  
  
"Armidillomon digivolve to Digmon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"  
  
"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"  
  
Tai couldn't believe what was happening, despite his presence there. This was like a dream. And as he watched Spacemon drop Matt and Garurumon, then blast the other Digimon, causing them to fall, he knew it was a nightmare. A nightmare he had enough of. He ran to the main cabin. He ran to the antique sword that was part of the seal of the man who started the camp. He quickly ran back out side to where his large partner was slowly getting up from the ground.   
  
"Greymon!" he yelled,"You said you came to help me right? Then help!"  
  
Greymon lowered his head, and Tai jumped on his head. "Get me close enough to Spacemon," he said,"I'm going to end this!"  
  
Greymon got him close enough behind Spacemon, that he didn't notice him. "Spacemon!" Tai yelled,"You come here, ready to kill my friends, to destroy the future, and I won't allow it!"  
  
Tai jumped off of Greymon's head, sword ready, and jabbed it deep down into Spacemon's back. Currents of electricity sweeped up the blade of the sword. Tai felt pain like he never had before, but he kept pressing the sword deeper and deeper in Spacemon's back. It was never a choice for him. A being came back to destroy the future, to hurt his friends, to kill innocent people, and he wouldn't take it.   
  
Tai gave the sword one last push, and Spacemon exploded. Tai was sent flying backwards and slammed into a pile of snow.  
  
"T-Tai?" Matt asked, stumbling over to his fallen friend,"Tai. Tai are you...Tai. No! NO! NO! Tai, you-you can't be....dead."  
  
But there was no denying it as Matt held the lifeless body of his friend in his arms. The Digivice that Tai wore around his waist stopped beeping, and Greymon turned back to Agumon.  
  
The Digidestined stared in horror. "Tai...Tai's dead." Cody said,"But..But he can't be dead! If he's dead in the past, what happens to the future?"  
  
"The gate!" Ken said, pointing to the sky,"The gate's closing! Without Tai's Digivice, the gate can't be kept open! The Digidestined aren't going to the Digiworld! The future has been changed forever!"  
  
"We won't be around to see it!" Yolei cried, as she and the other time-displaced warriors started to fade,"We're disappearing!"  
  
They all vanished, all except for Leomon, his mind damaged by the explosion of Spacemon, returned, instead, through the Digital Gate seconds before it disappeared, the last survivor of a world gone forever.  
  
Matt held Tai's lifeless body in his arms, certain of one thing, the world would never be the same again.  
  
the present....  
  
Sora had gotten off of the bus at the stop for the camp. She smiled slightly as she thought about what happened five years ago here, but she didn't have time. She had to get to Tai quickly.  
  
  
Izzy looked up from his laptop,"Tai, its almost here."  
  
Tai nodded, then looked at those that were assembled. He nodded and said,"I guess that as the leader, I should say something, so I will. Thank you. Thank you, for following the path that I laid out. Thank you for not fighting being Digidestined, you embraced it and faced your destines without fear. And most importantly, thank you, for letting me be your friend."  
  
The sky above them started to glow. "Its here," Izzy said.  
  
Sora had reached the hill and saw the others standing in the same place that they were first pulled in. "Tai!" she cried out, but she couldn't be sure if he ever heard him, for at that moment, what Genai called, 'the annihilation wave' exited the portal and entered Earth.   
  
The wave swept over the campsite, and moving onto Tokyo, destroying everything in its wake. Leaving only death, and only the possibility of what might have been.  
  
THE END 


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Age of Darkness  
  
  
Before you start reading this, I want you to keep in mind that this is an ALTERNATE REALITY created when Tai died in the past fighting Spacemon. It wasn't supposed to be this way, so ANYTHING'S possible! Don't flame me because something seems really weird, its just that the entire environment has changed, including people's attitudes, whether they're good or bad, and their romantic choices. Also, if you notice similiaries with a certain X-men series, you're wrong! Just kidding, I used it as a blueprint. There, no one can sue me. Now that that's said and done, welcome to After Kamiya: The Age of Darkness.  
  
  
Part 1:  
  
The stench. That was the first thing that was noticed by the figure as soon as he stepped into the now deserted city. He wore a pair of large boots, gray pants, topped off by a jacket with a large hood and scarf wrapped around so that his face was completely hidden. He knew what had happened in the city, and had hoped that the scarf would act as a gas mask. He was wrong, for no cloth made from man could block out the stench of death.  
  
That was the second thing he noticed as he walked through the streets, was that there were no buildings to cast the majestic shadows he now walked through, just the mounds of dead bodies. Dead human bodies, he discovered as he inspected them closer.   
  
He shook his head as he turned away. The humans were warned to leave, but many refused. This was there home, they were not going to leave willingly, when they were forced, they were killed, every one of them, every single human being in Beijing was now gone.  
  
They were at least, now in peace. The figure, however, wasn't. Once the Digital Gate was open, many Digimon entered Earth, making it their home, but he always felt out of place, whether on Earth or in the Digiworld. It was something deep in his mind, not a thought, more of a feeling, a jumble of images that he couldn't place together. He was certain of only one thing, this entire world was wrong.  
  
He heard a twig snap from behind him, and he quickly turned around, hoping that at least one of the humans had survived. When he came completely around, he found that he was wrong, dead wrong!  
  
Before him stood a scene out of hell, completed nicely with the flames in the background. A group of Bakemon floated in the air, surrounding a figure dressed in black and two wings emerging from his back.  
  
"What is this?" the dark man asked, sighing,"You are Digimon, Bakemon, how is it that you left one human alive?"  
  
The Bakemon bowed in sorrow. "We beg you forgiveness, Lord Devimon," one said,"We are sorry, and will rectify our mistake right now."  
  
Devimon held up his long hand,"No need. I shall take care of this one, personally!" He fired a black ball out of his palm, heading on a collision course with the figure.   
  
The figure pulled his hand back, and fired a purple blast from his own hand that exploded on contact with Devimon's attack.  
  
Devimon and the Bakemon were speechless. "How can this be?" Devimon asked,"Unless, you are also a Digimon! Bakemon, kill him! He's a traitor to his own race!"  
  
The figure tried to jump out of the way, but each Bakemon fired a black beam at him, throwing him to the ground. They were just moving in for the kill, when a voice spoke out,"Hold it! You won't kill anyone else today!"  
  
The exterminators turned around and saw a group of humans and Digimon standing amidst the destruction. One was a massive figure, covered by chains and flames. A chain from his hand was attach to a large lion creature at his feet. Behind him was a smaller figure, wearing a pointed hat and cape, carrying a staff. There was a human girl wearing black jeans a pink tank top that matched her hair perfectly, a small plant creature was at her feet. There was another human girl wearing blue jeans and a sleeveless yellow shirt with a pair of blue goggles pushing down reddish brown hair. There was a pink bird at her feet. Lastly, there was a human boy who wore green pants, and a green shirt, all hidden underneath a green cape. His blond hair and blue eyes hidden by shadows underneath a green helmet that opened around his eyes, down his nose and mouth. There was a metal wolf at his feet.  
  
"You heard me," the boy with the wolf said,"Step away from him now, Devimon! So say, the Digital Warriors!"  
  
"They're not listening," the flaming man said, breaking the chain that held the lion creature,"How about I let Saberleomon here go at them, huh?"  
  
He broke the chain and the lion beast leapt forward, tearing and clawing through the army of Bakemon with such feral fury, that Devimon was momentarily frightened, but then recomposed himself. Saberleomon might be a Mega, but he had close to no intelligence what-so-ever. He couldn't command his Mega power, which left him as weak as a Champion. "Get them," Devimon Commanded.  
  
The Bakemon that were not fighting Saberleomon jumped at the remaining Digital Defenders. The flaming man was the first into the fight. "Skullmeramon!" the one with the pointed hat yelled,"Carefull!"  
  
"What for, Wizardmon?" he asked,"These guys aren't tough at all! Why, I bet you could handle them!"  
  
Wizardmon smiled underneath his scarf,"Why you little...I'll show you who's so weak!"  
  
He jumped to his friends side. He pointed his staff at a group of Bakemon, "Magical Beam!"  
  
The two human girls turned to each other. The pink haired one said,"There's no need to have our Digimon digivolve just to handle a group of Bakemon."  
  
The one with the goggles stared her in the eye,"Never underestimate your opponent. Biyomon!"  
  
The bird nodded. "Right. Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
The flaming bird Digimon flew into battle, destroying as many Bakemon as she could.  
  
The girl with the pink hair crossed her arms,"You're such a jerk, Sora!" she yelled. The plant creature looked up at her,"Mimi, should I digivole?"  
  
"No, the fun's already over. All the Bakemon are gone."  
  
Knight Devimon, however, was not. During the battle, he had moved himself behind the only Digimon and his partner that had not moved once, the man in the green helmet and cape. Now, Devimon raised his hand at the back of his head,"Call your Digital Warriors off now, Ishida, or they won't be yours for much longer."  
  
He didn't move, and Devimon was about to attack, when he felt a sensation in his back. He turned around and saw that Birdramon had clamped him by the wings. There was no way out for him.   
  
"Okay, Okay," he said,"My army is gone, I can't move, I..I surrender."  
  
"Too bad," Sora said.   
  
Birdramon let go of Devimon's wings and quickly rammed her feet through his chest. She then pulled, ripping Devimon in half.  
  
"Sora!" Mimi cried,"Why did you do that? He surrendered!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You have to show mercy and compassion! We're hear to save lives, not take them away!"  
  
"Any mercy I had died the day Kari did!" she said, shoving her face in Mimi's "And the only reason I'm with you is so I can hold Diaboramon's heart in my hand as it beats its last! Remember that!"  
  
She stared in Mimi's eyes for a second more, then walked away. Mimi couldn't believe it. She ran over to where Ishida was still standing."Matt!" she cried,"Did you see what Sora just did?"  
  
"Yes," Ishida said.  
  
"Why didn't you stop her?" Mimi asked, almost hysterical.  
  
"Because, in a way, I understand how she feels," he said,"Kari was the last in a line of great and noble people. I never even met her, but I knew her, because I knew her brother. Taichi Kamiya was the greatest person I had ever met, and my best friend. I miss him terribly, even now, ten years later after that faithful day."  
  
He was about to say more, when Wizardmon walked up. "I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but the stranger isn't cooperating with our interrogation."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"He won't even tell us his name."  
  
Ishida nodded. "Very well. Take us to him."  
  
He turned around and walked with Metalgarurumon at his side, and Mimi and Plamon right behind him. They approached the area where Skullmearamon was holding the stranger at bay. "What is his name?" Metalgarurumon asked.  
  
"We don't know," Skullmearamon said,"He hasn't said one word, but we'll see if this get's him going!"  
  
Ishida was about to protest when Skullmearamon pulled off the stranger's hood, but was able to speak only one word,"...you...."  
  
He stared across at the stranger's face. The face of a lion man, one that he has seen before. The face that turned to an angry glare the moment he locked eyes with Ishida. "You!"  
  
The lion man broke free of Skullmearamon's hands and ran towards Ishida. He grabbed him. "You!" he yelled,"Spacemon.......warped time!....Kamiya dead.....not our world...have to fix...repair time...listen to me...."  
  
His eyes started to droop, as he passed out,"My name...Leomon...listen to me...please....."  
  
Ishida was glad that his helmet covered his face, or all the others would have seen his shocked expression.  
  
"What was he talking about?" Sora asked.  
  
"We must find out. Bring him back to the hideout with us," Ishida said, turning around.  
  
"I thought you recognized him," Skullmearamon said.  
  
"You were wrong. Hurry, before a patrol appears, searching for Devimon."  
  
"'Mistaken' my flaming..."he began.  
  
"You heard him," Mimi said,"Let's go."  
  
  
Inside of the city that once was Tokyo, sits a castle of the ruling class. These Digimon entered Earth forcefully, and majestic castle in the exact middle of the city, a reminder that these evil Digimon were at the center of everyone's lives.  
  
Next to the castle, was a section of the city used as a prison complex. It was so feared that it was given the name Purgatory, because those that were chosen, were released from this world of pain and suffering. Inside of this hell was a laboratory filled with such machineary that was used solely for genetic experimentation, and the man that ran this laboratory was so feared, he was nicknamed, Dr. Mengela Jr.  
  
One of his patients, now, was realizing why. He screamed in pain from where he was held on a flat table, a thousand needles and tubes piercing his skin. "Stooooooop!" he moaned.  
  
The doctor turned around,"Oh please," he said, adjusting his glasses,"You are an Ultimate Digimon, Etemon. You may not be very strong, seeing as how you are now here, but you are still and Ultimate, you don't whine."  
  
"Stoooooop nowwwwwwww, or I willlllllllllllllllllll killlllllllll youuuuuuu Kiiidooo!"  
  
He smiled,"I doubt that, right, Gomamon?"  
  
The sea creature behind him nodded. "You'd better listen to Dr. Kido, Etemon," he said, with a sinister laugh,"Or you will be sorry. I can Digivolve to my Ultimate Level, Zudomon. You don't want to mess with us."  
  
"Ohhhh yeah?" Etemon asked, breaking free. He fired a black blast from his hand, knocking Gomamon off of Kido's shoulders.  
  
"Oh no," Kido said, as Etemon charged at him.  
  
Just then, Etemon was thrown back by a stream of missiles. "Thank hell you're here!" Kido said, turning to the door. Standing there was a Megadramon and its partner, a female fatale dressed entirely in black.   
  
Kido smiled, turning back to Etemon," Etemon, I would like you to meet Knight Motomiya. Her first name is Jun, but I don't think she'll like you calling her that! Ms. Motomiya, if you would be so kind as to give me a hand here..."  
  
"Certainly," she said, smiling. She pointed at Etemon,"Gigadramon, get him." The black collar on Gigadramon's neck glowed and he raised his hands. "Darkside att-"  
  
He was cut off when Etemon grabbed him and through him into the wall.  
  
"Good lord, Kido!" Jun said,"What did you do to him?"  
  
Etemon charged the two humans, when a beam shaped like a V nailed Etemon in the face, blowing him into a million pieces.  
  
"Ah!" Kido said, turning to the door where he saw another human and his Digimon partner,"Greetings ArchKnight Motomiya! How are you doing, Davis?"  
  
"Quiet!" he barked,"What are you doing here? You know that this lab was ordered to be shut down! With the Digimon Emperor gone..."  
  
"With the Digimon Emperor gone," Kido said,"I am now the chief scientist! That means I make the experiments!"  
  
"And why are you here anyway?" June asked, marching over,"Just because you're the head of security, doesn't mean you can waltz around wherever you want! This area is my jurastiction..."  
  
"And if I hadn't have come?" Davis asked,"What then?"  
  
"I could have handled it!" June said, turning away,"You may outrank me, but I'm still your older sister!"  
  
After she and her Digimon left, Kido stood up,"So," he said, brushing off his lab coat,"Have you heard the whether today?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
  
Hidden deep in the mountains of Japan, a large house sits where the Digital Warriors rest, live and plan for their wars. Many live here, a few are buried here, and one special child was born here.  
  
Inside of the nursery, Elecmon walked over to the crib and looked inside. "Ahh, are you awake? Good. Someone's here to see you."  
  
He reached inside and picked the child up. It was a young child, about three or four, with blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Elecmon was careful, he didn't want to hurt the child and feel the wrath of his eldest cousin. Who on Earth would want to feel the wrath of Yamato Ishida?  
  
"There he is," Ishida said, walking inside the room, his helmet removed.  
  
"Maaa!" the child cried.  
  
"Shiro!" he said, mimicking his voice. He reached over and lifted the child up into the air. "Ahh, how much I see my mother when I look into your eyes. I miss her so."  
  
He sighed and placed his baby cousin back into his crib. "I've got work to do, right now, but I will visit you again, okay?"  
  
"Kay," his cousin smiled.  
  
Ishida smiled. He waved by as he left the room and walked down the hall to one of the many rooms littering this abandoned mansion.  
  
Inside Skullmearamon and Wizardmon were keeping watch over the stranger, while another human busied himself on a small device.  
  
"Well?" Ishida asked,"Is it ready Izzy?"  
  
The human turned around, brushing the bristles of a growing read beard."Yes, I believe it is. I have connected your Digivice to this machine that will allow me to operate it. Once you place it near Leomon's head, you'll be able to see his thoughts. I will work on this side, making sure you don't flat line."  
  
Ishida nodded.  
  
"Although," Izzy said,"I don't understand why you're going through all this risk just to see inside his head."  
  
"My reasons are my own," Ishida said,"Let's get this over with."  
  
On the top floor of the castle in the middle of Tokyo was the throne room for the ruler of this hellish domain. He ruled his empire with a closed fist, ready to bring down destruction with his soldiers and armies.  
  
The king was not present, however, when Machinedramon walked in. He suryed the area, wondering why he would have been summoned, if his lord wasn't even there. He was about to leave, when he heard a sharp female voice say,"Where are you going?"   
  
He turned around and saw a female figure standing there. She was wearing a black robe, and a black mask that covered her face. She had long brown hair pulled into one long strained that ran down her back and carried a staff with a pointed end.  
  
"Ah," Machinedramon said,"Bishop Yagami. What are you doing here?"  
  
She crossed her arms,"Why do you think? I'm a Dark Master, aren't I? You really are stupider than you look."  
  
"Oh really, 'Hikari'?"  
  
Suddenly, Bishop Yagami jabbed the pointed end of her staff at the place where his head met his neck. "If you ever call me that again," she said, fierceness in her voice,"I'll cut your power line, understand?"  
  
"Fully," Machinedramon said.  
  
After Yagami dropped her staff, she said,"So, do you know where he is?"  
  
"If you are referring to me," a voice said,"I have been here all along!"  
  
He stepped out of the shadows, dressed like a knight in technological armor that looked like a second skin. He had a long black cape that hid two swords on his back. The top portion of his white face was hidden by a black and white mask that pushed down wild yellow hair.  
  
"Greetings Lord Piedmon!" Machinedramon and Yagami bowed.  
  
"It is odd," Piedmon said, sitting on the largest throne in the group of four,"to see only two Dark Masters come when I call. We must find someone to take the place of that traitor, Ken Ichijoji! We will need a fourth Dark Master when we take the Earth!"  
  
"So then," Machinedramon said,"it is time to claim America?"  
  
Piedmon nodded, his armor moving as though it were liquid flowing around his body,"We all ready rule Euroasia and Africa. We must now capture the only land that we were not able to before, America!"  
  
"How will the attack proceed?" Yagami asked,"Diaboramon?"  
  
"Sadly, no," Piedmon said,"He is...unable to enter the American computer system."  
  
"He entered it before."  
  
"Correct, but, they have improved their technology to protect themselves against such an invasion again. We will have to do this the old fashioned way." Piedmon then smiled,"I will look forward to the bloodshed! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
  
"How wise is this?" Wizardmon asked,"You would risk your life to gain insight from him? I must echo Izzy's previous question, why is he so important?"  
  
"Trust me," Ishida said, walking over to Leomon. He took a deep breath and place his Digivice at his head,"Okay Izzy, I'm ready."  
  
Izzy nodded and pressed a button on the machine,"Here we go!"  
  
to be continued....  
  
Do you like it? Hate it? Confused? Do I have you hooked? I only know one thing at this point..I'm going to have a great time writing it! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 2:  
  
Please review this. I want to know what you think about this story.  
  
  
The snow had begun to fall, covering the ground in a blanket of white. It was a peaceful sight, filling everyone with the spirit of Christmas. That was something the Dark Masters could never control, despite the current state of the world, holidays would always be the same.  
  
That was puzzling to the Digimon called Leomon. He tighten the cloak that covered his frame as he watched from atop a hill the decorations the Digital Warriors had placed on the trees littering the landscape of this former camp. Like so many things, he could just barely recall being here, but, like so many things, he was unsure what came from this 'other world' and what was pure fantasy.  
  
He shook his head. He had to be sure, the Digital Warriors had taken him in, let him live at the camp they converted to their base, where many of them first got their Digivices, and most importantly, were now going planning to undo this world.  
  
He took one last look at the landscape, then turned around and watched a group of people his mind tells him he knows, but also tells him they are different from any group of heroes that have, or will ever, be.  
  
It was a large Digimon, a tyranimon with armor. He had never seen a Digimon like that before, but the Dark Master's chief scientist, Joe Kido, like to 'play around' with genetics. It was even rumored that the head of the Dark Army, Davis Motamiya's Digimon, Veemon, could reach the Ultimate level, Paildramon, without a Stingmon.  
  
Leomon watched as giant armored beetle spread opened his arms and fired a stream of drills at the Digimon. "Gold Rush!"  
  
The missiles hit their target dead on, creating a hole in the synthetic Digimon's armor. A green skinned creature jumped towards it. "Thank you, Digmon!"  
  
"No problem, Ogremon."  
  
Ogremon swung his club at the small hole, widening it considerably. As he landed, he faced a flaming man,"You're turn."  
  
Skullmearamon nodded. He loosened his grip on Saberleomon's chain,"Go get him, boy."  
  
Saberleomon growled and attacked. The Digimon was too busy looking at the gaping hole in his leg, to notice the savage Digital Warrior start to shred his back.  
  
"Great job," Mimi cried from the sidelines,"Now, Lillymon get ready to attack..."  
  
"River of Power!"  
  
Everyone was surprised to see the sudden hole in the Digimon's chest. It gave a final moan, then fell to the ground. "What just happened?" Skullmearamon asked.  
  
Mimi growled and turned her attention to the sky. Sure enough, she spotted the culprit. "Michael!" she yelled,"the purpose of this training was to learn to work together, not for the strongest Digimon to blow Izzy's construct away!"  
  
Metalseadramon landed on the ground. Micheal hoped off of him as he turned back to Betamon. "I don't need to waste my time training!" he said,"We've done enough training! When are we going to move and destroy Machinedramon?!"  
  
Mimi held up her hands and looked at the American right in the face. She wished that he wasn't wearing the metal mask, but she knew about the scars that covered his face. Although, it did go well with the black sweat suit he was wearing. "We can't go anywhere yet," she said,"Matt hasn't told us what to do. Your thirst for revenge is as bad as Sora's."  
  
"I wouldn't say that," he said, with a laugh mixed in,"I at least still have a personality. What's left of it, anyway."  
  
Mimi just shook her head. She turned around when she came face to face with the goggle wearing red head. She was wearing a pair of brown shorts, and a blue short sleeve shirt with a star on each sleeve. Her white gloved fists were clenched. "Sora!"  
  
Sora glared at her, then over her shoulder at Micheal. "Don't make light of my pain!" she said,"I promised Tai right before he died fighting Spacemon that I would always watch out for his sister Kari. I promised him that I would be her 'big sister' but I failed. I will kill Diaboramon for what he cost me! I will redeem myself!"  
  
Mimi didn't say anything as she watched Sora walk off. She turned back around and saw that the other members of her team had gathered behind her."That girl is starting to scare me," Micheal said.  
  
"How so?" Cody asked, his dark brown hair starting to turn white from the falling snow.  
  
Micheal cleared his throat, "Well, Matt told me how she took Tai's goggles off his body before they buried him, now, she's starting to dress like he did."  
  
"Don't be so insensitive," Mimi said,"I can tell that she loved him, but she never got to tell him."  
  
"I thought Matt said that Tai had a crush on her," Ogremon said.  
  
"He did. He liked her, but he never knew that Sora like him back. Which is why she's so obsessed with him. She can't get him off of her mind."  
  
"What can we do about it?" Palmon asked.  
  
"There is nothing we can do," a voice said from behind them,"Sora is...Sora."  
  
"What do you mean by that, boss?" Skullmearamon asked, petting Saberleomon.  
  
Matt walked up to them,"Sora changed that day, as did I. On that same day that Diaboramon entered the United States Defensive System, Metalgarurumon was battling Venommyotismon. My Crest of Friendship gave him so much strength that day, he was able to not only defeat Venommyotismon, and Puppetmon, but seriously hurt Piedmon. Then, Piedmon ordered Diaboramon to launch the missiles. As a result, Kari died, and I was left nearly emotionless."  
  
"You care more then you realize," another voice said. It belong to a boy who looked very much like Matt.  
  
"Thank you, T.K.," Matt said,"but we mustn't worry about that now. We have more important concerns."  
  
"Here it comes," T.K. thought, after weeks of training, we're finally going to get the missions that Matt had in mind after his trip through Leomon's psyche.  
  
"T.K." Matt said,"I'm sending your team into the Digiworld to locate the Digimon Key Cards."  
  
"What?" T.K. asked."Are you serious?"  
  
Matt nodded,"Yes." He reached down to Metalgarurumon and removed a CD from his nose. "Metalgarurumon has downloaded everything you need to know onto this disk. You will be able to read it off of Izzy's laptop. I have sent word to Ken Ichijoji. He and his partner are going to blow the Dark Masters's defensive grid, allowing you to enter through the Digital Gate."  
  
He then turned to the others,"Mimi, your team will visit my old teacher Fugiama. He will give you a picture of his daughter, Mariko. Then, you will liberate the slave pen where she is. She will have what you need."  
  
"Brother," T.K. said,"What is this about? You can possible be considering what Leomon has been saying, can you?"  
  
"Listen to me," Matt said, turning around, only his eyes visible under the shadow of his helmet,"When I placed my Digivice at his head, I saw things. I saw Tai, alive. I saw a group of us in the Digital World. I saw Tai and me fighting a threat on the Internet. Then a saw a shinning Digimon, like a knight from long ago. When Tai died fighting Spacemon, I can also remember a lion man standing there, before he was pulled into the sky that day. I believe him, now the question is, do you trust me?"  
  
T.K. hesitated for a moment, then said,"Yes, Matt. I do trust you. I'll gather my team."  
  
Matt nodded after T.K. walked off. He turned back to Mimi,"Now, what about you?"  
  
Mimi sighed,"Where is Fugiama?"  
  
"He owns a nightclub at the end of Tokyo. I am sending Williace with you."  
  
"He's coming with us?" Mimi asked,"I thought he did solo work, you know, secret agent stuff."  
  
"Fugiama is arranging transport for him," Matt said,"He's going to search for some one special in one of The Dark Masters's prison camps."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tai's Agumon."  
  
  
Morning slowly dawned on the defensive wall around Tokyo, like a castle wall from long ago, it stood menacing and seemed to defeat all hope. It was a thick, giant metal wall, with a watch tower every mile. Inside of the wall, was a complete defense station, where one of the stations was receiving an intruder alert.  
  
The Gekomon were feverishly typing across their individual keyboards, trying to get a visual on the massive screen in front of them.  
  
One Gekomon gave himself a thumbs up. "I've got visual sir!"  
  
The head Gekomon nodded and looked at the screen. "A Holsemon, being ridden by....two humans?"  
  
"Worse than that sir," the Gekomon said,"Our readings indicate they're Digidestined!"  
  
"What?" the head Gekomon asked,"Quickly! Contact Central command! Tell them to send us our own Digidestined! This wall could repulse a thousand nuclear missiles, but two Digidestined..? Think of the damage they could cause!"  
  
The Holsemon began to jump around in the sky, dodging every laser beam that the wall shot at him. The girl on his back screamed,"Holsemon! What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to get you killed Yolei!" he said.  
  
She sighed, her purple hair flapping from the wind. "And why are we here anyway?" he called over her shoulder.  
  
The boy sighed. "Because Matt told us to."  
  
"So? Since when do we owe him anything?"  
  
"Yolei, are we members of the resistance?"  
  
Yolei sighed. They had this conversation a million times, but she went along anyway. "Yes."  
  
"And Matt's the leader, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So that makes him our leader, right?"  
  
"Yes!" Yolei said, annoyed,"I know. I know! Just tell me, Ken, how is it you go from being a Dark Master to not only a member of the resistance, but a follower as well?"  
  
Ken's face turned grim, his hair flapping against his eye patch. "I don't treasure my memories of being a Dark Master. That was another part of myself that I've long buried."  
  
"I thought it was because you met me?"  
  
"That too."  
  
"I hate to interrupt," Wormmon said, from atop Ken's shoulder,"But we're reaching the wall."  
  
The two Digidestineds nodded as Holsemon landed on top of the flat wall. "Hurry up," Holsemon said,"I won't be able to hold them off forever."  
  
"Gotcha," Ken said, as he and Wormmon hopped off.   
  
"Do you know where you're going?" Yolei asked as she watched Ken run towards a stairway.  
  
"Of course," Ken said,"I did help build it, after all."  
  
Yolei was looking around. Anytime now there should be an army coming after them. So looked into the air and saw an antennae glow bright green. "What's that?" Holsemon asked.  
  
"The Dark Masters' teleportation system! They're 'porting someone in!"  
  
  
Inside of the wall, the Gekomon watched as the cylinder containing the teleporters slowly opened. "Gald you're here, ma'am." one said,"We've got two Digidestined up on the wall."  
  
The female nodded. She turned to her Digimon. "Okay, Megadramon, let's go."  
  
  
Up on the wall, Yolei and Holsemon were thrown onto the ground as that portion of the floor blew apart. Coughing, Yolei looked through the smoke. "Knight Motomiya? The non Digidestined with a Digimon?" she asked.  
  
"Well, well, well," Jun said,"If it isn't the prison escapee! The one that Ichijoji help escape! Where is he, anyway? I'm sure my brother would like to get his hand's on that traitor's other eye as well!"  
  
"Jun!" Ken yelled, slamming her in the face,"You're not the Motomiya I want to tangle with, but I'll leave you broken and bloody as payback for the eye Davis skewered out of me!"  
  
After Jun was unconscious, Ken turned to the towering Digimon. Without Jun's orders, Megadramon was helpless. Ken grabbed Yolei and jumped onto Holsemon,"Get us out of here!"  
  
"Right!" Holsemon said, hopping off of the wall and flying away.  
  
"What about the wall?"  
  
Ken looked at his watch".....now."  
  
There was a giant explosion from inside of the wall.   
  
  
Down at the base of the wall, T.K.'s team was dressed in cloaks and hoods, watching Ken and Yolei fly away. Just when he was thinking that Ken didn't do anything, the wall blew apart.  
  
"Good," he said,"We have a way in now. Let's go!"  
  
"Wait," Wizardmon said,"Jun and Megadramon are heading after them."  
  
"They can take care of themselves," T.K. said, "We've got to get to that gate! Now come on!"  
  
  
"Heads up," Wormmon said,"Jun's right behind us."  
  
"Not for long," Holsemon said, quickly turning around. He fired two red arrows from the wings on his head. They nailed Megadramon in the stomach. The fusion with the black ring made Megadramon weaker then he normally would have been, thus, Jun was unable to do anything except stay on Megadramon's head as the two of them slammed into the transporter antennae. Their bodies coursed through with electricity, then disappeared.  
  
  
Inside of the castle itself, the three Dark Masters were standing in the war room, listening to Davis' report. The screen in front of them was lit up with the scenes of T.K.'s Digital Warriors jumping through the glowing circle.  
  
"So," Davis said,"It appears that the destruction of the out defense wall was a diversion for this group of Digital Warriors to get through the gate."  
  
Piedmon nodded. "Very well. They may be able to get through, but they won't get back! What happened at the defense wall?"  
  
Archknight Davis sighed,"I don't know. When I received the message that there were Digidestineds behind it, I sent Jun to take care of it. She returned, rather unexpectedly, and the technicians sent her to Kido. I don't know what happened."  
  
Piedmon nodded. "Contact Kido now!"  
  
Davis nodded, and punched a few commands into the keyboard at his side. The screen changed to a picture of Kido. "Ah, my lords, I was just about to contact you."  
  
"Where is Jun?!" Piedmon barked.  
  
"That is why I was going to call you. A transporter mishap resulted in her being fused to Megadramon on a molecular level."  
  
"What is the prognosis?" Machinedramon asked.  
  
"She is now, physically a Digimon. She will adjust, but the shock is still to great for her. She is in no state to give a report, but she keeps raving about 'the black haired traitor'."  
  
Piedmon sighed,"Very well. You are dismissed."  
  
"'the black haired traitor'?" Bishop Yagami asked,"Who do you suppose that is?"  
  
"Who else?" Machinedramon asked,"The one that turned his back on us, but, most importantly, cost Davis an arm."  
  
"Ichijoji!" Davis said, rubbing the metal stump that used to be his right arm. "When I get my hands on him...."  
  
"Enough!" Yagami said, standing up. "Those Digital Warriors in the Digital World will be a problem, but I will deal with them myself!"  
  
"And I will get back to the slave pits," Machinedramon said.  
  
Piedmon nodded. "You are dismissed."  
  
  
Fugiama's club stood like a light house in the darkness of Tokyo. It might be built inside of a run down hotel, but it made everyone remember what the world was like before the Dark Master's invaded. Inside, people and Digimon danced at partied, forgetting the world outside for the briefest of time.  
  
The man called Fugiama was now walking through the dance floor and to his private office. It had taken much of his strength to keep the Dark Masters please, in order for them not to destroy this place. As a result, he had almost no feeling left.  
  
He entered his dark office and closed the door. Sighing he turned on the lights, and saw two figures standing by his desk.  
  
"Ahh!" he yelled, jumping back. There were two figures, one wearing a white skirt and blue shirt, her hair bright pink, and a boy with blond hair. "I suspect," he said,"that you are the two Digital Warriors I was told were coming?"  
  
"Exactly," the girl said, obviously the one in charge,"I am Mimi, this is Williace."  
  
Fugiama nodded. He walked over to a file cabinet and pulled out two manila folders. He gave one to Mimi, and the other to Williace. "These folders will tell you everything you need to know. Mimi, yours has my daughter's picture as well as her vital statistics. If she's still alive, you should be able to find her in the camps. Williace, yours has the schedule, as well as the schematics of the train. Using them, you should be able to hitch a ride at what ever stop you want, but the result will still bring you to prison camp he is at."  
  
They both nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Fugiama watched them leave. "Goodbye, and good luck."  
  
to be continued..... 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Part 3:  
  
To answer your question about why Davis, Cody, Kari, Ken, T.K., and Yolei didn't remember the way the world was supposed to be like Leomon does. If you read the last chapter of Time Bomb, you'll see that once Tai died fighting Spacemon, time changed. Without Spacemon there, they no longer existed outside of time, thus they never went back in time, because they didn't exits as they were then. Leomon was immune because his mind became damaged by the temporal energy released when Spacemon died, so he just returned to the Digital World. Clear as mud? Also, thanks for Jun's new name, Thinker!  
  
  
Part 3:  
  
There once stood a city of incredible beauty called Tokyo. It was home to many children, destined to be heroes. That was before the Dark Masters. The city that once had the sun shinning down on it like the center of the earth was now blanketed it in total darkness.  
  
In the center of the city, a giant castle stood. Its giant black peaks stood high, no matter where you were in the city, you would know the rulers of the Earth. Inside, unmistakable horrors were committed, but what else would you expect to occur, in the fortress of the Dark Masters?  
  
Inside of Kido's laboratory, a scream was heard, echoing throughout the entire castle.   
  
"Oh, quite your crying," he said, pushing his drill even deeper into his patient,"On second thought, don't, I do so love to hear the sounds of screams! HAHAHA!"  
  
He shut off the drill and pulled it away,"There, that's the closest I can come to your former features, although, they weren't so pretty either!"  
  
His patient glared at him from under a mask that covered her eyes only. "How'd you get to be so cruel?"  
  
He smiled,"Why, that's the kind of thing you should be asking on the first date, Ms. Motomiya, or should I say Jundramon?"  
  
"Don't call me that! I'm not a Digi-"  
  
"I hate to disagree," Kido said, turning around,"But you are. You were fused with Megadramon on a molecular level, thus, his DNA became fused with yours. You are a Digimon!"  
  
Jun looked herself over. Her right hand was the same, but her left hand was a gapping cannon, just like Megadramon's. She had a tail, wings, and the upper portion of her face was covered by a mask. Her appearance didn't lie, she was a Digimon.  
  
She got up from the table, allowing herself to get used to the feeling of part of herself dragging along on the ground behind her. Then again, part of herself seemed to always know what it felt like. She raised her left hand, viewing the barrel of the cannon that was now her arm. "This is amazing!" she said.  
  
"We all feel that way the first time we Digivolve," Gommamon said, crawling onto Joe's shoulder.  
  
Jundramon was still admiring herself when the P.A. speakers crackled. "Attention, Knight Jun Motomiya's presence is requested in the throne room."  
  
"How did they know that I was okay to report?" she asked.  
  
Joe shrugged,"They probably didn't, they don't care if you're feeling well or not, they're the Dark Masters, they care only for themselves."  
  
"Well, thank you for your kind words before," Jundramon said,"I will see you again."  
  
Joe's face turned into a cruel smile,"I'm looking forward to it."  
  
  
A crowd of a hundred people, running in one direction is quite a force. Imagine a herd of scared, frighten people, rushing madly in one direction. Now, imagine being trampled under those two hundred or more feet.   
  
That was what Mimi was trying not to imagine as she pushed her way through the wave of people. If the people that rushed by her weren't so concerned with their own safety, and the safety of their families, they might have thought she was crazy, but they were too focused on running to notice her. Mimi sure thought she was crazy, moving towards the same, horrible slave pens that she had just helped liberate. Moving towards the same Dark Tyrannamons that were the guards trying to round up their prisoners, running across the streets of the city.  
  
She felt something move under her cloak, and she pulled it tighter,"Tanemon," she hissed,"You've got to stay still. This prisoners were just released from Machinedramon's camps, and are being chased by his guards. If they see you, they'll freak, understand?"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!"  
  
Mimi was about to ask why, when she realized that it wasn't Tanemon that said that. She turned towards the sound and saw one of her fellow Digital Warriors throwing off his cloak, allowing the people to see his amphibian Digimon.  
  
"I will not allow this to happen again!" he yelled, taking out his Digivice.  
  
"Ahh!" the people yelled,"Its a Digimon! They're here, run!"  
  
"Michael!" Cody yelled,"We're supposed to be undercover, don't scare the people we're trying to help!"  
  
"Helping them run is not helping, we have to destroy the Dark Tyrannimon now!"  
  
"Betamon warp digivolve to Metalseadramon!"  
  
Michael hopped onto his Digimon and flew into the air, towards the pursuers. Mimi sighed,"I should have seen this coming."  
  
"Well," Skullmearamon said, completely covered in a trench coat,"You know him and his mood swings, you never know if he's going to be sane, or crazy. At least you know Sora is always the same."  
  
Ogremon walked over to them. Like Skullmearamon, he wore a large coat, covering his Digimon features. "I'm a pretty good aim," he said,"I bet I could hit his Digivice, knocking both of them out."  
  
"Don't," Mimi said," He might have scared the people, but, he's getting rid of the enemy. Keep looking for Fugiama's daughter."  
  
The two nodded at walked back towards the crows while Mimi watched Michael and Metalseadramon battling battling the Dark Tyranamon. Metalseadramon opened his mouth and breathed out a stream of fire, roasting a couple of them. But there were plenty more coming at them. With a flick of his tail, Metalseadramon caused a group to crash into each other. He then pulled his head back,"River of Power!"  
  
"Okay," Mimi thought as she watched the group vanish,"maybe battling is too weak a word, more like slaughtering."  
  
Soon, all the Dark Tyrannimon were gone. "Owe," Metalseadramon said,"They're all gone, too bad."  
  
"Michael!" Mimi yelled from the ground,"If you're through showing off, maybe we can get our mission over with!"  
  
"We're all long way from done," Cody said, walking up to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked."We just checked every one," Skullmearamon said,"and Fugiama's daughter, Mariko, isn't here."  
  
"Great," Tanemon said, from under Mimi's cloak.  
  
"When we asked," Cody continued,"the other prisoners said that there is another slave pen in the city a couple of miles away. Machinedramon's forces came and took a group of prisoners there, Mariko was one of them."  
  
"Great," Michael said,"I'll get her and I'll stop Machinedramon once and for all!" He jumped back onto Metalseadramon and flew off.  
  
"Micheal!" Mimi yelled,"Get back here! That's an....." She sighed when she saw that it was no use. She grabbed her hat and threw it to the ground,"Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!"  
  
The others waiting until she finished her little tantrum, then Skullmearamon said,"What should we do now, boss?"  
  
"What else?" Mimi said, putting her hat back on,"We go after them."  
  
  
T.K. was the first to open his eyes. He placed his hand to his head and sat up. He saw that his fellow Digital Warriors were lying at his side. Patamon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Wizardmon and Andromon were there. Good, everyone made it.   
  
He then turned his attention to his surroundings. It was a mountain range, as far as the eye could see. Hundreds of black mountains. How did they get here? They were supposed to be near a beach.  
  
"Did we make it?"  
  
T.K. turned around and saw that everyone else was starting to wake up. "Izzy" T.K. said,"How far are we from our target?"  
  
"Um, let me see," Izzy said, reaching behind him, grabbing his laptop. He started typing, "I've pulled up a map of the Digital World. We're about a mile from there."  
  
"Wait," Sora said,"How can that be? Look around, we're in the middle of a mountain range! How is a beach a mile from here? Geographically, it doesn't make sense!"  
  
"In the Digiworld," Andromon said,"Anything's possible."  
  
"Too true," Wizardmon said, floating up into the air,"But we're home again!"  
  
"Yeah," Biyomon agreed,"I haven't been back here in a long time. Its great!"  
  
"Let's not stop to sightsee,"T.K. said,"I guarantee that the Dark Masters will be after us soon. I'm surprised that we didn't end up at the main entrance point on File Island, how did we end up here? I thought we'd have to fight our way through a thousand or so soldiers."  
  
"Maybe we've got a guardian angel," Patamon said smiling.  
  
As the group started to walk down the mountain, little did they now that they were now being watched by their 'guardian angel', as well as a sinister black cable.  
  
  
Williace crouched behind one of the only bushes in the Asian desert. His Digimon, Terriermon was doing the same thing right next to him. They had followed Fugiama's train schedule to this stop. Luckily, the train station was at the very boundary of the city, thus, they could easily sneak onto it from the desert. There was no patrol, it wasn't hard to be spotted in the desert, and after all, who would try and sneak onto a prison train?  
  
Williace scooped the situation out. The train track going out to the west had no city around it. "....that would be the easiest way," Terriermon said.  
  
Williace shook his head,"No, it would be easier to sneak on in the station itself. We can lose ourselves in the crowd, there must be hundreds of thousands of people and Digimon there, they won't notice us."  
  
"Okay," Terriermon said,"Let's go."  
  
Williace stood up and covered himself with his cloak and quickly ran down the desert hill with Terriermon behind him. They reached the back of the station. Williace peeked around the corner and looked down the alley. The caboose was blocking his view a bit, but he could still make out a massive group of people being forced onto the front of the train.   
  
He grabbed Terriermon and they ran down to the corner of the other building. He peered around and saw a lone Bakemon standing guard. In front of the Bakemon were a line of people. He and Terriermon looked at each other and nodded. Terriermon charged down the alley and jumped into the air, whacking Bakemon, bringing him down to the ground with his long ears.  
  
"Great job," Williace said, picking his Digimon up. The two of them walked into the line.  
  
"Sorry," he said, cutting in front of a girl with a brown hair pulled into a single strained on the back of her head.   
  
"Where did you come from?" she asked.  
  
"Keep quiet," he ordered,"Don't call any attention to me!"  
  
"I don't know," she said,"Why did you come into this line? Do you want to get on that train?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes."  
  
"Do you have some sort of neural impairment?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"No," he whispered,"I'm going to see someone at the prison camp."  
  
"Why don't you write a letter or something?" she asked, sarcasticly,"It'd be safer."  
  
"I'm not crazy, I'm a rebel," he whispered fiercely,"Now be quiet or I won't get to the camp!"  
  
"Okay," she said, shrinking back. If this was a rebel, maybe he could get her back to her friend,"I..I'm Michelle."  
  
"I'm Williace," he whispered,"But don't call out my name. I'm supposed to be undercover."  
  
"Do you know Mimi Tachikawa?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, no now more questions."  
  
"Okay," she thought," but I'm not leaving your side. I promise you that!"  
  
  
"Jun?" Davis asked.  
  
"Of course," she said, showing off her new body to her brother,"I look good, don't I?"  
  
"No," he said, walking towards the open throne room door,"You look like Frankenstine's monster."  
  
"Hey," she said, catching up to him,"Watch it, or you're going to end up with a "Darkside Attack" up your a..."  
  
"Enough!"  
  
The two immediately stiffened, along with Veemon at Davis's feet. They had walked into the throne room without realizing it, and now were arguing in front of the only Dark Master there, Piedmon.  
  
The three followers quickly knelt in front of him. "You called us, your highness?" Davis said.  
  
"Indeed I did," he said,"How goes your search for the Digital Warrior's base?"  
  
"Diaboramon should have the results of his search shortly." Jundramon said,"When the Digital Warriors destroyed Devimon's group in Bejing, we found traces of odd energy. Kido thinks it might be some sort of 'temporal energy' but whatever it was, Diaboramon was able to track it."  
  
"What about Ken Ichijoji?"  
  
"We have been searching through his notes," Davis said,"and once we have the location of every one of his possible safe houses, we're going to check everyone."  
  
The t.v. screen on the left wall of the throne room started to beep. "Yes," Piedmon said,"What is it?"  
  
The screen turned on and a room was visible. Another t.v. dropped down from the ceiling, suspend by a movable arm. A sinister face appeared on the second one.  
  
"Ahh," he said,"My lord, I was hopping that the Motomiyas were here. I have to results of the search."  
  
"Well?" Piedmon asked.  
  
"The Digital Warriors are located in the dead zone. In a place that was formally a summer camp! We have them!"  
  
"Excellent!" Piedmon smiled,"Davis, Jun or whatever you are calling yourself now, prepare my convoy, I will be handling this personally!"  
  
Jundramon started to back away from Piedmon's presence as he walked towards them, but Davis held his ground,"As you wish, my lord."  
  
Piedmon saw this. "Unlike your sister, you stand your ground. Truly, you are worthy of the Digi-egg of Courage. Perhaps soon, you might take Ichijoji's place at my side, as a Dark Master."  
  
"No!" Jundramon thought.  
  
"Whatever your wish," Davis said bowing.  
  
"Now that there will be many trials before you earn that rank. As for now, this audience is ended!"  
  
Outside the throne room, Jundramon turned to her brother,"I don't believe this! Bad enough you became head of the Army of Darkness in one day, but now you are offered the rank of Dark Master! It isn't fair!"  
  
"That's life!" Davis said,"No, you hear Piedmon, prepare his ship, I'll provided the security."  
  
After Davis left, Jundramon pointed her cannon fist at a rat scurrying across the ground,"It isn't fair! You don't deserve any of this, Davis, but I do!"  
  
She fired her missiles, blowing the rat away,"And I'll kill you to prove it!"  
  
to be continued.... 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Part 4:  
  
Last time everyone started their missions, Mimi's team went to rescue Fugiama's daughter, Mariko, but wasn't there. Micheal and Metalseadramon took off to find her and destroy Machinedramon. T.K.'s team entered the Digital World, Williace boarded a train heading towards the prison that held Agumon. While Piedmon plans to invade the Digital Warrior's base.  
  
  
This summer camp had a name once. A name that children were happy to chant while they walked through the soccer field. Now this camp is simply known as, The Dead Zone. For it appears a uninhabited area, however, in reality, it is the place where the last hope for the world in this Age of Darkness live, the Digital Warriors!  
  
The leader, Matt Ishida, has come to his private cabin to rest. He removed his green helmet and sat on his bed, ready to relish in the peace. Sadly, it did not last. His peace was shattered when Leomon stormed into his room. "You there!"  
  
Matt stood, unemotionally, with Metalgarurumon ready to attack. "What is it?"  
  
"You coward!" Leomon yelled,"How could you stay here, while your Digital Warriors are across the Earth and the Digital World?"  
  
"Silence!" Metalgarurumon commanded.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry," Leomon said,"I didn't mean to yell. I just..."  
  
"You thought I was a coward," Matt said,"Sending my Digital Warriors to find the keys that will undo this world. I need to stay here, this place needs to be defended! It was here that Tai, died fighting Spacemon."  
  
"I...I know," he said, sitting on one of the beds,"I was here too, but what happened afterword?"  
  
Matt was about to say something, when a loud buzzer sounded throughout the camp. "Defcon: level one!" a computerized voice said.  
  
"Matt?" Leomon asked.  
  
"Level one means our security system has been scanned," he said, grabbing his helmet.  
  
"What about the Defcon?"  
  
"One of the Dark Masters are coming."  
  
  
Davis scratched his head as he sat at his terminal in the war room. He stared at the screen for another second, then nodded. He quickly typed something in and the same message appeared,'Missing Persons not found. Enter name again."  
  
He sighed,"I can't. I don't know her full name! The fist name is all I can give you."  
  
He typed in something and sat back. "Over 100,000 missing persons files for 'eight year old girls with brown hair.'"  
  
He shook his head. "How long have I been looking?"  
  
"Half a decade," Veemon said.  
  
Davis turned to his Digimon. He was sitting in the chair next to his, doing something on his terminal. "Aren't you supposed to be searching for the whereabouts of Ken Ichijoji?"  
  
"That's what your supposed to be doing, too!" Veemon said, never turning his gaze away.  
  
Davis sighed and turned to look around the war room. It was the largest room in the castle, with tables and computers in semi-circles moving out from the far way. The circles became larger as they reached the opposite wall, the smaller the circle, the higher your rank. The smallest circle, the first circle, was for Davis and Veemon alone.  
  
The door on the left wall slide open and a figure in flowing black robes entered, every part covered, holding a large staff.  
  
"Dark Master in the War Room!" Davis shouted, saluting.  
  
"At ease," Bishop Yagami said.  
  
She walked around to the back of Davis and looked at his computer screen. "Missing Persons?"  
  
"Just looking for someone," he said,"What can I do for you? I thought you were going to fight the Digital Warriors that entered the Digital World."  
  
"Diaboramon has just received some...startiling news that prompted me back. He has heard rumors from the Sages in the Digital World that there is an undiscovered Chosen Child."  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
She nodded,"Yes, one with this crest." She reached inside her robes and pulled out a small pendant. It was pink and had a picture of a star on it. "It is the Crest of Light. We are going to find this child, and kill it."  
  
"What about the traitor?"  
  
"You'll have your chance," she said,"I have received world that Ichijoji is searching for this child as well. Readings indicate that the child is in the city. Here are the copies of the Missing Child's Tag and Crest. Assemble your team and began searching."  
  
"At once."  
  
  
Michael held onto Metalseadramon's horn as his Digimon flew hard and fast through the deserted country. Despite the situation, he still managed to look at the desolation around him. Grass was burnt in places, trees were cut in half, junk and trash was everywhere. "I can't believe this," Michael said,"This place, I had never been to Japan before this war, but, the others tell me it was beautiful once, just like America."  
  
When he said that, his expression turned sour. "Before Machinedramon came. I'll never forget what happened that day...."  
  
He remembered running when he heard the explosions. That was when he ran out of the apartment with Betamon right behind him. Outside, it was horrible. He remembered turning around and seeing Machinedramon standing there, destroying New York City with his mechanical army. He came at him, because he had a Digimon. He remembered the fear he felt when Machinedramon fired his Giga Cannon. They moved out of the way in time, but the heat and flames from the attack, roasting his face. If Betamon hadn't warped digivolved, he would be dead right now.  
  
"I'll destroy you for what you did!" Michael said.  
  
He was suddenly thrown to the ground. He slowly righted himself, he grabbed his left shoulder and called out,"Metalseadramon, what did we hit?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Micheal's spine turned to ice as he slowly looked up into the sky. Machinedramon was standing in the abandoned city, holding a wiggling Metalseadramon.  
  
"Let him go!" Michael yelled, struggling to his feet.  
  
"As you wish," Machinedramon said. He through Metalseadramon towards him.  
  
"Micheal, watch out!" Metalseadramon shouted, twisting in the air. Micheal dove and rolled, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Metalseadramon slammed into the ground, moaning.  
  
"How nice of you to join me here," Machinedramon said, towering over them.  
  
"You know us," Metalseadramon said, regaining his flight,"We heard you were in the neighborhood, and we just wanted to say hi."  
  
He flew towards Machinedramon, ready to head butt him, but he grabbed his tail. Metalseadramon twisted and pointed his head at Machinedramon. "River of Power!"  
  
Machinedramon didn't have time to block. He lurched backwards and through Metalseadramon to the ground. Metalseadramon bounced off the ground and twisted in the air. He was moving for another head butt, when Machinedramon opened his hands and a black blade came out. "Its time I end this before some one gets hurt."  
  
He waited until Metalseadramon was right in front of him, before his rammed the blade through his nose. "Metalseadramon!" Micheal shouted, struggling towards his Digimon. He watched in horror as Metalseadramon was shocked full of black lightning. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Metalseadramon started to fall to the ground. His body covered in a white light and returned to his Rookie form.  
  
"Betamon," Micheal said, struggling to reach him, but slammed to the ground.  
  
  
  
"This is beautiful." Izzy said. He had never seen a place like this. It was a gorgeous lake, surrounded by lush trees on all side. The grass was tall and healthy, the water was clear, reflecting the setting sun perfectly. "I can't believe it," he said,"I..I never thought a place like this could exist anymore."  
  
"Careful," Sora said, stepping up behind him,"You're begging to sound like a girl. We are the ones that are supposed to find things pretty in nature."  
  
"How would you know?" he asked," There aren't any girls here. All I see is a boy with feminine features."  
  
She pulled her fist back, ready to nail him in the face, but T.K. stepped between them. "No fighting!" he said.  
  
Sora turned around, crossing her arms. Izzy did the same. T.K. just shook his head, wondering if Mimi had problems like that with her team. Izzy was correct, however. Sora acted like a boy, had the mannerism of a boy, and even dressed like the late, great, Tai Kamiya, who was a boy. Her clothes were exactly like his! She definitely was a tomboy, one who idolized Tai.   
  
He walked over to where Wizardmon and Andromon were standing at the end of the lake. "What can you tell me?" he asked.  
  
"My radar shows a dwelling down there," Andromon said.  
  
"But how do we get to it?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"There is a signal coming from it," Andromon said,"If I can duplicate that signal..."  
  
The water started to bubbled and parted down the center. A flight of stairs appeared. "Seems inviting," Sora said,"What do we do boss?"  
  
"That's where the signal is coming from, right?" T.K. asked.  
  
Andromon nodded.  
  
"Then let's go there."  
  
T.K. courageously walked down the stairs, followed by Sora, then the rest. They walked through a mist of pink fog until they reached a giant glowing yellow ball. "Now what?" Biyomon asked.  
  
T.K. took a deep breath and placed his hand on the ball. To his surprise, he kept on going. He fell through the light and landed onto something hard. "T.K.!" Patamon cried, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm just fine," T.K. said, sitting up. He saw that he was in a house of some kind, with an old man standing over them. "Well," he said,"Its about time one of you got here."  
  
"Wh-who are you?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I am Genai and I'll be your host as the universe is destroyed."  
  
  
Willace leaned back against the wall of the train, pulling his legs up against his chest. He then moved his cloak over his knees. He turned his gaze to his right, Terriermon was curled up and breathing peacefully. Willace decided that that wasn't a bad idea. He placed his head against the wall, closing his eyes. He couldn't sleep though. After five minutes of trying, he opened his eyes and looked around the train.   
  
He was crammed with a hundred or so humans and Digimon. They were all cramped into the car meant to hold at the max, twenty cows, now human cattle were inside this train.  
  
He watched the blur of the train tracks from the rectangular hole in the ground. He started to think about his mission, and how hard it was going to be. He hadn't the slightest idea how he was going to find Kamiya's Agumon, much less get him out of there. "Hey."  
  
He turned up quickly, and stared at the face of the same girl he met in line the other day. She was having great difficulty standing in the tide of people. "Willace, right?" she asked, sitting next to him.  
  
He nodded,"That's right, Michelle. What can I do for you?"  
  
She lowered her voice,"I know you're a Digital Warrior, and my best friend, Mimi, is one of them. If I help you do whatever you're doing here, can you take me to her?"  
  
"How do you know I wasn't captured?" he asked.  
  
"Because you snuck INTO the line, I was right behind you, remember?"  
  
"I can't involve a normal human," he said, holding up his hands. "Its my mission, I'll finish it myself."  
  
The trained started to slow down, then stop. "Well," he said, getting up,"I guess we're here. Terriermon, wake up."  
  
His Digimon stirred and stood up, stretching. "I wasn't asleep," he yawn.  
  
Williace smiled, then turned his gaze to the voice that was now booming orders over a P.A.  
  
"Attention, move to the doors of the train as they open and form a line towards the gate. Any one who disobeys will be shot."  
  
A section of the train wall slid open, blasting the suns rays onto their eyes for the first time in five hours. The prisoners shielded their eyes and reluctantly exited the train.  
  
"This is it, buddy," Willace said,"Are you ready?"  
  
"I'm ready," Terriermon said.  
  
Both of them jumped out of the train and looked around. The first thing they saw were hundreds of people and Digimon all in a mush. They were being herded by Dark Tyranamons. There were many different bunkers inside the black brick walls. There were towers every couple of feet, to prevent any flying Digimon from escaping.   
  
The two Digital Warriors, however, were looking at all the Digimon in the camp itself. "How are we ever going to find him?" Willace asked.  
  
"I can help!"  
  
He sighed and turned around,"Michelle, I told you no!"  
  
She put her hands together,"Please?"  
  
"Willace," Terriermon said,"We need help. I think we should trust her."  
  
Willace didn't say anything for a few minutes, then sighed. "Okay. Scout through the crowds, we are looking for Tai Kamiya's Digimon, Agumon. Meet at the front of the first bunker at midnight, understand?"  
  
She nodded, happily.   
  
  
T.K. looked around, dumbfounded. First he and his fellow Digital Warriors reach a pink lake in the Digital World, then the lake parts and stars appeared. They walked down the stairs and entered a house. Now an old man introduces himself and invites them for tea.  
  
T.K.'s Digital Warriors were now seated around a table in his living room. "Excuse me," he said.  
  
"Genai," the old man said.  
  
"Genai, could you please tell us what's going on here?"  
  
He nodded and walked over to a wall. He pulled out a paper fan and opened it. When he did a projection screen dropped down. He opened the fan again, and a glowing ball appeared, with a multitude of lines shooting out in all directions.  
  
"What's that?" Izzy asked.  
  
Genai chuckled, "Same old Izzy."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked,"Did we meet before?"  
  
He nodded. "We did, we had many conversations, but..not this you. It all gets very confusing. This 'ball' on the screen represents the center of all reality! Those lines represent the different universes. You see, they start and the center, and move out towards infinity."  
  
"Wait," Wizardmon said,"What's with that one line that's shooting all over the place?"  
  
"That," Genai said, opening his fan again, zooming in on the line zig-zaging into every other line,"Is the reality that failed. This reality."  
  
"What?!" everyone asked.  
  
"In the original reality, a incredibly powerful Digimon named Apocalymon entered the Digital World from beyond the Wall of Fire. The Digidestined fought him, and defeated him. In a last attempt to take them with him, Apocalymon self-destructed. The digivices contained the blast and saved the world. However, when Spacemon killed Tai Kamiya, that all changed, without the eight digivices that connect to the crests, the blast was never contained."  
  
"So, then Leomon was telling the truth," Biyomon said,"This world isn't supposed to exist at all!"  
  
"That is true," Genai said, nodding,"Worse of all, when Apocalymon appears in THIS reality, without the Eight Digivices connected to the Crests, there will be no way to contain his explosion. And since the gate between the Digital World and Earth is weak in this reality because the Dark Masters FORCED it open, Apocalymon's explosion will rip through the boundaries of this reality, destroying the boundaries in all the other reality. Thus, they will fall, one after the other, after the other."  
  
"The end of everything..." Andromon said.  
  
"Correct," Genai said.  
  
"But wait," Tentomon said,"If this is a different reality, maybe Apocalymon won't come."  
  
"That is not possible," Genai said,"Some things happen in every reality, Apocalymon appearing and self-destructing is meant to be. It will happen. Matt has sent for the keys that will enable Tai's Agumon to digivolve because he has seen the destruction in Leomon's mind, he has the right idea, just in case Apocalymon appears before you 'fix' time. However, you are missing a crest."  
  
He walked over to a chest on the floor. He rummage inside and pulled out a pendant with a picture of a cross in the center. He handed it to T.K.,"This is one of the original Crests. It is ment to be used with a water Digimon."  
  
"But Genai," Sora said,"How do we fix this reality? Leomon said to get something called 'Key cards.' And how come you know all this?"  
  
"Because of the Key cards," Genai said, opening a drawer on his wall. He pulled out a stack of cards with Digimon pictures on them,"These Key cards are the keys to open gates in reality. When the original reality started to change, they through up the 'pink bubble' around my house, to protect it from the change. Use these key cards to open a gate into the past, and stop Tai Kamiya from being killed, and all the problems of this world will disappear."  
  
"How?" Patamon asked.  
  
"That, I cannot tell you," Genai said, reaching back in the drawer and pulling out a CD.  
  
"How are we suppose to save everything if you won't help?!" Sora yelled.  
  
Genai chuckled,"You sure have changed, Sora. You're starting to act like Tai, maybe you are destined to replace him."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Never mind," he said, handing Izzy the CD, and T.K. the cards,"and I say I can't help, not that I won't. I don't know which order you need to place the cards in to travel back in time. The CD I have given you, Izzy, will hopefully help you understand the cards. That, I'm afraid, is all I can do to help, the rest is up to you, for once you remove the cards from the place, the bubble will disappear, and I will too."  
  
"Thank you," T.K. said, getting up,"Now we just have to figure out a way to get back through the gate alive."  
  
"I can help you there," Genai said,"I can transport you back to your base."  
  
"Thank you again," T.K. said, moving over to the section of the floor that was glowing.  
  
Genai nodded as the Digital Warriors started to disapear,"The fate of all the multi verses rests on your shoulders, good bye, and good luck."  
  
to be continued... 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Part 5:  
  
Last time: Matt and Leomon prepared for an attack by the Dark Masters, Davis and the Bishop Yagami started a search for a Missing Chosen Child, Micheal was defeated by Machinedramon, and T.K.'s team found the key cards.  
  
  
Matt Ishida couldn't help but feel regret and sadness every time he stood here, even though it happened five years ago. Matt stared at the headstone,"Here lies Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya. SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO GIVE OF YOURSELF, TO DO THE RIGHT THING. "That is what you told me," he said,"When we fought those bullies during summer camp. Now, I fear I will have to live up to that saying. I have sent my brother to search for the Key Cards that will undo this world, and bring it back to the way I say when I read Leomon's mind. Willace has gone to find Agumon and Mimi's team is searching for your Tag and Crest and your Digivice, just in case we need to fight that...Digimon with the cube as a lower body. Apocalymon, that is what Leomon called him. And to save that world, I may have to sacrifice everything in this world."  
  
"Ishida!" Leomon yelled, pointing a weapon at him,"I'm sorry, but I don't think we have time to reminisce! Might I reminded you that we're out in the open because someone has scanned the perimeter of your defenses system. We are, apparently, about to be attacked!"  
  
"Do not point that weapon at me!" Matt yelled,"Or I will take it away!"  
  
"Sorry," Leomon said, pointing the gun at the ground.  
  
Matt turned around and faced Metalgarurumon and a strange Digimon Leomon had never seen before. "Now listen, Salamon, " Matt said, looking at the white Digimon,"I want you to run into the woods surrounding this camp."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because the trees should provide you with natural cover. I sent Ken and Yolei to search for the Missing Child as soon as we found you, their search would be in vain if you were to be destroyed."  
  
"But Matt.." the small Digimon protested.  
  
"Go!" Matt yelled.  
  
Salamon took one last look at him, then ran as fast as she could into the forest.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Leomon asked.  
  
"We found her a few days before we found you. The Digital Warriors rescued her from one of Machinedramon's slave pens. That's when we found out about the Missing Chosen Child. I sent Ken and Yolei to search for him, but, I'm afraid that the Dark Masters may have been tipped off to that fact, and are searching also."  
  
"We've got trouble," Metalgarurumon said,"I'm picking something up on my radar."  
  
All three of them turned around. "They're here," Matt said.  
  
In front of them, black bubbles were starting to appear, then popping, leaving large dragon type creatures with large wings. "What are those things?" Leomon asked.  
  
"Devidramon!" a sharp, female voice said. Looking up, the trio saw a female figure drop from the sky.  
  
"Lady Devimon," Matt said,"Geneticly engendered by Kido to be the Dark Master's teleporter! Its been a while."  
  
"It sure has," she smiled,"But, I was used to simply bring this wave in. It is not my place to battle you."  
  
Another black bubble appeared around her, and when it popped, she was gone.   
  
"Great," Leomon said, looking at the army of Devidramon,"What now?"  
  
"Watch," Metalgarurumon said, jumping into the air,"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
The army of Devidramon never stood a chance, they were instantly vaporized. "I don't believe this!" Leomon said,"That was too easy!"  
  
"Exactly," Metalgarurumon said,"There's another presence on my radar. HE is here, get ready."  
  
The ground in front of the was suddenly blown apart, throwing Leomon one way, and Matt and Metalgarurumon the other. "Ugh," Leomon said, lying on the ground. He turned his head to look at the massive crater that suddenly appeared. It was what was on the other side, that interested him. A massive figure in a suit of metal armor standing over Matt and Metalgarurumon. His black and white face was laughing,"I am everywhere," he said,"I am the Dark Master of Darkness, I am Piedmon!"  
  
"No!" Leomon thought,"I can't let it end like this." He fired his gun that Matt gave him straight at the clown's grinning face.  
  
Piedmon staggered back, but regained himself. "Impossible!" Leomon said,"I had it set on the maximum charge, and there's not even a scratch!"  
  
"That's because I am the strongest Digimon in existence!" Piedmon said, pointing his finger at Leomon,"Clown Trick!"  
  
The ground in front of Leomon was destroyed and he was thrown into the brick wall of the main cabin. He left out a small moan before he passed out.  
  
"Now," Piedmon said, turning back towards Matt and Metalgarurumon, only to find them standing up, ready to attack.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon shouted, firing the blast of energy from his mouth.   
  
Piedmon opened his fist and formed a energy shield and blocked the attack. "Not good enough!" he laughed as he grabbed Metalgarurumon and through him. Metalgarurumon hit Matt and the two of them slammed into another brick wall. "Years ago, when we first faced each other, you came the closest to defeating me, however, I escaped, and because of the severity of my injuries, Datamon created this metal suit for me, which gave me more power than I could have ever dreamed! Ironically, because of you, I became stronger!"  
  
He walked over to where Matt and Metalgarurumon were lying on the ground,"And now you are mine!"  
  
  
Machinedramon was the Dark Master of Technology. His power and army was machines and devices. However, he was also know as the Master of Prison. All prison complex's were under his control, that was his hobby. His pride and joy was the Amur Complex in northern China. Called so because one of the smaller rivers emptying from the Amur River, flowed under the complex, powering its coolant system.  
  
Two guards were standing on an over pass, looking down at the river, when something shot up and quickly took them out. "Great work, Submarimon," Cody said, hopping out of him,"No, where are the others?"  
  
He got his answer when a large splash appeared and the rest climbed onto the over pass. "I hate getting wet," Skullmearamon said.  
  
Saberleomon growled in approval. He started shaking like a dog to get the water off. Which got everyone else even more wet.  
  
"Would you please teach him not to do that?" Palmon asked.  
  
"Why do I have to?" Skullmearamon asked.  
  
"He's your friend, right?"  
  
"Enough," Mimi said, shaking the water from her hair,"We've got to move before reinforces show up!"  
  
The group of Digital Warriors ran down the halls of the prison complex, darting and dodging patrol groups until they reached a large dome structure in the center of the complex. There were three floors, each one with forty cells, crammed full with prisoners.   
  
"Okay," Mimi said,"This is going pretty good. Its been an hour and we're still alive, and we've reached the prisoners. Now, we've got to find Mariko, and where the devil is Micheal?"  
  
As if to answer her question, from the top of the dome, a large chain dropped down with Micheal and Betamon attached to the bottom.  
  
"That answer your question?" Ogremon asked.  
  
"What do we do now?" Cody asked.  
  
"Hmm," Mimi said, studying the Mekanorimons acting as gaurds,"Okay. Cody, Ogremon, Skullmeramon and Saberleomon, go after the guards. I will get Michael down, understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded. "Then let's go!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon! Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"  
  
"Intruders!" the Mekanorimon reported, as they began to attack them.   
  
Lillymon grabbed Mimi and the two of them hovered up to where Michael and Betamon were. "Micheal!" Mimi shouted to be heard over the roar of the battle happening below,"Micheal, hold on, I'll get you out!"  
  
"What's the use," he said,"Just leave me here, I'm useless to you, now."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lillymon asked.  
  
"Machinedramon did something to Betamon. He can't warp-digivolve anymore. We can't help you anymore."  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Micheal never, ever, let someone worry about them. He was so reliable, always ready to back someone up. "Micheal," she said, struggling with his bounds as Lillymon kept her afloot,"Where is Machinedramon?"  
  
"Back at the citadel. He didn't even want to hang around, because he knew I wasn't a threat anymore."  
  
"Good," she said,"That means we can win. Micheal, I need you to do something very special. You see all those prisoners down there? I need you to rescue them."  
  
"Someone else can." he said.  
  
"Michael!" Mimi shouted, surprising him,"You've got to! Everyone else is keeping the Mekanorimon busy, I've got to help them! Are you going to let our mission fail?"  
  
He hesitated for a long moment. "No," he said,"I can't. Get me down."  
  
Mimi smiled, triumphantly.   
  
Down below, the battle roared. Saberleomon ripped the guards apart, Skullmearamon burnt their components so they couldn't think. Ogremon and Ankylomon had a more basic approach, they simply smashed their enemies into nothingness.  
  
Micheal ran to the main control panel on the wall. His hand hovered over to main switch. Ever since Machinedramon destroyed New York City, he always wondered why he was spared. Why, out of everyone in his apartment, his street, his block, he was spared. Now, as he hit the switch and opened all the cells, he watched the faces of the prisoners that he, not anyone else in the Digital Warriors freed, he had his answer.   
  
Betamon hopped in between the crowds,"Mariko Fugiama!" he shouted,"We are looking for Marko Fugiama!"  
  
"I am she," someone said, stepping through the crowd towards them. Michael had to blink a couple of time. He was expecting a young woman, but before him was a child, a ten year old girl. A cute ten year old with black hair that reached her shoulders.  
  
"What is it?" Mariko asked.  
  
"I..I'm sorry. I was just expecting someone older," Micheal said, still shocked.  
  
She smiled a sweet smile,"That's okay. What can I do for you?"  
  
"We were sent by Matt Ishida to rescue you. You have something.."  
  
"You mean these?" she asked, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pendant and a Digivice.  
  
Micheal went even deeper into shock. "Are you a Choosen Child?"  
  
"No," she said,"My father gave me these the day before I was captured. He said they belonged to someone named Tai Kamiya."  
  
"I really don't believe this..." Michael said.  
  
"Micheal," Mimi said, annoyed, dodging blasts from the Mekanorimon,"If you done socializing, I would like to get out of here, before we're killed!"  
  
"Right," he said. He grabbed Mariko's hand,"Let's go."  
  
  
"What happened here?" T.K. asked, as Genai's transporter beam dropped them off at their base. There was a giant crater in the center of the yard, and several cabins were destroyed.   
  
He suddenly started to run towards the main cabin,"Matt!" he yelled,"Matt!" He looked inside, and his hopes faded. "Gone," he said, walking back out the door,"He's gone."  
  
"T.K.," Sora said,"We checked the rest of the camp, Leomon and Salamon are gone."  
  
"I've finished examining the bodies," Tentomon said,"They're Devidramons."  
  
"But something very powerful had to be here to cause this!" Wizardmon said, mentioning to the smoking crater.  
  
"I am detecting a presence in the forest," Andromon said.  
  
"Who is it?" T.K. asked.  
  
"It appears to be a Rookie Digimon."  
  
"That must be Salamon," Patamon said.  
  
"Wizardmon, Andromon, go and find her, Sora and Izzy, stay here and guard the Key Cards."  
  
"Where are you going?" Izzy asked, as he watched T.K. and Patamon run off.  
  
"To see our friend Fugiama."  
  
  
Fugiama was just entering his office, when T.K. and Patamon appeared. He quickly pushed them inside before anyone could see.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he hissed.  
  
"Easy!" Patamon warned,"I'm not as weak as you might think."  
  
T.K. ignored both Fugiama's hiss, and Patamon's boast,"I need information. My brother has been kidnapped, along with a new alley of the Digital Warriors, Leomon. Where are they?"  
  
"What makes you think I know?"  
  
"Because you know everything. Now, tell me, or I will get mad!"  
  
Fugiama held up his hands,"Okay. Okay. I just heard it coming over the information channels. Your brother and Leomon were taken down by Piedmon himself!"  
  
"What?" T.K. yelled,"Wh-do you know where they are?"  
  
Fugiama nodded. "Yes, Matt is here, in the heart of the Dark Masters' Citadel, but he is going to be moved soon. Leomon is in the Temple of Dark Magic in northern Japan, so that Bishop Yagami can use her spells to find out who he really is."  
  
"No," T.K. said, smashing his fist onto Fugiama's desk. "Brother...I don't have the man power to invade the Dark Tower. I want to save my brother, but until the other half of our team gets back, we can't do it!"  
  
"T.K.?" Patamon asked.  
  
T.K. straighten up,"We're going after Leomon!"  
  
  
Willace quietly walked to the first bunker and checked his watch. "Its almost midnight," he said,"Where is she?"  
  
"Were you actually worried about me?"  
  
Willace instictivly jumped the figure and went for the throat. His momentum caused them to roll along on the ground until the hit a pole from one of the lights. "Michelle?" Willace asked, letting go of her throat,"I'm sorry. I...I thought you were..."  
  
"Yeah," she coughed,"No..'cough' problem. I..'cough' I found him."  
  
"You did?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and walked over to another figure in the shadows. "Willace, Terriermon, I would like to introduce you to, Agumon."  
  
"Nice to meet you," the Dinosaur Digimon said,"Now, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I was sent here by Matt Ishida to rescue you."  
  
"Matt?" Agumon asked, his eyes opening wide,"Rescue? Are you serious?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes."  
  
"When?" he asked.  
  
"Anytime you're ready."  
  
"What?" Michelle asked,"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Anytime you're ready."  
  
"What do you mean?" Agumon asked,"We're just going to waltz out the front door?"  
  
"In a way," Willace said. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a strange object. "Its a good thing that they frisked you before you entered the train, or I would have lost our way out of here."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"This, is a Digi-egg. More, specifically, a golden Digi-egg. It was given to me by a friend. If you're ready to go.."  
  
Agumon and Michelle nodded at each other. "Uh, sure."  
  
Willace nodded. "Good, Terriermon."  
  
"Terriermon golden armor digivolve to Rapidmon!"  
  
Agumon and Michelle grabbed hold of each other when the alarms started to go off. "Willace!" Michelle screamed,"They're going to get us!"  
  
Willace ran over, grabbed Michelle and Agumon. They both looked towards his face, but it revealed nothing. "This guy IS crazy!" Michelle thought.  
  
Rapidmon grabbed the trio and crouched down. Then, he leaped upwards and started to fly away, dodging every laser blast from the guards.  
  
Once they were out of range, Michelle turned to Willace, being careful that she didn't fall towards the ground. "Um, that was a little too easy, don't you think?"  
  
He shrugged. "Maybe, but, from just looking at the guards when we first arrived, I knew that they were not expecting prisoners to escape from the air, so Rapidmon would get us out easily. Piece of cake!"  
  
  
Northern Japan...  
  
The Bishop Yagami was the Dark Master of Magic. Her power was the supernatural, and because of that, her army was comprised of the Undead. For example, the Digimon that were chanting over Leomon. They had strapped him to a large table, and were torturing him.  
  
"That is enough, Bakemon!" the Bishop said, walking into the room with a laptop. She placed the laptop on a table next to Leomon. "Now that your mind has been prepared and your normal psychic defenses wiped out," she said,"It is time for your mind to be read, by Diaboramon!"  
  
She opened the laptop and a dark mass floated away from it. It entered into Leomon's nose and eyes, penetrating right to his brain.   
  
"Who are you?" Diaboramon asked as he searched Leomon's memories,"Are you crazy? Or are you something more? Wait, what is this? The day Taichi Kamiya died? You were there? There is more here, you standing beside him, older then he ever was? Your are fighting with a group of...Digital Warriors I have never seen together? Could it be true...you are from another time?"  
  
Diaboramon then flew out of him and back into the laptop. "Well?" the Bishop asked.  
  
"Its true," he said,"Leomon is from another world, one that should have been. We must get the Key Cards away from them! They are the keys to destroying this time line!"  
  
Suddenly, the ceiling blew apart as a large creature flew it.  
  
"Garudamon!" the Bakemon yelled,"And Megakabuterimon! Oh no!"  
  
"Destroy them!" the Bishop yelled.  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
In an instant, all the Bakemon were gone. "They didn't stand a ghost of a chance!" Sora laughed.  
  
Izzy didn't say anything as he untied Leomon. "Come on," he said,"We've got to get out of here while we can."  
  
"Not will not happen," Yagami said, mentioning behind her,"My...associates won't let it."  
  
"That's right," Phantomon said, floating into site.  
  
"I agree!" Dokugugmon said,"Poision Thread!"  
  
"Duck!" Garudamon said, but it was too late. Everyone was twisted and caught in the giant web.   
  
"I'll finish them off!" Phantomon said. He soared over to where Izzy was caught upside down. "You're first! Shadow...."  
  
Phantomon suddenly slammed into the ground. "What just happened?" Yagami shouted. She turned her attention to where Phantomon just was and saw a large creature with flapping wings. "Stingmon?!"  
  
"That's right!" Ken said, from the hole in the ceiling. He and Yolei were riding on top of Aquilamon.  
  
"Now, Aquilamon," Yolei said,"Dogukukumon's yours! Finish him off!"  
  
Aquilamon opened his mouth and fired a stream of read rings at Dogukukmon. He staggered back and his control over his webs weaken.  
  
"I'm free!" Megakabuterimon said, hovering through the ceiling. Garudamon followed, but Sora and Izzy fell to the ground.  
  
"I'll get one of you, Shadow Scythe!" Phantomon said, throwing his weapon up at the Digimon.  
  
"Garudamon!" Sora yelled,"Look out!"  
  
Garudamon didn't have time to move out of the way. Phantomon's scythe hit her in the middle of the chest, and emerged on the other side. She started to fall towards the ground, her body becoming covered in a bright light.  
  
"No," Sora said as Yokomon landed in her arms,"Yokomon, you'll be all right, please."  
  
"I...I'm sorry Sora," Yokomon struggled. Then her eyes closed and she disappeared.  
  
"No!" Sora fell to her knees and started to cry,"She was my best friend."  
  
"Now, while she is distracted," the Bishop said, walking over to her,"I will destroy her with a spell."  
  
She raised her hands, but, when she stared at Sora, she found she couldn't move. "What is wrong with me?" she asked herself,"Why can't I hurt her? Its would be so easy! She's helpless, yet....I...I can't."  
  
"Stingmon!" Ken ordered, still on top of Aquilamon,"Pick up Sora, and let's leave!"  
  
Stingmon swooped down and grabbed their crying member, leaving two unconscious Digimon, and a very confused Dark Master.  
  
  
It was night when Sora and the others returned to the camp. The good news was that Mimi's group and Willace had returned, and Wizardmon and Andromon found Salamon. The bad news was just starting to come in.  
  
"Well," T.K. said, looking over the complete Digital Warriors,"I just received word from Fguiama, Matt has been moved. We have an idea of where he is, but, its in the Digital World."  
  
"We've got more bad news," Mimi said,"Betamon can no longer warp digivolve, and may not be able to digivolve at all."  
  
"And Sora..." Izzy said,"Sora lost her Digimon all together."  
  
"And we had the Missing Child!" Ken said,"He was at Bishop Yagami's temple! As Matt ordered us to, we were searching, and we got a signal from inside. When we went to investigate, we got involved in rescuing Leomon. The child's not there anymore."  
  
"Great," T.K. said,"What do we do now?"  
  
I'M SORRY FOR THE ABRUPTNESS WITH CERTAIN SECTIONS. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Part 6:  
  
T.K. held his breath as he walked into Izzy's lab. It was the same as always, beakers and chemicals to the right, tons of notebooks to the left filled with his experiments. and it was always dark, like the sunlight was an intruder to this place of science. The cabin always had that distinct lab odor, the smell of gas for the Bunsen burner mixed with an assortment of chemical orders. "Izzy?"   
  
"Over here," the scientist said, annoyed. He didn't like people walking into his lab uninvited. He was hunched over a small card table, with the only light in the room directly over him.  
  
"Izzy," T.K. said,"What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to figure out the correct placement of the Key Cards."  
  
When T.K. looked over his shoulder, he noticed that the cards were spread out across the table, and that Izzy's laptop was there, with a hundred different windows opened. Izzy had placed the cards in three rows across, and three rows down. There was one card separated from the others.  
  
"So how are these ten cards supposed to allow us to travel back in time and prevent Tai Kamiya from dying?" T.K. asked, looking over Izzy's shoulder.  
  
"Nine cards, actually," Izzy said, reaching for the lone card. It was a picture of an Agumon,"This card is a fake."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Because I'm not reading any energy from it." Izzy then reached for the card that was in the center of the others. It was one with a Drimogemon on it,"And this is the center card. I know that because it has the most energy. It shouldn't take me that long to figure out the proper placement of them."  
  
T.K. nodded. "Okay, keep me informed."  
  
  
In another cabin, some of the Digital Warriors were having breakfast. Willace sat down at the table with a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon. He had a bagel drenching with butter at the side. When he sat down, the first thing he did was to pour a ton of milk into his coffee.  
  
He was about to drink some, when he noticed everyone looking at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Willace," Ogremon said, across from him,"Do you think you have enough cholesterol there?"  
  
"Yeah," Ken said,"That bagel alone could kill you."  
  
"This?!" Willace asked, pointing at the bread,"This is nothing. Let me tell you something, and Michael will vouch for me, when you leave New York, there is no such thing as a bagel!"  
  
"You got that right, buddy!" Michael cried from the end of the large table.  
  
"What a surprise!" Salamon said,"The two Americans stick up for each other! What's wrong with the rest of us, huh?"  
  
"Yeah!" Wormmon joined in,"Aren't we good enough? Don't we make bagels good enough? I think they're fine!"  
  
"This coming from a guy who eats dirt," Terriermon said.  
  
Everyone started laughing, and their guests, Michelle and Mariko Fugiama, looked on in awe. "What is it?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"Its just that," Mariko said,"Its like there isn't any difference between you guys."  
  
"Yes," Michelle said,"Its like you're a family."  
  
"That they are," Leomon said,"It is the one thing that I have found to remain true in this darker world, the Digidestined still are family to one another."  
  
When Leomon spoke, the table became quiet. They didn't like to be reminded that this world wasn't real. The one thought on everyone's mind at that moment was, "What will this other world be like?"  
  
  
Sora stood in front of Tai's headstone. She knelt down in front of it and removed her goggles. It was a strange sensation to feel the wind blow through her short hair. She thought for a moment, then wiped the snow off of the ground in front of her. She then removed her white gloves and placed them next to her goggles. She carefully and slowly moved her hand along the brown dirt.  
  
"Oh Tai," she finally said,"Why did you have to die? It isn't fair! You were such a good person, you didn't deserve it. If what Gennai said is true, and that you weren't supposed to die, for the first time in five years, I felt hope, Tai. I felt hope. But, then I started to wonder, if we do save your life, everything will change, does that mean my feelings for you will too?Tai, I knew I loved you from the moment I saw you the first time at camp. If we change the world, and you live, will you feel the same way towards me? Sure, we were friends before time apparently changed, but, will we become more? Or will you become disgusted with the redheaded tomboy that is always following you around? I know I can't be selfish. You need to live so that this world doesn't turn out like this, I can't worry about what will happen to me. I just can't."  
  
"Hey guys!" Sora heard someone shout. She quickly pulled on her goggles and white gloves and stood up. She turned and saw Mimi and Yolei standing there.  
  
"Guys," Yolei shouted,"Come quick! Sora's crying! Sora's crying!"  
  
"I am not!" Sora protested, whipping her cheeks with her arm.  
  
Mimi started to laugh as the other Digital Warriors appeared. "Yes you were! What's wrong Sora? Starting to become like me and Yolei? HAHAHA!"  
  
"Yeah," Yolei laughed,"I might have a nice dress you might want."  
  
Sora lost it. She quickly ran and pushed Mimi to the ground. She pinned her down with her legs and was about to punch Mimi in the nose, when someone grabbed her hand.  
  
Sora turned around and saw that Agumon had it. "Sora, you're not the same person I meet five years ago at this camp. What happened to you?"  
  
Sora didn't do anything for the next few seconds. She glanced down at Mimi, then at Agumon. She pulled free of Agumon's grip, then ran off to one of the cabins. Agumon ran after her.  
  
"Sora," Agumon said, opening the door after her,"Wait."  
  
He saw Sora plopped down on one of the beds. "I'm sorry for back there," she said.  
  
"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too," Agumon thought. Outloud he said,"What is wrong with you? You're not the same Sora I meet."  
  
"After Tai died," she said,"I went back to Tokyo to look after Kari like I promised I would. But, I failed. She was killed when Diaboramon fired those bombs and destroyed the city. If I had been there with her, instead of out fighting Venommyotismon with Matt, she might still be alive! And now my Digimon is dead, what use am I to anything? I'm just a failure!"  
  
"Sora," Agumon started, but was cut off when a loud voice was sounded throughout the camp.  
  
"We're under attack!"  
  
  
  
Davis sighed heavily as he flipped through the files on his computer. "Five years," he said to Veemon,"Five years I've been searching, and I still haven't found where she belongs."  
  
Davis felt a shadow cast over him. "Where who belongs?"  
  
"Ahh," Davis said, quickly turning around and bowing,"Bishop Yagami."  
  
"Rise, Archknight," she said,"I asked you a question."  
  
"N-nothing, your highness," Davis said,"Just....a hobby."  
  
Yagami seemed to accept this and nodded.   
  
"So," Davis said, amazed he got off the hook so easily,"What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something," she said, turning around,"Please, follow me."  
  
"Uh...sure," he said, mentioning to Veemon as he passed.  
  
The Bishop lead them through the maze of hallways until reaching her own private corders. Davis was almost in shock when she invited him in.  
  
Davis wasn't too surprised to find that, even her own room, smelled like incense and burning potions. There was a large window directly in front of them, show casing the fabulous, smog filled air. There was a large table in the center of the square room with a couch next to it, a kitchen to the left, and another door to the right, which must have been the bedroom. "Make yourself at home," she said, sitting on the couch.  
  
"I'll just stand, thank you," Davis said.  
  
"Ever the soldier, huh?" she asked.  
  
"How may I be of help, ma'am?" Davis asked.  
  
"Its about that Digital Warrior in my temple," she said,"Sora, I believe her name was, I had her at my mercy, Davis, but I couldn't kill her. Why? What is wrong with me?"  
  
"I...I don't know," Davis said.  
  
"You don't sound all too surprised by this news," Yagami said,"I can tell it in your voice."  
  
Davis hesitated for a long while, then sighed. "Honestly, no."  
  
He looked up at the Bishop, wishing he could tell what expression she had, but her cloth hood and scarf hid all parts of her face. "Explain," she said.  
  
Davis hesitated again, then reached inside his uniform pocket and pulled out a square device. It fit snugly in his hand. It had a plastic screen to it, two buttons on one side, and one large one on the other.  
  
"Is that a Digivice?" the Bishop asked.  
  
Davis nodded.  
  
"Who's is it?"  
  
"The Missing Child's."  
  
"What?!" the Dark Master yelled,"Where did you get it? Have you been keeping crucial items from us?!"  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"You have two seconds to explain yourself, before I call your sister!" she said.  
  
"I have it because I know where the Missing Child is."  
  
"Is that who you've been looking for?"  
  
"In a way, but I believe there is someone else who knows where the Missing Child is."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You."  
  
Davis couldn't see the Bishop's face, but her could sense it was filled with shock. "What are you saying?"  
  
"What is the earliest memory you have?" he asked.  
  
"My earliest memory....why, waking up in Dr. Kido's lab with amnesia."  
  
"Can you remember any earlier?"  
  
"I...........................................................fog, just fog, and...........darknes.......and cold...that's all."  
  
Davis nodded. "Well, let me tell you a story. It happened a couple of days after Diaboramon destroyed Tokyo by launching the United States Nuclear weapons. I had all ready been chosen by Piedmon to be the head of the Dark Army," he slightly smiled," which got Jun very ticked off I might add-but anyway. I was patroling the streets, when I passed by a pile of ruble that our old maps showed used to be an apartment building. I was there, wondering what kind of people died in their homes the day the Dark Masters's invaded, when I heard a noise. It was a cough, followed by a loud moan.  
  
I quickly ran to the site, searching for the source, when I found you. You were lying face down in the snow, barely clothed and nearly frozen. I brought you back to Kido's lab where he brought you back to health. However, your hypothermia had also brought amnesia as well. Piedmon didn't care who you once were, he quickly made you into the fourth Dark Master. I began searching for your true origin, because, when I found you, you were wearing this Digivice, and also had the Crest of Light around your neck!"  
  
"No!" the Bishop yelled,"Its not true! I'm the Dark Master of Magic! This is some trick! You betrayed us! You will be killed for this!"  
  
She ran over to the com-link to call for security, when Davis spoke,"Kari."  
  
Yagami came to a screeching halt and turned around. "W-what did you say."  
  
"Kari," Davis said,"That's the name you gave when I asked you for yours. You told me your name was Kari."  
  
"I...I..." Yagami grabbed her head,"No, it-it's not ture....it-it can't be!"  
  
Davis quickly ran behind her and grabbed her. She started to struggle to get free, but Davis was stronger. He grabbed the top of her head, and pulled it up so she could see it in the reflection of the large window.   
  
"I know why you've never been seen without these masks on," Davis said,"Is because you never take them off. You're afraid of your unknown past, so you pretend you don't have one by wearing these, well.....its time you remember!"  
  
With one quick motion Davis pulled off all the clothes that buried her face and for the first time in she didn't know how long, she saw her true face. The first thing she noticed was that she had large brown eyes, with long eyelashes. She had a small nose that would have made her cheeks too large if she was any other person, but her nose complimented the rest of her face very nicely. Her hair, which she kept in a long strand at the back of her head in a series of cloth ring holders that Davis forcefully pulled out with her masks, reached down past her shoulders.  
  
"I...I....I've seen that face before...on another human...............the ones that the Digital Warriors fight in name of! That face was Tai Kamiya's! Then....who am I.....?"  
  
Suddenly she grabbed her head and fell to the ground. She curled up into a ball, her hands tightly at her head. Her mind felt like it was going to explode as vision started popping into her head. She felt her eyes hot with tears on the day she heard that her older brother had died. She felt the loneliness and depression that came from suddenly being an only child. She felt the loss of purpose and identity that came when her older brother, her role model, was suddenly out of her life. Then she remembered the hope and feeling of happiness when a girl with red hair came into her life and took Tai's place. She remembered the battle just outside her window when the Dark Master's invaded. She remembered the feeling of horror as the bombs crashed down around her. "I.....remember! I know!" she yelled out.  
  
Davis and Veemon helped her to her feet. "Now that you remember," Davis said,"Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I am the Missing Chosen Child. I am Kari Kamiya!"  
  
"Congratulations," Veemon said, looking up at Davis,"You've found out who she really is."  
  
He nodded. "Now what do we do?" she asked Davis.  
  
"We need to get your crest," he said. He then slammed his fist into his other palm,"If my stupid sister hadn't seen me with the crest a few weeks ago, I would still have it! It took every sneaky trick I had against her to keep your Digivice. And then there is the question of who your Digimon is."  
  
She looked at him with teary eyes,"Y-you'll help me? You'll turn against the Dark Masters for me?"  
  
"Of course!" he said,"I fight under you, not them."  
  
"Say," Veemon said,"What do we do after we get her crest back? Where do we go?"  
  
"The Digital Warriors," Kamiya said,"That's where Sora is. I......belong there."  
  
Davis nodded. "We'll get your crest, then get you reunited with the Digital Warriors."  
  
"You're going to join too, right?"  
  
"Oh, uh, um...Let's get you back to Sora, then we'll worry about me, okay?" he said.  
  
Kamiya nodded. "Sure," she thought,"I'll make you join." Outloud she asked,"Where is my crest?"  
  
"It should be in Kido's lab," Veemon said.  
  
"Kido's lab?" Kamiya asked, suddenly afraid. When she was the Bishop Yagami, she wasn't afraid of anything, but, for some reason, when she remembered she was Hikari Kamiya, she felt tiny, and insignificant.  
  
Davis picked up on her fear," Don't worry," he said,"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."  
  
  
Sora quickly ran out of the cabin with Agumon behind her. Despite her unemotional status, she still felt a pang of sadness and horror in her stone heart. Everything around her was being destroyed. Many of the cabins were destroyed and shattered, wooden pillars were everywhere. The tress that provided the camp with its natural boundaries were all gone, blasted into toothpicks littering the ground. Much of the snow was gone, melted by the heat of battle. But, what moved her the most, was the bodies littering the ground. Ogremon, Skullmearamon and Saberleomon were already dead, she could tell. They were just lying on the ground, not moving at all.   
  
"What are we going to do?" Agumon asked. "Sora? SORA?!"  
  
"I...I don't believe this," she said, watching in shock as Digmon and Cody were blown apart in front of her from an blast from a Mammothmon.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed,"Cody! No!"  
  
She started running through the battlefield, missing Aquilamon and Stingmon fighting a group of Devidramons in the sky. She saw a stray fire ball coming at her and she dove, missing it. She turned and saw a Dark Tyrannamon battling with Galgomon. To her left, Lillymon was going toe-for-toe with a group of Garbegemon. Behind her, Wizardmon and Andromon, the last two normal Digimon in the group, were teaming up against a squadron of Mekanorimons.   
  
She kept going though, she didn't know where, but she had to get to the other side of the battlefield. It was as if some inside force was directing her and Agumon there. That's when she saw Mariko Fugiama run out of the main cabin, with Michelle firing a barrage of bullets from her massive gun as at a group of Bakemon which were coming towards them.   
  
So far she had counted every Digital Warrior, except for Michael, Izzy and T.K. She could understand Michael, with Betamon unable to Digivole, he was as useless as her. Izzy was probably guarding the key cards, so he would be in his lab, but where was T.K.? As their leader, he should be out here with them, where was he?"  
  
"Damn!" Michelle shouted, through her gun into the only patch of snow left, "I'm out of bullets!" She turned to the young girl at her side, and clutched her to her chest, shielding her from the Bakemon's attacks that she knew where comming,"Mariko, I don't know what else to do, I-I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize," Mariko said,"You did your best."  
  
Michelle smiled at her, then they both held tight to each other. Sora saw the leader of the Bakemon shoot his Dark Claw towards them, when a familiar blur of green head-butted him into the snow.  
  
"Betamon!" she yelled, as she continued to run towards the cabin.  
  
"Good job, Betamon," Michael said, stepping out of the cabin,"It doesn't matter if you can Digivole or not, we're still going to fight 'til the end, right?"  
  
"Right!" Betamon said, charging the small army of ghost Digimon.  
  
With great effort, Sora turned her head from the battle the water Digimon was having with the Bakemon to where Michelle and Mariko were standing. She started running, to pull them out of harm's way, when the ground beneath the cabin blew apart, sending the two humans soaring into the air. Sora stopped short and turned to catch them, but they were moving too fast. She watched in horror as the two of them flew towards a tree.   
  
"Watch out!" she tried to warn, but they couldn't do anything. Michelle and Mariko were still holding on to each other as a stray blast hit them and blew them into nothingness. The only thing left was Tai's Digivice and Tag and Crest that Mariko was holding, fell to the ground, making a 'poof' sound in the snow.  
  
Sora allowed herself a moment to mourn them, only a moment, she just met them. She quickly ran over and picked up Tai's Digivice and Crest. Just holding them made her see Tai again, feel him, sense him. She quickly placed his crest around her neck and his Digivice on her belt. Sora didn't know why, but, this felt complete. She had his goggles, and was wearing the exact same thing Tai was wearing the day he died, and now she also had his Digivice and Crest. Then she heard an explosion from the sky.  
  
Looking up she saw Aquilamon falling to the ground. He was covered by a bright white light and turned back to Hawkmon.   
  
"Hawkmon!" Yolei yelled, running up to his unmoving body in the snow. She picked him up and held him tight to her chest. "Hawkmon," she cried, a tear falling down onto his still body,"Please be all right, please."  
  
Sora was going to run to her side, when she noticed a glow coming from beneath her. Looking down, she saw a glowing object from under her blue shirt. "Its the Crest of Love," Sora said,"It-its glowing. But...is it because I was thinking of Tai just now, or....or because of Yolei...?"  
  
"Sora!" Agumon yelled,"Watch out!"  
  
She didn't know what was happening, but she tried to run. However, it was already too late. A tentacle wrapped around her body and pulled her into the air. "Shellmon!" Sora exclaimed as she saw the Digimon that was holding her with one of his slimy strains of hair,"He's the one that destroyed the cabin and sent Michelle and Mariko to their deaths!"  
  
"Sora!" Agumon cried, running up to her,"I'll save you!"  
  
"I doubt it!" Shellmon said, stamping his foot down so that only Agumon's head was visible.  
  
  
Michael and Betamon were not faring any better. The Bakemon had scored a knockout in record time and Betamon was lying on the snow, stomach side up.  
  
"No!" Michael said as the reaming ghost Digimon hovered towards his Digimon. Betamon had succeeded in destroying a good portion of the squadron, but, there were still at least ten Bakemon left.  
  
"Their going to get him," Michael said,"No! Betamon! You can't give up! You have to fight them!"  
  
"I...I don't think I can!" Betamon moaned.  
  
"If you can't," Michael said, running towards him,"I'll protect you myself!"  
  
"Michael, don't," Betamon said, trying to get on his legs.   
  
Michael was all ready in front of him, hands out to block the Bakemon. It didn't work, however. As soon as one of the Bakemon were in rang, they flicked Michael aside with their dark claws.  
  
"No!" Betamon yelled, flipping over onto his feet,"I'll get you for that!"  
  
"Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!"  
  
Michael, lying in the snow, looked on in awe. "He did it! He digivolved! Yes!"  
  
Seadramon glared at the Bakemon. He opened his mouth and sent a stream of water at the Bakemon. They disappeared in a blast of Digital Information.  
  
  
"So," Shellmon said, moving his Medusa hair so that he could look at Sora,"You are Sora Takenouchi?"  
  
"That's right!" Sora said, struggling against the tentacle that was wrapped around her body,"And you'd better let me go, or you're going to be sorry!"  
  
Shellmon smiled. "You should be honored," he said,"When Diaboramon read Leomon's memories, he named you as a primary threat! I don't know why, you don't even have a Digimon, but, orders are orders."  
  
Sora screamed as Shellmon's tentacle tighten around her,"Too tight! Can't breath!"  
  
Underneath Shellmon's foot, Agumon struggled,"Sora! I'll save you!" Then, he felt weird. He felt a surge of energy that he only felt once before, but it was something a Digimon never forgets. "Digivolve!" he yelled.   
  
Sora noticed another bright light from below her. "My Digivice," she said,"Its reacting-wait, that's not mine! Its......its Tai's!"  
  
"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"  
  
Shellmon flew backwards as Agumon grew in height and through him over. Sora went flying and landed in a giant pile of snow. "Wow!" she said, looking at the impressive Tyrannosaurus Rex standing a few feet in front of her,"He digivolved!"  
  
If Shellmon was surprised, he didn't show it. He charged Greymon, but Greymon grabbed him first. He lifted Shellmon into the air so that his face was lined up with Greymon's mouth. "Nova Blast!"  
  
Shellmon disappeared in a burst of fire with Sora cheering in the background. "Way to go!" she cheered,"You did it, Greymon!"  
  
  
"....and then T.K. and Magna Angemon, FINALLY showed up," Sora said, talking to Tai's grave," and the battle was quickly over. The bad news was that the Key Cards were taken, The Dark Masters now have them. The good news is that Izzy slipped them the fake card, so we've got one, and without all of them, the cards won't work. That Izzy's pretty clever. Also, Betamon digivolved, and T.K. gave Michael that crest that Gennai gave us, what was it called, Reliability? Well, anyway, now we're off to find Matt, and, once we do, we'll find a way to get the cards back, and we can change this world."  
  
She then knelt down in front of the headstone,"Destiny's a funny thing, isn't it, Tai? None of us know what's in store for us. When Agumon digivolved to save me, I knew that what Genai said was true, I was supposed to replace you. At first, I was mad. If the world was supposed to have a Tai, and I'm supposed to 'be' you now, what about me? What about the Sora Takenouchi that I was before you died? Did Fate decided that the part you were supposed to play in this world, was more important then the part I was supposed to play? Then, I remembered that when Hawkmon was injured, Yolei got the Crest of Love to glow. I know who is to take my place now. I don't know when, or if, I'll ever be able to visit you again, so, I'll say this, Goodbye Tai Kamiya. I love you, and have from the moment I saw you."  
  
She got up and started to walk away, then turned back,"One more thing, before I go. Since I'm supposed to take your place, I decided to give myself a new name, I hope you don't mind."  
  
The Crest of Courage glowed slightly, then dimmed. Sora smiled,"Thanks Tai."  
  
Sora turned and started to walk to where the remaining Digital Warriors were getting ready to rescue Matt. "Sora?"  
  
She turned around and saw Yolei walking up to her. "Sora, I...I want to say that I'm sorry for what Mimi and I said before. It...it was mean beyond words, I'm sorry."  
  
Sora nodded. Then she reached around her neck and pulled out the Crest of Love and handed it to Yolei. "Yolei, I want you to have this."  
  
"Your Crest of Love? I-I can't."  
  
"You have to," Sora said,"Its not mine anymore. During the battle, I felt the Crest glow, for the first time in five years. When Kari died, my heart hardened. The Crest of Courage is mine now, The Crest of Love, is yours."  
  
Yolei looked at the crest in her hand, then nodded. She placed it around her neck. "I will wear it proudly," she said,"I-I've got to show Ken."  
  
Then Sora Kamiya smiled as she watched her replacement walk off. "Yes, destiny is a weird thing."  
  
to be continued.... 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Part 7:  
  
"The Crest is down here?" Kari asked, as she followed Davis and Veemon down a dark hallway lit only by the light of candles on the wall.   
  
Davis nodded, then realized that Kari couldn't see. "Yes," he said,"This is where my sister put it after she saw me with it."  
  
"Okay," she said, feverously looking around,"I just hope she doesn't decide to check it until we're out of here. I wouldn't want to have to fight her, she's scary looking."  
  
"I know," Davis said with a smile,"She was always scary, even before she got fussed with a Megadramon."  
  
There was silence for the next couple of minutes until they reached a door with a lock on it. "I guess we can't go any further," Kari said, defeated.  
  
"No," Davis said, nodding to Veemon,"There is always a way." He reached inside his uniform jacket pocket and pulled out a red stripped egg with a horn in it.   
  
"Is that a Digi-egg?" Kari asked, her eyes wide with amazement.  
  
He nodded. "The Digi-egg of Courage. With this, we plan to open that door. Veemon will demonstrate."  
  
"Right. Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Jeeze!" Kari said.  
  
"Do you think you could possible be any louder?" Davis asked.  
  
"Sorry," Flamedramon said, firing a small stream of fire at the lock, which melted off easily. "Let's go."  
  
They walked inside, and Kari gasped. The shelves that lined the walls were filled with the weirdest objects she had ever seen, even as the Bishop Yagami. Gold idols and dolls were on the top shelves boxes that seemed to radiate steam were lower, and on the bottom shelves, were human body parts. "Wh-what is this place?"  
  
"The Dark Army safe," Davis said, walking to a box at the far wall,"This is where all the...artifacts, that we find are kept."  
  
He opened the silver box and pulled out a pink medallion. "Ah, The Crest of Light, perfect."  
  
"Davis!" Kari hissed,"I hear someone coming!"  
  
Davis quickly through the crest in his pocket, closed the box, and turned to face the door. "Jun?"  
  
The fussed Digimon/human walked in. "Jun," Davis said,"What are you doing down here?"  
  
She flashed a smile that sent a shiver down Davis's spine,"I could ask you the same thing, except I already know!"  
  
She raised her cannon arm,"You're finished, you little traitor! Darkside Attack!"  
  
Flamedramon pushed Davis and Kari out of the way. He raised his gauntlets and blocked the crazed Jun's attack.  
  
"Jun!" Davis yelled,"Stop this now, or I'll have you court marshaled and killed!"  
  
"Nice try," she said,"But I know you and...I believe your real name is Kari, isn't it, are both traitors!" She pointed towards the corner of the room,"There are security cameras here, remember?"  
  
"Damn!" Davis said, standing up,"I didn't approve that order!"  
  
"Piedmon himself signed the proper papers," she raised her cannon arm again,"Now that will be your downfall, and I will be in charge of the Dark Army. All my life, you've gotten everything handed to you on a silver-no a GOLD platter, no I'm going to cash in, finally! Darkside Attack!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
Jun's missiles and Flamedramon's fire blasts hit each other and exploded in a spectacular show of sound and light which tore through the walls, sending the blast outside the castle.  
  
Davis opened his eyes, immediately placing his hand to his head. Removing it he saw that it was soaked with blood. "Shoot," he thought, struggling to get up from where he was buried under the concrete rubble. "Kari, Flamedramon!"  
  
"Over here," he heard Kari said.  
  
He turned around and saw her struggling to her feet with Veemon helping her. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kari said, "Davis, you're bleeding!"  
  
"Its-its nothing," Davis said.  
  
"Yes it is," Kari said, ripping part of her robe away,"Let me dress it."  
  
"Kari, really," he protested, but Kari would hear of it.  
  
"Its going to get infected, and where does that leave me?"  
  
After she was done, Davis was now sporting a bandana,"Let's hurry up and get you to where you belong."  
  
"Where are the Digital Warriors, any way?" Veemon asked.  
  
"The latest report indicated that they had been seen in the Digital World," Davis said,"In the Server Desert."  
  
"I'm right behind you," Kari said, running behind Davis.  
  
  
Matt Ishida would have screamed, but he would never give his captors that satisfaction. He felt another burst of pain shoot through him as more electrical currents were pulsed into his wrists from his chains.  
  
Machinedramon looked oddly at the captive chained to the wall. He hadn't even made a sound in the past hour. "I wonder if I killed him?" Machinedramon asked, stomping over.  
  
He stared Matt in the face. When he looked into the rebel leader's eyes, he still saw that glimmer of hatred towards the Dark Master. "You're still alive," Machinedramon said,"Good. After that display of power, are you ready to finally tell us what we want to know? Why haven't the key cards we stole from your base create a portal into the dimension of time?"  
  
He heard a sound coming from Matt's through, then felt something slick when Matt spit in his face.  
  
He grolwed,"So be it!" He turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
He walked across his prison base and made his way into a large lab, filled with scientific machinery that Izzy would have fell in love instantly when he saw it. "How goes the search, Datamon?"  
  
Datamon turned around from where he was working and shook his entire body. "No good, I'm afraid. These cards are not working at all."  
  
"Lovely!" Machinedramon said,"Find the secret of those cards now! The Digital Warriors are comming."  
  
"They're here?" Datamon asked.  
  
"They've been in the Server Desert since yesterday. I have set a trap for them, but be ware."  
  
  
The girl calling herself Sora Kamiya looked at the Crest of Courage dangle from her hands. "This is my trait now, this is my virtue, can I live up to it? I've been anything but courageous."  
  
The Digital Warriors had decided to camp out under the Digital sky. "It is nice out here," Mimi said, looking up,"I never thought the desert could look this lovely."  
  
"I know," Yolei said,"It was so hot and sticky out here only a few hours ago, now look at it."  
  
Sora smiled at the conversations, it was like nothing had changed. They were all still a family. Looking around the, Mimi, Palmon, Yolei, Salamon, and Hawkmon were lying at the base of a small sand dune, watching the Digital Stars. Willace, Ken, and Izzy were attempting to cook, truly a funny sight. T.K. was trying to supervise the three of them, which was even funnier. Only Michael and Betamon were alone. They were off to the left, dangling the Crest of Responsibility in his hands. "I wonder..?" Sora thought.  
  
Michael kept staring at it. "What does it mean?" he asked himself.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He turned and noticed Sora standing there. She sat down next to him. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine I guess," he said, still looking at the crest.  
  
"You're wondering about it too, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"You too? But you've always had a crest, this is the first one I've got."  
  
She took out her crest and held it in her palm. "This Crest was originally supposed to be Tai Kamiya's. It was his before he died, along with Agumon. Now, suddenly I find that I'm supposed to replace him in his role in destiny."  
  
"And that's why you've even taken his last name for yourself?" Michael asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah," she said,"I guess you could say, its a longing, a way to make me feel like we're married, even though that will never happen now. I'm worried that I'll never live up to his deeds."  
  
Michael put his crest back around his neck. "He must have been a very special person."  
  
"He was," Sora said,"You know, I've always wonder about the worth of a person. Its hard to believe that one kid, could eventually mean to be so much, to so many people."  
  
"He always meant a lot to you," Michael said.  
  
She nodded. "I knew him since kindergarden, and when Matt met him at camp, he changed his life, but, there was one person that always held Tai in very high regard. His sister, Hikari. After Tai died, I tried to be like an older sister to her, but, I failed. She was killed the day Diaboramon destroyed Tokyo."  
  
Despite her best efforts to stop, she started crying. "Its not fair. They were both such good people, why did they have to die?"  
  
Michael wasn't sure what to do. "I guess, I'm worried that I won't be able to make my crest glow. I've never been the world's most responsible person, so why did I end up with the Crest of Responsibility."  
  
Sora smiled, then shrugged. "Destiny's a funny thing."  
  
  
The next morning...  
  
"What is that?" Tentomon asked.   
  
"Its looks like an ocean surrounded by forest on two sides, in the middle of the desert,"Izzy said.  
  
"I knew the Digiworld was weird,"Ken said,"But I didn't know oceans could exist in the heart of a dry wasteland like this."  
  
"Neither did we," Wormon said.  
  
Just then, there was a bubbling from the center of the giant body of water. "What's going on?" Yolei asked, hiding behind Ken.  
  
A cyclone of water shot out from it and a very large creature with a hard shell and a hammer stood in the middle.   
  
"Zudomon?" Ken shouted, "That means.."  
  
They heard clapping and turned to the left. A figure in a white lab coat walked out. "Great deducting, as usual."  
  
"Dr. Kido," Ken growled,"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Searching for the former Bishop Yagami and Davis Motomiya."  
  
"Why?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Because they've turned traitor. It seems that Motomiya has been searching for the true identity of the Bishop Yagami and helped her remember her true past."  
  
"What true past?" Izzy asked.  
  
Kido looked around, then smiled deeply when he saw Sora. "Her true identity as Kari Kamiya!"  
  
"What?!" Sora shouted before anyone could say anything.  
  
"When we found her she had no memory of her past. We helped her make a new one, until Motomiya made her remember."  
  
"You're lying!" Sora said,"Kari's dead, and even if she wasn't, she wouldn't be a Dark Master!"  
  
"Belive what you want," Kido said,"My orders from Jun Motomiya were to find those two, but I don't see why I can't destroy you while I'm here."  
  
Then, before any of the Digital Warrior Digimon could fight, Zudomon attacked. "Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
Still in their Rookie forms, the Digimon couldn't stand up to such an attack. Betamon, knowing what was about to happen, jumped into the only safe spot, the water.  
  
Zudomon laughed. "That wasn't so hard! I've got them all-wait, one's missing."  
  
"Right here!" Seadramon shouted blasting up from under the water, hitting Zudomon in the chin.  
  
"Go get him!" Michael said.  
  
Zudomon grabbed Seadramon and threw him onto the sand. "Now to finish you off," he said, raising his hand,"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
He pounded the ground, throwing the Digital Warriors in all different directions. "Is everyone okay?" T.K. asked, struggling to get to his feet.  
  
"Yolei!" Hawkmon yelled,"Where's Yolei?"  
  
They looked around frantically, trying to find their missing member before Zudomon attack again.   
  
"I'm over here!"   
  
They all turned towards the source of the voice. Yolei was in the water, struggling to stay afloat.  
  
"Yolei!" Hawkmon cried, flying towards her.  
  
"Help me," she pleaded, trying to grabbed onto Hawkmon's feet,"I can't swim so good, Hawkmon."  
  
Unfortunately, since her hands were wet, she lost her grip and fell into the water. "I've got her!" Michael cried, jumping diving in.  
  
He found her just below the surface, almost unconscious. Zooming over, he grabbed her and brought her up.  
  
She started gasping for breath, and started to struggle again, but Michael wrapped his arms around her. "Easy Yolei, I've got you."  
  
She then realized that she was on the surface, floating. "Michael," she said,"You-you saved me!"  
  
He smiled. Then, a bright blue light shown from under the water. "What is that?" Yolei asked.  
  
"The crest," Michael said, in a daze,"Its glowing."  
  
His Digimon slithered across the ground and dove back in the water. "Seadramon digivolve to.."  
  
He jumped back out of the water, larger and red in color. "...Megaseadramon!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon said, slamming his hammer down.  
  
Michael twisted in the water so his back was towards the battle. "I'll protect her, no matter what!" he thought.  
  
"I don't think so!" Megaseadramon said, blocking the attack with his horn. "My turn, Thunder Javelin!"  
  
Zudomon felt the pain of electricity shot through him. He struggled, but he couldn't hold it any longer. He returned to his Bukamon stage and zoomed into Kido's open hands.  
  
Kido stared at the group. "Your move," Sora said, clenching her fists. He turned around and ran back into the forest.  
  
  
"Well, you see, Lord Machinedramon, its actually a pretty funny story."  
  
"Quite staling and tell me what happened, Archknight Motomiya," Machinedramon growled at the image of Jun on the communicator screen,"that is, while you are still able to talk!"  
  
"Uh, yes, your highness," Jun said,"Kido found the Digital Warriors. He was engaged in a battle with them at the Ocean Oasis."  
  
"They were only a few miles from this base?" he shouted.  
  
"Yes," Kido said, stepping into view,"and I was going to capture them, but this one Betamon was really strong, and-"  
  
"Enough!" Machinedramon shouted,"If you thought that puny, little, Rookie Digimon was tough, wait 'til I get through with you." He turned towards Jun,"Why didn't you alert me, you two-bit Frankenstein Monster?"  
  
"We were going to tell you sooner," Kido said,"But they really wounded me."  
  
"You're right," Machinedramon said, turning around,"I should be more sympathetic after your grueling battle. Jun, please reward him for helping me locate the Digital Warriors."  
  
"Right," Jun said, raising her cannon hand. "Darkside Attack!"  
  
Gommamon winced in pain as he hobbled around on three feet. "You-you shot my paw!" he said.  
  
"Never fail us again!" Jun said, raising her hand at Kido,"Or you're head will be next."  
  
Joe gulped. "Yes ma'am."  
  
to be continued.... 


	10. Default Chapter Title

Part 8:  
  
Matt gritted his teeth in an attempt to keep from screaming as bolts of electricity were shot through his body. His body spasmed against the wall his was chained to. "I am impressed," Machinedramon said,"But you are only flesh and blood. If I increase the voltage, you will die."  
  
"Then....I...will...gladly.....die," he managed to say, "I....would....never....serve....you."  
  
Machinedramon growled. There was a beeping noise from the control console. He shut the voltage off and walked over to the screen. "Machinedramon here."  
  
"My Lord Machinedramon, "Datamon said over the speaker,"The Digital Warriors have crossed the prison property lines. You orders?"  
  
"Is that new weapon you created ready for use."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Lead the attack, Datamon, and destroy them!"  
  
"Hail the Dark Masters."  
  
  
"I'm exhausted!" Yolei whinned,"Why can't we ride our Digimon? I'm sure my feet wouldn't hurt as much if I was ridding Aquilamon!"  
  
"For the hundredth time," T.K. said,"This desert doesn't have any cover for a large bird. We need to move in secretly."  
  
"But its so hot!" she complained.  
  
"Yolei," Sora said, getting very annoyed,"Stop whining! How did you ever make it as a Digital Warrior? Even Mimi hasn't said anything yet."  
  
"Very funny," Mimi said.  
  
"Its easy for you," Yolei said, whipping her head,"Your hair isn't as long as mine. It feels like I'm wearing a mop on my head."  
  
"Why, oh why did I ever die my hair pink," Mimi said,"Its such a dark color."  
  
Michael huffed and whipped his forehead with a washcloth. Then he rung it out, making a large circle of mud in the sand.  
  
"I don't think Michael and Betamon can take much more," Yolei whispered to T.K.,"They're both used to water, its so dry out here."  
  
"I know," T.K. replied,"And they'd never say anything."  
  
Ken overhead Yolei's comment and snorted. "Yeah," he said, to himself,"Let's all worry about Michael."  
  
"I think you're jealous," Willace said.  
  
"I am not," Ken said,"Why should I be worried? Just because Michael saved Yolei, doesn't mean they feel anything for each other, right?"  
  
Willace was about to answer, when the ground started shaking. "What's going on?" Leomon asked.  
  
"Sensors indicate objects moving beneath the surface," Andromon said, "Emerging....now!"  
  
Several large black cables jumped from underneath the sand and began to wrap around the Digital Warriors.  
  
"We're....caught!" T.K. said, struggling to get free.  
  
The Digital Warriors were all wrapped tightly in a mess of black cables, trying to get free. Then, an object floated up from the sand. "Welcome to my parlor, said the spider, to the fly!"  
  
"Datamon," Ken said, struggling to get free,"What are you doing out here, in the middle of the desert?"  
  
"Why, I think it would be obvious to the Dark Master of Cruelty!" Datamon said, hovering towards them.  
  
"That's former Dark Master," he said,"But, tell me something, has the Bishop Yagami turned traitor?"  
  
"Yes," Datamon said,"That is correct. It appears that she had amnesia the whole time, and only Kido, Piedmon, and Motomiya knew, but, that doesn't matter."  
  
"Are you going to kill us?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"Eventually," Datamon said, holding up a weird looking gun,"but first, I want to tell out my new device. Who shall go first...ah! I know."  
  
He moved the gun until it was over Yolei,"You will be first."  
  
He pressed the barrel right against her head. She closed her eyes, that's when she heard someone yell out,"Fire Rocket!"  
  
The cables in front of her melted away and she fell to the ground, missing a blast of pink smoke from the gun. The fog dropped to the ground and dissolved a small area of the sand.  
  
"Ahh!" she said when she saw this.  
  
The rest of the black cables melted away, freeing the Digital Warriors. "What's going on?" T.K. asked, turning towards where the fire blasts came from. There was a large blue dragon man wearing orange armor, a boy to his left, and a girl in the back.  
  
"Flamedramon?!" Datamon asked,"Not only do you leave, but now you openly attack us?"  
  
"Right!" Davis said, as he and his Digimon ran towards them.  
  
"I'm leaving," Datamon said,"But, I'm taking one of them with me!"  
  
He waved his hand and another set of black cables emerged from the ground and wrapped around Yolei and Hawkmon, and started pulling them into the ground.  
  
"Yolei!" Sora yelled, getting to her feet and running towards them.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Datamon said, firing the gun at Sora. A blast of pink smoke emerged and Sora couldn't help but breath it in. She coughed for a bit, then fell to the ground.  
  
"Now," Datamon said, emerging back into the ground,"Let's see what keeps the holder of the Crest of Couarge awake at night!"  
  
Sora shook her head and the smoke dissipated. She ran over to where Yolei's hand was still visible, being pulled in by the second. She went to grab it, when she saw something she thought she would never see again."Tai...?"  
  
The image standing in front of her was Tai, there was no doubt. "Tai?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Sora," he said,"I'm very disappointed in you."  
  
"W-What?" she asked falling to the ground.  
  
His face was stern and cold,"You've let me down. I trusted you to watch after Kari, and you failed."  
  
"B-but Tai," she said,"I..I.."  
  
"I hate you!" he said, starting to vanish,"I can't stand you, and I never could!"  
  
"Sora!" Agumon shouted,"Sora, what is it?"  
  
"Tai," she said,"He-he told me that....no..NO! It had to be a trick! That's it, Datamon made a trick to keep me from rescuing Yolei."  
  
Then the reality of the situation hit her. She began to dig frantically in the sand,"Yolei, Yolei!"  
  
"Sora," Agumon said, placing his hand on her back,"Sora...SORA! They're gone. I'm sorry."  
  
She gave up and looked at her hands,"I was so sacred...I...I couldn't move. Its all my fault that Yolei's gone. Its all my fault!"  
  
  
  
Yolei opened her eyes and saw that she was in a weird room. It reminded her of Izzy's lab. She was strapped to a table and Hawkmon was strapped to the wall. "What's going on?"  
  
"Ahh, you are awake," a voice said.  
  
She turned to the sound and saw Datamon floating near a large computer. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked.  
  
"To you?" Datamon asked,"Nothing. To your Digimon..."  
  
"What are you going to do to Hawkmon?" she asked.  
  
"Hawkmon can digivolve to Aquilamon, then, in order to reach the Ultimate Level, he must Jogress Digivolve with an Gatomon. I am going to try and see if he can do it without an Gatomon."  
  
"You mean..normal Digivolve?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"Yes," Datamon said, turning back to the computer,"Should this procedure become terminal, you have my condolences."  
  
"What?!"  
  
  
"K-K-Kari?" Sora studdered, looking at the girl in front of her,"Is that really you?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, kneeling in front of her friend,"Its me. I-I'm sorry for everything that I did while I was the Bishop Yagami. I-I had no idea who I was, and the Dark Masters convinced me that I was evil. I'm sorry."  
  
Sora just looked at her and started crying. She reached over and hugged him.  
  
"So," Ken said, turning to Davis.  
  
"Huh!" he said,"Lord Ken." He bowed in front of him.  
  
Ken smiled. "Get up, Davis. I'm not the Dark Master of Cruelty anymore."  
  
"Right," he said, standing up,"I..lost myself for a moment."  
  
"Why are you here?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I came to deliver Kari to the Digital Warriors," he said, defensively.  
  
"And now what are you going to do?" Willace asked.  
  
"He's going to join us," Sora said,"Same as Kari."  
  
"Sora," T.K. said,"Listen, I know how you feel about the two of them, but, he was in charge of the Digital Army, and she was a Dark Master! I don't know if we can trust them."  
  
"I don't know," Ken said,"I was a Dark Master, and you trusted me."  
  
T.K. sighed deeply,"After we rescue my brother, we'll let him decided."  
  
"How are we going to do that anyway?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"Don't forget about Yolei," Michael said.  
  
T.K. smiled at his friend,"No, of course not. Izzy, I know you can hack into the Dark Masters's host computer, can you see if you can get me some information?"  
  
"Like what?" Izzy asked, taking out his laptop.  
  
"I want to know the schematics of this pyramid, the soldier placement and schedules, and the rooms where Yolei and Matt are kept."  
  
"I'll try," Izzy said,"But give me a few minutes."  
  
Everyone nodded and took it as a time to relax before a major battle. "Sora?" Kari asked, turning to her friend, who still hadn't got up from where she was sitting in the sand,"What's wrong? Is it me?"  
  
"No," she said,"No, of course not, its just..well, when I was going to save Yolei, Datamon hit me with some kind of fear ray, that made me see my worst fear."  
  
Kari sat down next to her and placed her hand on Sora's back,"If you don't mind me prying.."  
  
"It was your brother," Sora said,"And he told me that I was a major disappointment to him, and that he hated me."  
  
"That's your worst fear?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes,"Sora said, holding the Crest of Courage in her hand,"What a joke, huh? The holder of the Crest of Courage, afraid of a ghost. I can't help thinking that...he's right. That he is disappointed in me."  
  
"Sora," Kari said,"My brother is NOT disappointed in you. In fact, I know he's very proud of you. He thought very highly of you, you were his best friend. Maybe, in a different world, you two could have been more."  
  
Sora smiled, as she put the crest away. "Thank you Kari. I needed to hear that."  
  
"No problem, Big Sister," Kari said.  
  
Davis smiled as he watched the two of them hug each other. He turned around and was going to walk away, and take some time for himself, when Ken stopped him.  
  
"Davis," he said,"So, you knew all along that the Bishop Yagami was really Kari Kamiya?"  
  
"No," Davis said,"I had an idea, but, no, I didn't know it was her until she told me. She had me trapped, so I had to get her to remember."  
  
Ken turned and looked at Sora and Kari,"I'm glad you did though. Sora's always been cold, moody, and way too serious, but in the past couple of weeks, she's been worse than ever. Maybe Kari can get her to open up a little more."  
  
"I hear she's taken Taichi Kamiya's name for herself?" Davis asked.  
  
Ken nodded. "She must have really loved him to take his name for herself."  
  
They both nodded and stared out into the desert. "Did you know him?" Davis asked,"I mean, before you became a Dark Master?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "No, I never had the pleasure. I wish I could have though. After Kimeramon betrayed me and I almost died, I knew that the Dark Master's weren't right. I left them, and started to wander, with no purpose, just me and Wormmon. That's when I met Yolei. She was the one that believed in me and told me about the Digital Warriors, about the impact that Tai Kamiya had on everyone. He must have been a very important person. I can only wonder what the world would have been like if he had lived."  
  
Davis nodded,"But, that's what you're trying to do, right ?"  
  
"Yeah,"Ken said,"We've got to get those key cards back, then we'll send Leomon back in time and prevent Tai from dying. But, we've got to do that before a very powerful Digimon called Apocalymon appeared."  
  
"Apoclaymon?" Davis asked, shivering,"The name alone sends shivers down my spine."  
  
  
"Kari," T.K. said, with a strange Digimon trailing behind him, walking over to where she and Sora were sitting,"I want to do this now, because we may need you later. Kari, this is your Digimon partner, Salamon."  
  
The Digimon shyly walked around from behind T.K.'s legs,"Hello."  
  
"Hi," Kari said, cheerfully,"I guess we're partners now, huh?"  
  
The Digimon nodded, and trotted over to her,"I'm glad to finally meet you."  
  
Sora smiled, then got up. "I'll leave you two alone, so you can get to know each other."  
  
"T.K.," Tentomon cried from his spot at Izzy's side,"We've got what you need, and I don't think you're going to like it."  
  
"What?" Patamon asked as he and T.K. came over, followed by the rest of the Digital Warriors.  
  
"Machinedramon is here," T.K. said, not even missing a keystroke as he continued to type.  
  
"What? Machinedramon is here? That's just great! The Dark Master of Technology is the second strongest Digimon, next to the Dark Master of Darkness, Piedmon himself!"  
  
T.K. turned to Davis. "That doesn't scare us. We're the Digital Warriors."   
  
T.K. then faced everyone else,"These prisons of his have gone on long enough! Today, we make sure Machinedramon falls!"  
  
to be continued....  
  
I KNOW THIS IS MUCH SHORTER THAN MY OTHER CHAPTERS, BUT I DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO THINK I GAVE UP OR SOMETHING! PLUS, FOR THE BATTLE WITH APOCALYMON, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT DIGIDESTINED YOU WANT HIM TO FACE, ONLY MATT AND SORA MUST BE PART OF THE TEAM. SO, I NEED SIX OTHERS. PLEASE I WANT YOUR INPUT. 


	11. Default Chapter Title

Part 9:  
  
Machinedramon smiled as he watched the wounds on Matt's entire body bleed. "So it seems I have finally defeated you."  
  
Matt slowly lifted his head and stared Machinedramon in the eyes. "If my end means that the other Digital Warriors will be able to save this world, then so be it!"  
  
Machinedramon grolwed,"Your martyr attitude does not impress me!"  
  
With great effort Matt managed a slight smile,"As a great man once told me, Sometimes you have to give of yourself, to do the right thing!"  
  
Machinedramon was about to slash Matt with his giant claw, when the entire Pyramid Prison was hit with a tremor.  
  
"Huh?" Matt asked.  
  
"What was that?" Machinedramon asked. He turned around and walked to the computer console by the door to the room. He pressed a button and the screen was brought to life. "What happened?"  
  
The Mekanorimon on the screen said,"We were hit by a high powered energy blast."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Lillymon is bombing us."  
  
"Well, bomb her back!"  
  
"This structure does not contain offensive fire power."  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Machinedramon yelled,"Attack her! Send everyone out there, if Lillymon is there, then the Digital Warriors are sure to be also!"  
  
  
Outside, Lillymon fired another Flower Cannon at the pyramid. "Wow," Mimi said, looking through her binoculars,"That was a nice shot. You knocked Machinedramon's emblem off the building."  
  
"Thanks," Lillymon said, landing next to her friend,"How are we with enemy targets?"  
  
Mimi shifted her gaze towards the bottom of the pyramid. She saw Machinedramon's metal army pour out of the doorways. "They're coming."  
  
"Then shouldn't we be leaving?"  
  
Mimi shook her head,"No, we can't. Izzy said to wait until at least half the army was out..."  
  
She watched as a sea of metal soon covered the small area at the base of the pyramid. "There must be close to a thousand down there," she said,"That's close enough. Let's go!"  
  
Lillymon grabbed Mimi's hand and the two of them flew into the air.  
  
  
"Good news, sir."  
  
"What is it?" Machinedramon asked the Mekanorimon.  
  
"They are withdrawing from the perimeter."  
  
"What?" Machinedramon asked,"I don't understand. Hmmmm."  
  
He gazed towards Matt, then back at the screen,"I am taking direct command of this operation."  
  
"As you wish sir."  
  
  
Outside, T.K., Davis, Sora, Ken, and their Digimon were running quickly towards the pyramid. "I must say," Davis said,"Lillymon was quite good. I'd say that nearly all of this prison's forces are gone."  
  
"Yes," T.K. said,"Now, according to the schematics that Izzy got, Matt is in a cell on the left, and Yolei and the Key Cards are in Datamon's lab, on the right. We know what we have to do, right?"  
  
Sora and Ken nodded. "Let's go," she said. Ken, Wormmon, and Agumon followed her as she ran to the right. T.K. and Davis went to the left.  
  
They ran around the outside of the pyramid and stopped in front of the right side exit. "Let's go in," Davis said,"I'll show you the way."  
  
"You've been in here before?" Patamon asked as the two of them ran through the halls.  
  
"Of course we have," Veemon said,"We were in charge of the entire Dark Army, after all, and Davis was even on his way to becoming a Dark Master!"  
  
"Veemon!" Davis said as he led T.K. and Patamon towards Matt's prison cell.  
  
"Really?" T.K. asked,"And you gave all that up? Just like Ken and Kari?"  
  
"Yeah," Davis said,"I left because of Kari."  
  
They didn't say anything else until they reached maximum security ward. It was a long white hallway, with the cell doors visible and a small keyboard by each one. Luckily, Matt's cell was the only one occupied.  
  
"Matt!" T.K. said, looking through the small window on the door. He saw his older brother tied to the far wall, in a mess of blood.  
  
"I'll open it," Davis said, typing into the keyboard,"Now, hopefully, they haven't deleted my security code....yes! It still works!"  
  
The white metal door, slid open, and T.K. and Patamon rushed in. "Matt!" he yelled, trying to get the chains off him.  
  
"Hold on," Davis said, pressing a button on the console Machinedramon was at moments ago.  
  
The chains snapped open and Matt fell into T.K.'s arms. "Matt...Matt.....He's unconscious."  
  
Davis examined his wounds,"I can only image what he must have went through to keep whatever it was Machinedramon wanted silent."  
  
"We've got to hurry," Veemon said, "Gaurdromons are coming!"  
  
Davis placed Matt's right hand around his shoulder, and T.K. did the same to the left. Veemon helped Patamon carry Gabumon.  
  
  
Lillymon glanced over her shoulder. "Ha!" she said,"Those slow pokes can't catch up to me!"  
  
She and Mimi were suddenly thrown to the ground when they were hit by a wave of sand.   
  
"What happened?" Mimi asked,"It was like a bomb dropped into the ground."  
  
"Um," Lillymon studdered,"One did."  
  
"Oh great!" Mimi said,"Its Machinedramon!"  
  
The Dark Master of Technology's eyes glowed. "Its time for the end."  
  
"I don't think so! Terriermon digivolve to Galgomon!"  
  
"What's this?" Machinedramon asked, turning to his right. Willace and Galgomon stood defensively.   
  
"Your end has been long overdue!" Willace said,"Finish him Galgomon!"  
  
"Roger!" he said, as he began to fire from his gun arms.  
  
Machinedramon seemed to laugh as he swatted the bullets away with his arm. Willace and Galgomon duck, the bullets missing their head by inches.  
  
"Thunder Javelin!"  
  
Machinedramon turned around and saw Metalseadramon firing a bolt of lighting at him. This time he didn't move, he just let the attack hit him. "Yes!" Michael said.  
  
"I don't think so," Machinedramon said. There wasn't even a scratch on him. The Thunder Javelin had no affect at all.  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" he asked.  
  
  
Yolei struggled against her bonds. She pulled and tugged. "Ahhh!" she yelled as the cold, hard metal braces pinched her skin.  
  
"Struggle all you want," Datamon said, without turning around from his giant computer,"But you'll only exhausted yourself."  
  
"He's right," Yolei thought. She turned to the table adjacent to the one she was on. Hawkmon was strapped to that table, and it appeared that Datamon's machine hands were dissecting him. After they cut his stomach open, the pumped some sort of metal liquid into his veins. Then the hands stitched him up.  
  
"There," Datamon said,"That should be it."  
  
"At least I'm doing better than he is," she thought, as from underneath her shirt, the Crest of Love began to glow, "Hawkmon, please be okay!"   
  
Suddenly, the entire building began to shake. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm," Datamon said, typing into the computer,"Ah! It seems that we are under attack. Your friends are attempting a break in."  
  
Yolei's heart skipped a beat,"Really?"  
  
She was answered when the wall to the far left blew open revealing the outside. As smoke began to fill the room, someone said,"I have a suggestion for you, Datamon, next time, don't build a lab right next to outside of the building!"  
  
"Ichijoji!" Datamon said,"What are you doing here, you traitor?"  
  
"What do you think?" Greymon asked, growling as he and Stingmon stepped inside.  
  
"Yolei!" Sora shouted,"You're okay!"  
  
"Yeah," Yolei said,"But, Hawkmon isn't."  
  
Ken ran over to help them, while Sora stared Datamon down. "Where are the Key cards?"  
  
"I've already sent them ahead," Datamon said,"I was in the process of moving this lab."  
  
"Where did you send them?" she asked.  
  
"To the Dark Castle. They are now being guarded by Lord Piedmon himself!"  
  
"Sora!" Ken said, running over with Yolei and Hawkmon in his arms,"Let's go."  
  
"You go," she said,"Greymon and I will take care of this guy."  
  
"Oh really?" Datamon asked, holding up a gun,"This worked before!"  
  
Sora knew it was the same gas gun as before, but it happened too fast for her to hold her breath. When Datamon hit her with the pink smoke, she couldn't help but breath in.  
  
"Now, your greatest fear will come true again!" Datamon gloated.  
  
Sora looked up. Sure enough and image of Tai appeared again. "Sora," he said,"You've disappointed me!"  
  
"No!" Sora said, holding her head,"Its not true! My greatest fear, it doesn't exists! Kari told me so! If I know you are fake, than you can't scare me! I'm not afraid of you!"  
  
Underneath her blue shirt, the crest of courage began to glow. "Wha-?" she asked.  
  
"Sora," Greymon said, stepping forward,"Your courage is giving me even greater strength! I can digivolve!"  
  
"Greymon digivolve to Metalgreymon!"  
  
"Wow," Sora said,"You-you digivolved! I got the Crest of Courage to glow!"  
  
"I'm not impressed!" Datamon said. He fired a group of bullets from his fingers, which bounced off easily from Metalgreymon's metal arm.  
  
"No!" Datamon shouted,"This can't be."  
  
Metalgreymon lurched back,"Giga Blaster!"  
  
Datamon's eyes showed no emotion as the two missiles hit him.  
  
"Datamon is gone," Metalgreymon said.  
  
Sora nodded. "Let's get back to the others."  
  
  
"Don't waste your energy," Machinedramon said,"You can't beat me!"  
  
"We can try."  
  
"Who is it now?" Machinedramon asked.   
  
Everyone turned to the right and saw Izzy, Kari, Wizardmon, Andromon, Salamon, Megakabuterimon, and Leomon were running up to them. "And what are you going to do?" he asked.  
  
"Horn Buster!" Megakabuterimon shouted, flying towards the Dark Master.  
  
Machinedramon blocked the energy attack, dissipating it. "Anything else?"  
  
"Our turn," Kari said, holding out her Digivice.  
  
"Salamon digivolve to Gatomon!"  
  
"Wow," Kari thought,"My own Digimon, just Digivolved!"  
  
Gatomon ran towards Machinedramon. She jumped into the air and pulled her arm back. "Lightning Paw!"  
  
Machinedramon simply used one of his fingers and flicked Gatomon into the ground.  
  
"Ah!" Kari said.  
  
"This is too easy!" Machinedramon laughed.  
  
"Now," Machinedramon said, walking towards Kari,"You, traitor, are also the Missing Child. By the order of Piedmon, you are to be destroyed!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Kari smiled as she turned towards the right. There stood Sora and Metalgreymon, with Ken and Yolei in the background with Stingmon.  
  
"You're picking on the wrong girl's 'little sister'!" Sora shouted,"Get him Metalgreymon!"  
  
"Giga Blaster!"  
  
Machinedramon raised his arm and the missile detonated harmlessly against it.  
  
"But how?" Sora asked.  
  
"Thunder Javelin!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Lightning Blade!"  
  
"Magical Beam!"  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!"  
  
Each attack hit Machinedramon's chest and caused no damage at all.  
  
"He's strong," Ken said,"Too strong!"  
  
"Now," Machinedramon said, walking towards Kari,"Where was I."  
  
Then he felt a small amount of pain in his back, causing him to lurch forward. He spun around and saw Exveemon with Davis standing there. "You! I was wondering when you were going to show up!"  
  
"I'm here now," he said,"and I'm still going to protect Kari!"  
  
Machinedramon opened his hand and fired a blast of energy at Exveemon, sending him and Davis into the ground.  
  
"Now, let's get this over with!" he said, walking back towards Kari. Then he noticed a bright light from behind him.  
  
"Now what?" he asked, turning around. He saw Magna Angemon floating in the air. He pulled his fist back and shot it forward, sending a beam of light at Machinedramon's chest.  
  
He yelled in pain as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Have you had enough?" T.K. asked, standing by the unconscious Matt,"Or do you want some more?"  
  
"Funny," Machinedramon said,"I was just about to ask you the same question!"  
  
He quickly turned around back towards Kari,"Giga Cannon!"  
  
Gatomon stood protectively in front of Kari, but her head didn't even reach Kari's knees. The Digital Warriors looked on in horror as Machinedramon's attack inched towards Tai Kamiya's sister.  
  
"Kari!" Sora yelled.  
  
Kari saw the two balls of light heading towards her. She wanted to move out of the way, but, she was too scared. She was getting ready to die, when a shadow jumped in front of her. The two lights hit him and exploded. After the smoke cleared, she saw Davis lying on the ground in front of her.  
  
"Davis," she cried, kneeling on the side of him,"Please be okay."  
  
Davis slowly opened his eyes,"Are you, okay, Kari?"  
  
"You saved me," she said, with tears in her eyes,"I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"This is my fault," he said,"I got you involved in this."  
  
"No," she said, crying,"Its my fault. That attack was meant for me, not you."  
  
Davis smiled. "Don't be. I haven't regretted anything. I was proud to have known you."  
  
He turned away from her gaze, and saw that the other Digital Warriors were gathered around. He scanned the faces, until he saw the one he wanted. "Lord Ken.."  
  
"Don't call me that," Ken said, kneeling in front of him,"Okay? Don't call me that again."  
  
"I think, that was the last time," Davis breathed heavily,"I want you to have Exveemon, with him, Stingmon can digivolve to the Ultimate Level."  
  
"Davis..." Ken said.  
  
"Take it," Davis said, handing Ken his Digivice,"I want you to carry on for me. Protect Kari."  
  
He turned back to Kari. "I will give your brother a message. I'll let him know, how proud he should be, of his....little...sister...."  
  
"Davis!" Kari cried, hugging him,"Oh Davis!"  
  
From under her shirt, the Crest of Light glowed. "Huh?" Kari asked.  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"  
  
"Ha!" Machinedramon said,"If Magnaangemon couldn't stop me, what makes you think you can?"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
To everyone's horror, the arrow vanished when it hit Machinedramon's chest.  
  
"This is it," Michael said,"We're finished."  
  
"No."  
  
"Matt!" T.K. said, helping his brother to his feet,"You're awake."  
  
"Yes," he said, breathing heavily," we can't beat Machinedramon like this. None of you can, there is only one Digimon that can."  
  
"Who?" T.K. asked.  
  
Matt didn't answer him, he talked to Sora. "You must get Metalgreymon to return to Agumon. This won't work, unless he is at his Rookie level. The rest of you, distract Machinedramon."  
  
Sora hesitated, then put her hands to her mouth,"Metalgerymon! We need you!"  
  
The cyborg Digimon walked over, while the other Digimon went to engage Machinedramon.   
  
Angewomon was going to fly off, when Matt stopped her. "Angewomon, we'll need you."  
  
Metalgreymon walked over and returned to his Agumon form. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Sora," Matt asked,"Do you remember what happened the day you and I met? After Tai died?"  
  
"Of course," she said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, Myotismon entered this world at the same time that Diaboramon was invading the computer network. Magna Angemon, Garudamon, and Weregarurumon were battling Myotismon, while Megakabuterimon was fighting Diaboramon in the net. Magna Angemon defeated Myotismon, but he returned as Vemon Myotismon. Then we discovered the prophecy and Gabumon warped digivolved to Metalgarurumon. He defeated him, but then Piedmon arrived. Metalgarurumon seriously injured Piedmon, then Piedmon ordered Diaboramon to destroy Tokyo."  
  
Matt nodded. " Recite the prophecy."  
  
Sora thought,"The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon King, and when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the undead Digimon King will reveal himself in his true form, as the beast. Then an angel will shoot an arrow of hope and light at the loved one of those he was sent to protect, and a miracle will happen."  
  
"That is wrong," Matt said,"The original prophecy read, 'Then angles will shoot arrows of hope and light and the loved ones of those they were sent to protect. There were suppose to be two angels. Now we have two.  
  
When I entered Leomon's mind, I saw the battle with Venom Myotismon as it was suppose to happen. Tai was suppose to be with me that day. Angewomon was suppose to hit Tai with her Arrow of Light and Agumon was suppose to warp Digivolve. That's why I sent you to get Agumon, and Tai's Digivice and Tag and Crest. I only needed someone to take Tai's place, but, it seems fate has all ready decided that."  
  
"You mean me?" Sora asked,"But...I'm only Kari's big sister in name only, not blood! It might not work!"  
  
"The choice is yours," Matt said,"But, Agumon's mega form is the only way to beat Machinedramon!"  
  
"Sora?" Kari asked.  
  
Sora stared at the ground for a long time. Then she turned to Kari. "Do it."  
  
Kari nodded, and a beam of light shot from her crest and into Angewomon's hands, forming an arrow. Angewomon pulled the arrow bag in her bow,"My apologizes," she said,"If this doesn't work."  
  
Angewomon let go of the arrow and it hit Sora in the back. She felt a strange energy course through her as her body was filled with light.  
  
Machinedramon noticed this and turned his back on the other Digimon. "Not her, no!"  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"  
  
"Woah!" Sora said, looking at her Digimon. He was a very impressive warrior, almost like a knight.  
  
Wargreymon hovered in the air and floated towards his enemy. "Machinedramon, you have time and again, destroyed hope with your horrible prisons. Why?"  
  
"I don't owe you any explanations!" he said, pointing his cannons at Wargreymon,"Giga Cannon!"  
  
Wargreymon slammed to the ground, missing Machinedramon's Giga Cannon. He started running towards Machinedramon, the claws at the end of his gauntlets extended. He reached Machinedramon and slashed across, down, up, and to the side. Then he landed behind Machinedramon and shrunk.  
  
"Koromon!" Sora said.  
  
"Now," Machinedramon said,"I will finish you off!"  
  
"No way!" Koromon said,"You missed what I did as Wargreymon! I sliced you like an onion!"  
  
Machinedramon saw his vision split down the middle as his body slid apart. "No!" he screamed as he disappeared in a burst of Digital Information.  
  
"Yes!" Koromon shouted.  
  
"Machinedramon is gone!" Yolei yelled.  
  
The Digital Warriors began to celebrate, when Kari turned to Sora. "Sora, can we have a funeral for Davis?"  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
"We'll all help you," Yolei said, turning towards the other Digital Warriors," Right guys?"  
  
They all nodded.   
  
Matt did too, then turned towards the sky, imagining the opening through the Digital Barrier in the sky. "You're next Piedmon!"  
  
to be continued... 


	12. Chapter 10

Part 10:  
  
GUYS, FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT WERE READING TIME WARS, OR EVEN REMEMBER THAT STORY, DON'T WORRY, I WILL FINISH IT! I'VE GOT A GREAT IDEA, BUT I CAN'T FINISH THAT STORY UNTIL THIS ONE IS DONE! THE REASON IS THAT SOME OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE AGE OF DARKNESS WILL CROSS OVER INTO THAT WORLD!  
  
  
Inside of the Dark Tower in Tokyo, Piedmon oversaw the completion of his last Dark Master. Although he was a solitary figure, Piedmon did not like to rule alone, it was easier to destroy one's work, if one works alone.  
  
"Is he almost ready?" Piedmon asked, growing impatient.  
  
The nearly transparent figure of Diaboramon nodded. "Yes, my lord." He then turned back around and continued to stare at the computer screens connected to the coffin.  
  
Diaboramon was a confusing Digimon, even to those at the highest ranks of the Dark Empire. He was a very powerful Digimon, but he was not a Dark Master, for the simple reason that, since he was created on the Internet, he could only hold a physical form on the Internet. Outside of an electronical device, he was a transparent figure of electrical signal, unable to use that great power. However, being a creature that existed on the Internet, did have its advantages, for example, there was no security system that he could not over ride. Like when he invaded Datamon's computer data banks after he died.  
  
Piedmon nodded, quite pleased with himself. "Soon now," he said,"The Dark Masters will live again!"  
  
Just then, he felt a strange energy flood through him that brought the mighty Dark Master of Darkness to his knees. "Piedmon!" a voice echoed through his mind.  
  
"Y-yes," Piedmon said in a fearful voice.  
  
"Destroy those Digital Warriors," the voice said,"and, just so there are no misunderstandings, this is your last chance!"  
  
"I understand," Piedmon said through clenched teeth as the pain began to become unbarable,"I will not fail you, master."  
  
  
  
The checkpoint was an area of guards surrounding a Digital Gate. There were hundreds of them scattered across the Digital World, each one corresponding to a different area on earth. They were extremely important to the Dark Masters, they were the way in which they could control both worlds. The Digital Warriors often times had toyed with the idea of knocking out these doorways, but each time advised against it. They were tools for them, also, and as such, were needed. The stress involved in thinking of a plan for getting through those checkpoints, however, was not.  
  
The checkpoint itself was a half circle structure with a series of gates each in different rooms along the back, and the opposite, curved wall was the entrance. Inside were lines and lines of Digimon and humans that were waiting to see the Gardromon on the other side of the desk counters.  
  
It reminded Willace slightly of the Custom area of the airport he would have to go through when returning from his trips to other countries, but, he didn't remember having to disguise himself.  
  
The Dark Masters really didn't care that you were human or Digimon, just fame. If you had enough wealth and fame, like Fugiama, who was allowed the keep a night club, you were an important person, unfortunately, most of both world's population was not.  
  
The Digital Warriors, were disguised, simply, as school children, with Leomon, Wizardmon and Andromon as their guides. Matt was their teacher, and their Digimon were all at their In-training stages, so they could fit inside their backpacks.  
  
They had chosen green school uniforms and were quite well disguised. Each one was excited at the idea of role playing, everyone except Sora, who was quite uncomfortable.  
  
She reached down and began to adjust her green skirt again, when Mimi whispered in her ear,"Sora, stop that! You're getting stares!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, in a disgusted tone,"But the last time I wore a skirt, I was five years old!"  
  
Mimi smiled and chuckled. "You know, if you dressed more feminine and took time out to take care of your appearance, you might get more looks from the guys!"  
  
"Mimi," she whispered,"This isn't junior high!" She then looked around at the rest of the Digital Warriors in their school uniforms,"Okay, okay! I'll play along, but, just because its part of the act!"  
  
In a louder voice, she said,"Really? Could you help me with my appearance?"  
  
"Of course!" Mimi said,"That's what friends are for, right?"  
  
"Thank you," Sora said, hugging Mimi,"You're my best friend!"  
  
Right behind them, Yolei was leaning on Michael's arm,"Would you two keep it down! Jeeze, some of us, that all ready have boyfriends, are trying to talk to them!"  
  
Sora and Mimi turned around and growled at her. "You know," Sora said,"I had a boyfriend before you were even in fourth grade!"  
  
She then turned around and pretended to cry on Mimi's shoulders, with Mimi comforting her,"Don't worry. It will be okay."  
  
"Wow," Michael whispered into Yolei's ear,"They're pretty good actors."  
  
"Yeah," Yolei said,"Even though the part about Sora's boyfriend was true."  
  
Even further back Willace had his arms crossed and huffed to himself. "You know, girls," he mumbled,"I am available!"  
  
"Don't waste your breath," Ken said,"They'll never notice you in a million years. The popular girls get their kicks from making everyone under them in the social ladder feel miserable!"  
  
Willace looked at him and chuckled,"Tell me, do you ever get used to being alone?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "No, you never do. Its like a cancer that eats you up inside and destroys your heart, making it appear that your heart is very hard, when, in fact, its crying inside. Not so much because you're anti-social, but, because you were made fun of, and put down so much in your early childhood by the children's teasing and taunting, you learned to keep quiet and sneak around. That works in the lower grades, but, as you get older and start to feel things for the opposite sex, but are so scared and nervous that you can't even talk to them, you're ignored and become unpopular."  
  
Willace patted his friends back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.....I mean, before Matt found me and brought me here, I was alone. I guess you never do get used to it."  
  
In the very back, Kari was sniffling lightly. "Those two guys," she said to T.K.,"Their lives must be full of heartache and sorrow."  
  
"Sora's too," he said.  
  
"Part of her hart break was my fault," Kari said,"If I had known who I was, maybe...."  
  
"Kari," T.K. said,"It wasn't your fault! The Dark Masters poisoned your soul, you had no idea who you really were."  
  
"I know," she said,"But still..."  
  
No one said anything else as they made their way upward through the line to the check in desk. The Gardromon behind it took the papers Andromon and Wizardmon had given him. They were a set of identification and passports. A red beam emerged from his left eye as he started to process their validitaty.  
  
"All is clear," the Digimon said in a mechanical voice,"You may proceed. Have a nice trip, children."  
  
The girls all smiled at him as they walked through the large metal doors and into one of the many rooms holding a gate. After they were through, the Gardromon pressed a button located on the vertical side of the counter."Nice try, Digital Warriors," he said,"But, your physical profiles were loaded onto our main network. You are no going to be destroyed."  
  
  
  
The Digital Gate was a large, circular, green, spinning circle attached to a metal circumference. Do to its very nature, to disassemble molecules and reassemble them at its counterpart on earth, the gates had to be constantly monitored for any changes in its energy patterns. A slight energy flux, could result in your atoms being scattered across infinity.  
  
The Digital Warriors watched the swirling colors of the gate. "Well," Matt said, stepping forward,"This is our first step towards saving this world, lets move."  
  
Suddenly, the color changed to dark red, and the lights on the metal circumference began to beep and wail. "What's going on?" Matt asked.  
  
"It appears," Izzy said, stepping beside him," That someone is coming through."  
"But that can't be!" Yolei said,"The gates are only one way. This one is a transmitter, it can only send, not receive!"  
  
"But," a voice chuckled, coming from the gate itself,"Any door is two way, you just have to know how to use it."  
  
A figure emerged from the swirling energies of the gate. He was a giant figure, with a massive suit of armor that covered his entire body, except for his black and white mask that covered the top part of his pasty skin.  
  
"Piedmon!" Matt gritted,"You honor me by coming in person!"  
  
"The pleasure is all yours," Piedmon said, "Now, I know we've had some disagreements in the past, and I know you're quite anxious on resolving them, but first, I would like to introduce you to some friends of mine, the New Dark Masters!"  
  
He stepped out of the way and pointed to the gate. Another figure emerged, a girl this time. She had no hair, or, if she did, it wasn't visible. The entire top portion of her head was covered by a metal mask that ended at her nose, allowing only her eyes to be seen. Her left hand was a gapping, while her right hand was clenched, ready to attack. She wore a tight tank top that allowed her wings to spread out. She also had a tight black skirt that had a tail emerging from it.  
  
"Jundramon!" Ken said.  
  
"Yes," Jundramon said,"I've finally gotten the recognition I deserve! I am the Dark Master of War!"  
  
The Digital Gate began to flicker and another new Dark Master emerged. This one was a woman. She wore a long red dress, with long white hair and a red hat similar to a witches. There were spider webs draped over her clothing.  
  
"I've never seen you before," Ken said.  
  
"She's Arukenimon," Willace said,"A Demon Beast Digimon."  
  
"That's right," Arukenimon said,"But I have a better name now, I am the Dark Master of Sorcery!"  
  
"Hey," Kari said,"That's who I was!"  
  
"Before you turned traitor!" she sneered.  
  
"Is there any one else we should know about?" Matt asked, turning towards Piedmon.  
  
Piedmon smiled,"Those are it!" He reached behind him and pulled out his swords,"Now, let's get this over with."  
  
Matt through his bag up in the air,"Gladly. Go!"  
  
From inside of the bag, they heard a famous Digimon cry. "Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!"  
  
The backpack was covered with a bright blue light before it was torn to shreds.  
  
"Let's do it guys," Sora said, through her own backpack up,"Go Koromon!"  
  
"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!"  
  
"Demiveemon digivolve to Veemon!"  
  
"Minomon digivolve to Wormmon!"  
  
"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon!"  
  
"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!"  
  
"Nyaromon digivolve to Salamon!"  
  
"Let's get him!" Agumon shouted, running towards Piedmon, when Gabumon stepped in his way.  
  
"What are you doing?" Agumon asked.  
  
"This guy is mine!" Gabumon shouted.  
  
"Gabumon warp-digivolve to Metalgarurumon!"  
  
"Very well then," Piedmon said,"Let's get this over with!"  
  
"After you," Matt said, jumping onto Metalgarurumon. The two arch-enemies seemed to read what the other was thinking, and they both flew up, to the sky, crashing through the ceiling.  
  
"I hope he knows what he's doing," Sora muttered, she then turned towards the two remaining Digital Warriors.  
  
"All right," Ken said, stepping forward,"I'll take Davis's sister."  
  
"And that spider witch is mine!" Kari said.  
  
Sora nodded,"Fine, but if you need help, we're jumping in."  
  
"So," Jundramon said, watching Ken step forward,"I see that my brother has given you his Digimon, but, you still can't beat me!"  
  
"Want to bet?" Ken said, holding out his two Digivices,"Show her!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"  
  
Jundramon just laughed as the two Digimon came towards her. She raised her cannon arm,"Darkside Attack!"  
  
Her barrage of missiles fired, knocking both Stingmon and Exveemon across the room.  
  
Ken watched his two Digimon crash into the wall. He turned back and glared at Jundramon. "I told you you couldn't beat me!" Jundramon laughed.  
  
Up in the air, Matt, riding on top of Metalgarurumon was flying circles around Piedmon. "There's no contest!" Matt said, as Metalgarurumon dodged one of Piedmon's swords.  
  
"Really?" Piedmon asked,"Clown Trick!"  
  
Metalgarurumon dodged it by performing an aerial barrel roll. "Impressive," Piedmon said.  
  
"I'm just getting started," Metalgarurumon said,"Ice Wolf Claw!"  
  
Piedmon whipped out his swords as the hundreds of missiles flew towards him. Using his sword as a bat, he deflected them back at their launchers.  
  
  
The battle down below was going well for Kari and Angewomon, but, not for Ken and his two Digimon. Jundramon was too strong for them. She had just finished knocking Exveemon to the ground, and was swinging Stingmon around by his arm blade. She was laughing as she through him into Exveemon.  
  
"This is humiliating!" Ken said.  
  
"That's it," Agumon said,"We're jumping in."  
  
"No!" Stingmon said, slowly standing up,"She is ours!"  
  
"That's right," Exveemon said.  
  
Jundramon smirked,"I see that Exveemon is as stupid as his partner, my late, brother. He got everything handed to him on a silver plater." She suddenly started to laugh,"And now he's gone! HAHAHAHAHA, and look, I've gone farther than he ever did! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
"No," Ken growled,"Stop it! Stop it!"  
  
"Why?" she laughed.  
  
Ken's eye were glowing fiercly,"Because, your brother's spirit is right here beside me! I can feel him!" His Digivice, on the left side of his belt, and Davis's Digivice, on the right side of his belt, began to glow.  
  
"What?" Jundramon demanded,"What is going on!"  
  
"Exveemon....."  
  
"Stingmon....."  
  
"......DNA Digivolve to....Paildramon!"  
  
Jundramon's eyes were open wide with shock as the fused Digimon walked towards her. "Who's so weak now?" Paildramon asked, Exveemon's and Stingmon's voices echoed through the room.  
  
Jundramon recovered and started to fire her missiles at him, but each attack detonated harmlessly against him. "My turn," he said.  
  
Two gun barrels appeared from behind around his waist. They began to fire at Jundramon, sending her crashing into Arukenimon. Both of them went sailing across the room and into the left wall.  
  
"Good," Sora said,"But what about Matt?"  
  
Their question was answered when Matt and Metalgarurumon slammed into the ground in front of them. They were both in bad shape. Metalgarurumon's armor was torn and ripped, he had severe burn marks along his body. Matt's clothing was ripped, and he was bleeding.  
  
"Matt!" T.K. yelled, running up to him.  
  
"Stay back!" Matt shouted, standing up,"I will handle Piedmon!"  
  
"Oh really?" Piedmon asked, landing in front of him.  
  
"Piedmon," Matt breathed heavily,"Where are the key cards?"  
  
"Where else?" Piedmon asked,"But back at the Dark Tower?"  
  
"Fine then," Metalgarurumon said,"After I beat you, we'll send Leomon back and save this world!" He charged towards the grinning clown.  
  
"Not!" Piedmon laughed. With one simple punch, he caused Metalgarurumon to return to his Tsunomon stage.  
  
"Tsunomon," Matt said, shocked as his In-training Digimon landed in his arms,"Don't worry, we'll stop him."  
  
"I don't think so!" Piedmon laughed,"Clown Trick!"  
  
It was like watching it in slow motion. Matt saw the blast of energy leave Piedmon's hand headed towards him. The world was moving so slowly, he, himself was included. He tried to move out of the way, but, it was useless. He couldn't move out in time.  
  
The Digital Warriors watched in horror as their leader was slowly enveloped in a bright light, once the light covered Matt and Tsunomon, the light exploded.  
  
"Scratch one Digital Warrior!" Piedmon laughed.  
  
"No!" T.K. screamed,"He-he's gone! Matt's dead!"  
  
Sora clenched her Digivice,"That's all I can take of you, Piedmon! Warp-Digivolve Agumon!"  
  
Her Digimon partner nodded, and was about to Digivolve to his strongest level, when the Digital Gate opened once again.  
  
"Who is it now?" Willace asked, covering his eyes from the bright light.  
  
Before anyone could answer, a dark figure emerged from the gate. He was as fast as lightning, and his strength was incredible. No one even could make out his features until after he had rammed Piedmon through the back with his sword.  
  
The Digital Warriors gasped as the watched Piedmon disappear into a burst of Digital Information. "I don't believe it," Kari mumbled to herself, watching Piedmon's assassin walk towards them.  
  
He, yes, they could determine a sense of masculinity around him, walked with such great strides that he was not someone to argue with. His entire physical being was surrounded by pitch black armor that clanked as he walked. He gauntlets contained protruding spikes in case his main weapon, the massive black sword failed, which it never did. His black cape fluttered behind him as he walked, making it appear that he was surround by night itself. It was his mask, however, that they would remember the most. It was a large helmet that covered only the back and top portions of his head, it pulled around to the front, creating two small eye holes and a thin open strip down the middle. However, the shadows cast from the helmet, prevented a distinguishing features from becoming visible.  
  
The Digital Warriors had no idea who he was, but Sora was the one that called,"Dark Master of Evil!"  
  
The dark knight nodded. "Yes," he said in a deep voice,"My subordinate, Piedmon, could not defeat you, even after I told him that this was his last chance."  
  
"Dark Master of Evil?" Arukenimon mumbled,"But, I thought you were only a myth!"  
  
"No," he said,"I am real, and, as of now, I am taking over the Dark Empire, are there any objections?"  
  
"No," Jundramon said, bowing, with Arukenimon following her lead,"There are none, my lord."  
  
He nodded,"Very well then, let's be on our way. We have the American continent to conquer."  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" Sora yelled,"Dark Master of Evil, I thought I destroyed you! Explain how you are still here!"  
  
"You know this guy?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Yes," Sora said,"A year after I joined the Digital Warriors, I left for a time and found myself in the Digital World, there, I encounter this monster you see before us. He was the supreme Dark Master, manipulating Piedmon and the rest. I fought him, and defeated him, but, its quite obvious that he's been alive this whole time, and has been manipulating Piedmon from the very beginning."  
  
"If she beat you," Mimi said,"How is it you are still alive?"   
  
"This is not the first time I've cheated death," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Michael asked.  
  
"Perhaps I should show you," he said. He reached up to his mask, and, grabbing both sides slowly pulled it off. The Digital Warriors gasped at the sight.   
  
"No," Kari said,"It can't be, no.."  
  
"Tai!" Sora yelled,"No, it can't be you!"  
  
"But it is me," he said, holding his helmet under his right arm,"It has been me this whole time! I have been behind Piedmon, using him as a puppet ruler, one that has outlived its usefulness."  
  
"No," Sora said,"I won't believe you."  
  
"Think about it," he said,"Why do you think it was so easy to make Kari a Dark Master? Because I knew exactly how to control her!"  
  
"You're lying!" Sora shouted, running towards him. Tai raised his left palm and fired a bolt of lightning that hit Sora in the chest and sent her flying across the room where she slammed into the opposite wall.  
  
As she laid on the ground, she watched the Dark Master of Death smile at her,"Ah, Sora, you've changed, I see."  
  
"How, how can it be you, Tai?" she asked,"You died when you saved us all from Spacemon!"  
  
"I did fight Spacemon," he said,"But I didn't die! You and Matt were so ready to make me into a martyr, that you BURIED ME ALIVE! I was trapped in that coffin for four weeks, FOR FOUR WEEKS, SORA! As I gave all my energy away in trying to free myself, a new type of energy filled me, the energy of hate, of jealousy, of revenge! Yes, vengeance kept my alive for another four weeks, as my hungry grew, my desire to see you buried six feet underground filled my nourishment! Then finally, I was feed!  
  
A Digimon found me. He had broken through the Digital Gate and made his way to the camp. He wanted to see this other world, and he detected me deep under the earth. It was an Agumon, who had traveled here to destroy the one that is your partner now, Sora, because he had been chosen, and not the one that saved me. Together, we vowed to take this world. After covering any evidence that I was alive, we returned to the Digital World, where we started to conquest of this one!"  
  
"Why, Tai," Sora asked, tears running down her face,"Why?"  
  
"Because, I hate you!" he shouted,"Not only did you leave me to die, you also took my place! I watched you and Kari become closer that we ever had, and it filled me with the desire to kill you, and, rest assured I will!"  
  
He turned around and walked back towards the gate,"But, first I must destroy America, then, using these fabulous key cards, every reality will be mine to control!"  
  
He disappeared into the gate, followed by Jundramon and Arukenimon.  
  
to be continued....  
  
  
I THINK I SHOULD EXPLAIN THIS TURN OF EVENTS. WHEN I STARTED 'AGE OF DARKNESS' IT WAS A SIMPLE STORY LINE. THE DIGITAL WARRIORS WOULD USE THE KEY CARDS AND JOURNEY THROUGH TIME TO SAVE TAI. THEN, I GOT THE IDEA TO USE SORA AS A NEW TAI, YOU KNOW, GIVE HER HIS POWERS, AND SO ON, HOWEVER, IT DID SEEM ODD FOR SORA KAMIYA TO NOT BE THE LEADER. I HAD ALWAYS WANTED SORA TO BE IN CHARGE, BUT, BECAUSE SHE DID NOT HAVE A MEGA DIGIMON, I COULD NOT. NOW, WARGREYMON IS HERS, SO SHE CAN BE IN CHARGE. I DID NOT THINK MATT WILL WILLFULLY GIVE UP HIS POSITION, SO, SORRY MATT-LOVERS, HE IS NOW GONE.   
  
WHY IS TAI EVIL? BECAUSE I NEEDED AN NEW ENEMY FOR THE DIGITAL WARRIORS AND THAT IDEA CAME TO ME WHEN I SAW THE PREVIEWS FOR THE BLACK WARGREYMON. IT WOULD BE UNEXPECTED, AND GIVE THEM A NEW CHALLENGE, IT WASN'T TAI DYING THAT CHANGED THE WORLD, SO HOW CAN THEY REPAIR IT? PLEASE KEEP READING, I GUARANTEE YOU WILL LIKE THE ENDING.  
  
  



	13. chapter 11

Part 11:  
  
The sky was dark, an odd sight considering that it was noon. Whether it was from the interference from the Digital Gates littering the world, or all the bombs and destruction, light didn't exist. The most basic form of energy was gone in this Age of Darkness.  
  
The city was dark too. It had been not too long ago that this city, this land was the last hope in the tyrannical grasp of the Dark Empire. This day, the hope failed as the Dark Master of Evil stepped outside onto the balcony of his penthouse throne room and started down at the crowd of loyal people and Digimon below.  
  
"Members of the empire," he shouted,"I bring great news today! Over two thousand years ago, Alexander the Great had a great dream. In pursuit of this dream, he conquered all of the Persian Empire, as well as most of Asia. Today, I, Tai Kamiya, Dark Master of Evil, am close to finishing his task. I will soon bring the entire world under my grasp! The world will be mine!"  
  
The crowd started cheering wildly, unable to control their excitement.  
  
"So easy," Sora Kamiya thought to herself as she looked at Tai through the telescopic cross hairs of her rifle from her safety spot on the roof of a building miles away. "So easy, so easy....with one shot I can end all of this. All this destruction and death. With one shot I could destroy the head of the Dark Empire and finish this age old war..."  
  
Her fore finger hesitated as she felt the cold metal of the trigger. "So easy ," she told herself,"So easy.........."  
  
In defeat she through the rifle onto the ground. "I can't do it. I can't kill him. Part of me still loves him," she thought to herself in disgust,"I'd better get moving if I don't want to get caught by the Dark Guards."  
  
She took one last look at the boy she loved, then ran towards the stairs.  
  
  
The Digital Warriors were seated around the large conference table. Well, T.K. wasn't. He was pacing up and down the floor, creating a grove. "Where is she?"  
  
"Would you please stop doing that?" Ken asked, watching him walk up and down the floor,"I'm getting tired just watching you."  
  
"He's right," Kari added, from her seat,"You've really got to calm down T.K."  
  
He stopped and stared at everyone across the table,"How do you expect me to calm down, when Sora's missing? She's not here!"  
  
He scanned each of the Digital Warriors, then pointed at Yolei. "Where did she go?"  
  
Yolei instantly straightened up. "I, uh, um, I don't know."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"She doesn't know!" Michael said,"You're obsessing! Sora's not here, okay, we all know she can take care of herself!"  
  
"Well, she didn't take Agumon with her," T.K. said, mentioning to the orange dinosaur at the table.  
  
"Still," Willace added,"She is quite capable of defending herself."  
  
"She should still be here," T.K. said, beginning to pace the floor again,"She's our leader, she should be here for meetings!"  
  
"Or, could it be that you're jealous that we didn't make you our leader after Matt died?" Mimi asked.  
  
T.K. stopped for a moment, then continued creating a grove in the floor. "Well, she's not here in the base, that's for sure, so where is she?!"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"It's about time," T.K. said, as Sora walked through the door and sat down in the biggest chair,"Where have you been?"  
  
"I had some things to take care of," she said, sitting down,"In New York City."  
  
"New York City?" T.K. shouted. "You know how dangerous it is there. What could have been so important that you were ready to die for?"  
  
"I went to kill Tai, but I failed."  
  
The room fell silent. Even T.K. was surprised at Sora's emotionless response to his question. They all knew how much Sora had loved Tai, and now he was fighting her as their deadliest enemy. T.K. didn't say anything as he sat down in his chair.  
  
"Now," Sora said,"What was the purpose of this meeting?"  
  
Izzy cleared his throat. "Well, ever since The Dark Masters have conquered the world, and made New York City their capital, our mission has become far more serious. It seems that Tai has turned out to be twice as evil, as cunning, as ruthless, as Piedmon could ever hope to be and also twice as powerful.   
  
We are not exactly sure, but it appears that Tai has completely bonded with Digital Energy. He is extremely strong, and I'm not sure that even Wargreymon can handle him."  
  
Sora nodded, turning to the most power Digimon in the Digital Warriors. "Well, I will certainly try," Agumon said, nodding.   
  
"I'm afraid that won't be enough," Tentomon said,"He's too strong, and, like all tyrants, his power only makes him hunger for more."  
  
"Yes," Ken said,"He's worse. He's teamed up with Arukennimon and Jundramon. They've all ready got the Eastern coast of the United States, the only area left unconquered is the Western Area. I'm afraid that if we don't stop them now, there won't be a world left to save."  
  
"We need to stop him now!" Mimi said, suddenly,"This world is going to die if we don't stop him!"  
  
"What about the Key Cards?" Leomon asked,"They are the only way to save this world. We need to go back and stop Tai from.....oh yeah, he never died."  
  
Andromon nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry Leomon, but, we need to figure out another way to save this world."  
  
"Well," Ken said, placing his hand to his chin in thought,"We know that Tai changed from the good person he was, to the evil monster he is now, because he was buried alive for a short time. Perhaps, if we can stop him from being buried alive to began with, this world won't happen."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Yolei asked,"Tell Sora and Matt not to bury him?"  
  
"No," Leomon said,"Stop him from facing Spacemon!"  
  
"Yes," Izzy said,"It should work."  
  
"Listen," Sora said,"I'm as anxious to stop this world from ever happening as you are, but we need to think this through logically. The remaining Key Cards are locked away tight in the Dark Castle in New York City, we don't have a chance of getting in there."  
  
"But we have to try," T.K. said,"Its the only way."  
  
Sora nodded. "Agreed. The Dark Masters are ready to begin their conquest of the rest of the world. We need to stop him, regardless."  
  
"What are you saying?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, we attack the Dark Castle."  
  
"Are you sure?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes," Sora said, standing up,"This is the last chance to save this world. We aren't on the brink of Armageddon, its all ready begun. I want everyone on the 'Amphitrite' tomorrow night at eight, understood?"  
  
The Digital Warriors nodded. "Good," Sora said, "This meeting has ended."  
  
  
  
It was said in the Age of Darkness, that the Dark Masters controlled the land, the sky, and the air, but could never control the water, for even though it was pumped full of pollution, it was too pure. It was for this very reason that the last free city was deep under the water, protected by a massive dome of glass. Atlantis was as city of hope and light.  
  
The best bar in Atlantis was a place called Harmony, a bar full of friends and people who were more than happy to hear your problems and offer any suggestions to help you. It was here that Kari found Sora.  
  
Sora was hunched over a barstool with a drink in her hand. Kari walked up to her 'older sister' and sat next to her. "Sora?"  
  
The Digital Warrior leader turned around. "Oh, Kari, take a seat, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Sora," Kari said, placing her hand on Sora's shoulder,"You ran out of the meeting before anyone could talk to you."  
  
"What about?" Sora asked, swirling her drink around in her hand.  
  
"You said you tried to kill Tai. What are you talking about?"  
  
Sora stopped swirling her drink for a second, then continued. "What's there to talk about? I tried to kill Tai, and I failed. I had him in my sights, with a pull of a trigger I could have ended all of this, but I couldn't. I couldn't kill him, Kari. I couldn't kill your brother."  
  
Kari's face was hard and stern when she said. "The person that Tai Kamiya was died that day at camp. I no longer have an older brother," she said with a half smile,"Just an older sister."  
  
Sora smiled. "Tell me Kari, do you think I am doing a good job as leader."  
  
"Of course," Kari said,"If it wasn't for you, Atlantis wouldn't even be here. You're the reason we're still able to move on after Matt died. As far as I'm concerned, you are the best older sister anyone could have ever asked for."  
  
"Thanks," Sora said, taking a swipe of her drink,"do you really think that with the Key Cards, we can undo all of this? I mean, when we thought the world had changed because Tai died, it was pretty simple, but, now we know that him dying didn't make this world turn out like this. He was alive the whole time, manipulating Piedmon to create this evil world."  
  
Kari thought for a moment. "I believe that anything's possible, but we can't know for sure while the Dark Masters still have the remaining Key Cards."  
  
Sora nodded."I know. We have to get those Key Cards back, not to just save this world, but to save every reality. If that Digimon that Genai warned us about.... Apocalymon, arrives here, he'll detonate himself, destroying the barrier between this world and every other one. Every reality would be destroyed."  
  
"Maybe after we stop Tai, we'll worry about that," Kari said,"Come on, you need your rest, you wouldn't want to fall asleep when you're leading us, would you?" 


	14. chapter 12

Part 12:  
  
Tai walked into the War room of the Dark Castle. Unlike the War room in Piedmon's Dark Castle, this one was just a large, conference table with monitors on every wall. He didn't say anything as he sat down in the largest chair at the table. The people seated around the table were Arukennimon, Jundramon, and Kido.  
  
"Now," Tai began,"I want to know what happened at the Manhattan Prison Complex."  
  
Jundramon coughed. As the Dark Master of War, it was her job to maintain the prisons, and also, when something went terribly wrong, she was the one that was reprimanded. "Well, sir, reports state that a group of humans and Digimon broke into the complex and stage the greatest break out in the Age of Darkness."  
  
"A group of humans and Digimon?" Tai asked.  
  
"Uh, yes sir, and we all know that there is only one group of humans and Digimon that would be foolish enough to challenge us. "  
  
"The Digital Warriors, lead by the thief Sora Kamiya," Tai said, leaning back in his chair,"She is far more resourceful than I original gave her credit for. She still alludes my capture, even after the Massacre. Kido, how about the Key Cards?"  
  
Dr. Kido cleared his throat. While he wasn't a Dark Master, he was still a very important member of the Empire. He was the head of the medical and science departments. "I have, um, some bad news, my lord, it appears that one of the cards, is, well, a fake."  
  
"What?" Tai demanded.  
  
Kido bowed, sweat pouring down his face,"Yes, the Agumon card is a fake. I believe that the Digital Warriors still possess the real card."  
  
"So," Tai said," I bet that Izzy has it. We're going to need to find the Digital Warriors base in order to steal back that other card."  
  
"We, have no leads on the location, sire," Arukennimon said.  
  
"However," Jundramon said, holding up her finger,"We believe that it is near Atlantis, which we..."  
  
"....have no location on either," Tai finished for her,"This planet is mostly water, Atlantis could be anywhere."  
  
"Perhaps a global search..."  
  
"Would be a waste of time!" Tai snapped,"The amount of money and time we put into searching this entire planet would only hurt us in the long run. No, we need to capture one of them. If we could get our hands on Sora Kamiya, we would be able to find the location of Atlantis, but how? She is rarely ever seen, even with all the pictures that we've posted of her and the rest of the Digital Warriors."  
  
"Well," Arukennimon said,"The Digimon are hard, there are hundreds of Agumons, Tentomons, Betamons in the world, but it shouldn't be hard to find a girl in her late teens wearing goggles."  
  
"For all we know," Kido said,"she could be a master of disguise. There have been reports of missing subjects from the Proteus laboratory."  
  
"What ever the case," Tai said,"I want her found as soon as possible. We need that Key Card. We are on the cusp of total world domination, I do not want her to stand in our way, understood?"  
  
"Fully."  
  
Tai nodded. "Good, this meeting has ended."  
  
  
At the edge of the city, a formatable array of forces were gathered. An entire army comprised of hundreds of Digidestined, and even more powerful unpartnered Digimon. Everyone was ready to attack, they were just waiting for their leaders orders. At the front of the army, stood Sora Kamiya. She was standing unemotionally as she stared at the dark castle in front of her. "Okay," Sora said,"We are storming the castle, and we're not going to stop until Tai is dead. He's caused too much damage to this world."  
  
She turned around to face them, the wind blowing through her red hair. "Kari, Arukennimon is yours, Ken, I want you to handle Jundramon."  
  
The three nodded. "What about you?" Kari asked.  
  
"Tai is mine," she simply said,"Now...attack!"  
  
  
  
The Dark Master of Evil was seated upstairs in his throne room. Laid out in front of him on a pedestal were eight cards, faced down. "These cards are truly amazing," Tai said, running his hand over them,"With these cards, I can travel to the reaches of every reality. Every reality will be mine. After this world falls before my might, all reality, all words, all that is will be mine!"  
  
Suddenly, he heard a fierce alarm sound throughout the room. He ran over to a small console on the wall. "Diaboramon," he said,"Report."  
  
"We are under attack," he said,"The Digital Warriors have brought in reinforcements."  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"Quite possibly ever free Digimon and Digidestined in both worlds."  
  
"Status," Tai said.  
  
"They are quickly over coming our forces and making their way into the castle, but Jundramon and Arukennimon are moving to combat them."  
  
  
  
Arukennimon, Jundramon, and a small force of soldiers, ran into the main hall. "They're not here yet," Arukennimon said.  
  
"But they will be soon," Jundramon said. She and Arukennimon ran into the middle of the hall. They watched the far wall, their eyes never leaving the metal door. "They should be coming through at any minute..."  
  
As if on cue, the door started to open. "Now!" Jundramon said,"Darkside Attack!"  
  
"Spider's Web!"  
  
The door was a monstrous wreck, as was the wall, and a large portion of the ceiling. Smoke and debris was was everywhere, but, there was no humans or Digimon.  
  
"They're not here," Arukennimon said.  
  
"But," Jundramon said,"What was that nose?"  
  
"We call it a distraction!"  
  
The two Dark Masters turned to the right and saw the Digital Warriors crashing through the wall. "Leomon, Izzy, you're with me," Sora shouted,"The rest of you stay here!"  
  
Arukennimon and Jundramon stared at Ken and Kari. "You two traitors are going to finally be destroyed," Arukennimon said.  
  
"My brother longed for your death so much," Jundramon said,"Its a pity he changed sides at the end."  
  
"Enough talk," Ken said,"We finish this now!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"  
  
"Exveemon...."  
  
"Stingmon...."  
  
"....DNA Digivolve to Paildramon!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"  
  
  
Sora slammed her foot into the door, breaking it down. "Well," she said,"This is no doubt the throne room, but, where's Tai?"  
  
"I am here, my dear Sora," Tai said, appearing from behind the massive throne,"As I always have been."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," she said, walking forward,"Izzy, get the cards ready."  
  
Izzy and Leomon ran over to the table where the cards were resting, when they were suddenly kicked back. "What the?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"Its Diaboramon," Agumon said,"Sora, I need to Digivovle."  
  
"You've got it," Sora said, holding onto her Digivice,"Go!"  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"  
  
Wargreymon walked forward, and was repeatedly kicked and punched by an entity he could not see. "Its like trying to take our Pixemon," he said.  
  
"Wait," Izzy said, flipping around his laptop,"if I can break into Diaboramon's code, I can get him to appear."  
  
"Why Tai?" Sora asked, approaching the person she once loved dearly,"Why are you doing this? You're not evil."  
  
"I am evil," he said with a grin,"This is my true person! The one I was destined to be! You made me this way, Sora. You stole my life!"  
  
"It just happened," Sora said,"You were important in destiny, so important that I was chosen to replace you, the person you were meant to be!"  
  
"This is the way I was meant to be!" Tai shouted. He charged with a sword gleaming in his hand. He slashed down, but Sora jumped back, narrowly missing his attack. It did, however, destroy the arm rest of the throne. He stabbed again, but Sora fell to the ground, Tai's sword moving over her. She kicked up and slammed Tai in the stomach. She quickly jumped up and ran to the wall.   
  
"She's like a perfect duplicate of me," Tai said, getting up,"How can this be?"  
  
"Got it!" Izzy said, pressing the button. Instantly, Wargreymon could make out Diaboramon's features.   
  
"I've got him now!" Wargreymon said. "Terra Force!"  
  
Diaboramon brought his arm up and deflected Wargreymon's blast. It blew apart the ceiling, exposing them to the black morning sky. Wargreymon knew that Izzy and Leomon had to get to the cards that Diaboramon was guarding. He flew forward and grabbed Diaboramon. He brought the evil virus Digimon into the air, giving Izzy and Leomon full access to the cards.  
  
"Good," Izzy said, reaching inside his pockets. He pulled out the missing key card. "Now, once I place it with the rest, you'll be able to head back in time and prevent this, Leomon."  
  
"I am ready," Leomon said.  
  
"Are you sure that you'll be able to defeat Spacemon and stop Tai from being buried."  
  
"I will do whatever I have to," Leomon said.  
  
"Fair enough," Izzy said. He dropped the card in the upper left corner. The nine key cards were once again complete. Izzy typed in a program on his laptop and the cards came to life. They began to glow and sparkle with life. A beam of pure light shot up from the cards, becoming wider as it reach the sky.  
  
"How were you able to do that?" Leomon asked.  
  
"The program that Geni gave me," Izzy said,"Now, there is no time to..."  
  
He didn't get to finish his sentence before he was hit with an energy bolt that sent him crashing into Leomon and Tentomon. The three of them smashed into the far wall, leaving Izzy' laptop sitting by the cards.  
  
"Excellent," Tai said, holding up the laptop,"as always Izzy, you have been most helpful. Now I have the exact coordinates for the realm of time itself. I will be able to conquer every reality!"  
  
"No you won't!" Sora shouted from across the room. She was standing knee deep in the fog that resulted from Wargerymon's explosion of the ceiling. She breathed heavily, her eyes staring at Tai with such...coldness that it sent a shiver up Tai's spine.  
  
"And what?" Tai said, dropping the laptop,"Are you going to stop me?"  
  
"No," Sora said,"You are going to stop yourself. You're not evil, Tai. You used Piedmon as a ruler, why? Why didn't you just rule yourself? Why did you resort to a puppet ruler?"  
  
"I was still recuperating from the injuries that you gave me when you fought me in the Digital World, without knowing that it was me," Tai said.  
  
Sora didn't move.  
  
"Give it up!" Tai said,"Its over! You lost! I now have every Key card, I now have a way into the realm of time itself! You're fighting for a lost cause, Sora. This is the way the earth was suppose to turn out! Humanity has been crushed under this world, my world, the ultimate Age of Darkness!"  
  
"You're wrong!" Sora said,"This is not the way the world was suppose to be! Earth and the Digital World can choose their own destiny! I speak for them, and I choose the better world!"  
  
She reached down into the fog and pulled out a sword identical to the one Tai had. Tai turned around and saw that she had taken the sword off of its place on the wall. "Very well then," Tai said,"Engard!"  
  
"Leomon, " Izzy said, untangling himself from the human and Digimon pretzel,"Now's your chance. Go back in time and stop this world before it turns out like this!"  
  
"I want you to know that I won't ever forget you," Leomon said,"You guys were cool!"  
  
The lion Digimon smiled and charged forward. Taking a deep breath, he jumped into the light from the cards, closing his eyes, he waited for the unknown.  
  
  
When he opened them, he found himself in the middle of a battle that he had relived many times in his memory, almost like a dream. In the sky was a Digimon with jet black hair wearing a white cloak. And as he watched Spacemon drop Matt and Garurumon, then blast the other Digimon, causing them to fall, he knew it was a nightmare. A nightmare that would lead to a greater nightmare. A nightmare of everyone from the world he was sent back to prevent. A nightmare he had enough of.   
  
He knew what would happen next. He turned to his right and saw Tai run to the main cabin. A second later he came back out and ran over to where his large partner was slowly getting up from the ground.   
  
"Greymon!" he yelled,"You said you came to help me right? Then help!"  
  
Greymon lowered his head, and Tai jumped on his head. "Get me close enough to Spacemon," he said,"I'm going to end this!"  
  
Greymon got him close enough behind Spacemon, that he didn't notice him. "Spacemon!" Tai yelled,"You come here, ready to kill my friends, to destroy the future, and I won't allow it!"  
  
Leomon knew what would happen next. Tai would destroy Spacemon, but it would leave him catatonic, so much so that Matt and Sora would think him dead and bury him. The experience of being buried alive would scare Tai forever, turning him into the monster that would destroy the future. He wouldn't allow it. There was only one course of action that he knew would work. "Fist of the Beast King!"  
  
His attack flew across the snowy field of the camp and nailed Greymon in the side of the head, causing him to fall over with Tai. In his shock, Tai dropped the sword, Spacemon didn't know what happened, he just knew that he could take more time clamping a dark ring around Tai. He dropped to the ground and made his way over to where Tai was laying, which was going according to Leomon's plan.  
  
Spacemon, as well as the Digidestined, and Leomon were suddenly aware of another presence. Leomon watched as the cloaked figure ran across the field to where Tai and Greymon had fallen. "Another Leomon?"  
  
The Leomon from the Age of Darkness grabbed the sword and stared at Spacemon. "Who are you?" Spacemon asked.  
  
"I am a casualty of your existence!" he said,"You're are the main cause of everything's that will go wrong in the world! Its your fault the Age of Darkness passed! I came back to prevent it, and that's what I'm going to do!"  
  
Spacemon was too shock to move out of the way, or even defend himself. Leomon brought the blade deep into Spacemon's chest. Currents of electricity sweped up the blade of the sword. Leomon felt pain like he never had before, but he kept pressing the sword deeper and deeper in Spacemon's chest. It was never a choice for him. A being came back to destroy the future, a future he knew would become hell on earth. As Leomon pushed the sword into Spacemon, his mind wandered back to the day that the Digital Warriors saved him from Devimon. He had a feeling that day that he couldn't name, he knows that feeling now. It is hope.  
  
Leomon gave the sword one last push, and Spacemon exploded. Leomon was sent flying backwards and slammed into a pile of snow. "The world," he said, with a smile," is saved." He vanished as his Digital Information scatter to the winds.  
  
The time displaced Digidestined stared with their mouths open wide. "Did we..just win?" Davis asked.  
  
"I think that the battle was fought somewhere we don't know about," T.K. said.  
  
Suddenly, they felt themselves being pulled towards the sky. "Well," Ken said,"Without Spacemon here to anchor us, we're being pulled back to our present!"  
  
The world around them was glowing with light. Tai and Matt were lifted into the air. "Tai," Matt said,"What's happening? I feel like I'm being pulled backwards!"  
  
"The time stream is rebuilding itself!" Tai said,"Spacemon was not suppose to be here, thus, with him gone, everything will return to the way it was before he arrived! Matt..."  
  
The door to the cabin opened up and a young boy with a blue shirt, brown shorts, and goggles with a nest of black hair. He raised a gloved hand over his eyes and looked out across the field. "Its beautiful out here!" he said, yelling back inside the cabin,"Come on, it finally stopped raining! We've got stuff to do!"  
  
A young blond haired boy with a green shirt joined him. "I'm sorry, Tai," he said,"but I can't just wake up."  
  
Tai smiled,"What do you mean by that, Matt?"  
  
"Oh, never mind," he said, following Tai out of the cabin.  
  
The two boys stopped. "Do you feel....weird?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tai said,"like, we were just somewhere else...but its fading now."  
  
"Yeah," Matt said,"w-what were we just talking about?"  
  
"Soccer!" Tai said.  
  
"That's all you ever talk about," Matt said, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
Sora Kamiya griped the sword tightly in her hand. Across the throne room, Tai had his sword tight in his hand. They didn't say anything as they charged forward. They met in the middle of the room. There was a great clank of metal against metal, and the two fighters found themselves on the opposite sides of the room.  
  
Sora was the first to turn around. She held the sword tightly in her hands as she stared at the unmoving back of the Dark Master of Evil. Tai looked over his shoulder at Sora. When he did, he briefly saw her as she looked when they were at camp, when everything started. "Well, Sora," he said, weakly,"Looks like I've lost again."  
  
He feel to his knees and dropped the sword, he gave one last breath, then slammed into the brick floor of the throne room, his body disappearing in a burst of black smoke.  
  
Sora breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally over. She dropped the sword on the ground, suddenly horrified at herself. She had killed him, she had killed Tai. He was dead, and it was her fault. Of course, part of her said, he didn't give you any choice. Sora didn't feel reassured, she just felt very alone.  
  
That didn't last long. Soon, the remaining Digital Warriors joined her on the floor, as did Wargreymon.  
  
"Well," Michael said, looking around at the wreckage,"This party sure died fast."  
  
"What about my brother?" Kari asked,   
  
"No," Sora said, shaking her head,"This was never our world, not really."  
  
"I'm receiving odd energy signals from the cards," Izzy said,"Leomon has completed his mission. Soon, we will all be nothing."  
  
"As you should be!" a voice boomed through the sky. Looking up, the Digital Warriors noticed a Digital Gate opening, much bigger than they had ever seen before. A large yellow cube passed through the gate.  
  
"What's that?" Wargreymon asked.  
  
"This is just as I feared," Sora said,"Geni's prophecy has come to pass. Apocalymon is here."  
  
"Stop him!" Izzy said,"He's heading for the cards!"  
  
The Digital Warriors couldn't do anything but watch as Apocalymon zoomed into the cylinder of light. "Izzy," Sora said,"Where did he go?"  
  
"As far as I can determine," Izzy said, typing on his laptop,"When Leomon completed his mission, the gate to that time vanished. Without an exit door, I'd say Apocalymon has entered the Gateway of Time itself! He can invade every reality!"  
  
"We have to stop him," Sora said, clenching her gloved hand,"It looks like the Digital Warriors are going on one final mission. Let's go!"  
  
Sora and Wargreymon jumped into the cylinder of light first, followed by Izzy and Megakabuterimon, Michael and Megaseadramon, Yolei and Aquillamon, Kari and Gatomon, T.K. and Magna Angemon, Ken and Paildramon, and Mimi and Lillymon. Once they entered the light, the Age of Darkness was destroyed. The world that never should have been, was returned to nothing.  
  
The Digital Warriors floated in a void of darkness, the light of the cards behind them. "Where are we?" Paildramon asked.  
  
"This is the realm of time," Izzy said,"The Gateway of all Realities. This is the place Geni showed us, from here, you can reach any world, any time."  
  
"And that is what I plan to do!"  
  
"Where did that come from?" Michael asked.  
  
"It sounds to me likes its coming from every direction," Angewomon said.  
  
"Look!" Mimi pointed,"There!"  
  
In the center of the darkness, a small yellow cube appeared. It grew in size, twisting and turning, sprouting claws on every side, and a black, cape wearing figure on the top.  
  
"I am the ultimate evil," it said,"Complete with hot and cold running water."  
  
"What are you?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I am Apocalymon, a mutant Digimon! My Darkness Zone attack will turn my enemies into nothingness! Perhaps I'll start with earth, every earth, in every reality in existence!"  
  
"Tai tried to do that," Sora said,"we stopped him, and we'll stop you!"  
  
"You can't stop me!" Apocalymon said,"anymore than you can eliminate my sadness! I am all that is left over from the failed Digivolutions."  
  
"You're entirely made up of grief and sorrow?" Yolei asked,"How sad for you."  
  
"Sure, rub it in," Apocalymon said," but I am tired of being ignored, tired of being forgotten. Why do you get the light, when I get the darkness? Why do you get to laugh, when I am forced to cry? Why do you get the best life has to offer, while all I get is its leftover? Answer me this, why do you get the pizza, while I get the crust!"  
  
"Oh," Mimi said, burying her face in her hands,"I can't take all these metaphors!"  
  
"Boy," Izzy said,"This guy really holds a grudge."  
  
"But now," Apocalymon said,"I will bring all the worlds under my control, then I won't have to be alone in my misery!" He started laughing,"Wait a minute, what am I laughing at? I'm supposed to be depressed!"  
  
One of his claws clamped together and changed into a familiar Digimon. "Giga Cannon!" Apocalymon shouted.  
  
The changed claw fired energy blasts from his two cannons. "Kari!" Sora said,"Look out!"  
  
Kari tried to move out of the way, but Angewomon jumped in front, taking the blast in her back. "Oh, Angewomon no!" Kari cried.  
  
"That was Machinedramon with his classic, Giga Cannon," Apocalymon said,"Now, here's Myotismon with his number one hit, Crimson Lighting!"  
  
Machinedramon changed into a statue of Myotismon, which blasted a stream of red from his hand that zoomed towards Mimi. "Mimi!" Lillymon cried, jumping in front of her, taking the blast.  
  
"Lillymon!" Mimi cried.  
  
"Next," Apocalymon said,"Piedmon!"   
  
Myotismon turned into a figure of Piedmon that fired his swords. "Trump Sword!"  
  
Aquillamon took the attack in his back, saving Yolei.  
  
"Inconceivable!" Izzy said, grabbing hold of his head,"He has the power of all the evil Digimon we've defeated before!"  
  
"What?" Michael said,"You mean we have to fight them all over again?"  
  
"We beat them before," Yolei said,"And we can do it again."  
  
"Yolei's right," Sora said,"We did beat them, and we can do it again."  
  
"We just have to fight together as a team," T.K. said.  
  
The Digital Warriors nodded their agreement. Apocalymon chuckled, "You fools haven't even seen my true power yet, Reverse Digivolve!"  
  
All of his claws shot out, heading straight for them. The Digimon pushed their human partners out of the way, but they were grabbed by the claws instead. "Now you'll know how it feels to be one step closer to extinction," Apocalymon laughed.  
  
He opened the claws, revealing the Digimon, all much smaller. "They're rookies," Ken said.  
  
"He changed them back so easily," T.K. said.  
  
"Great," Kari said,"Now, we're finished."  
  
"I'm sorry," Patamon said, floating over to T.K.  
  
"Start from scratch," Michael said,"Digivolve all over again."  
  
"We'd need to eat something first," Betamon said.  
  
"Forget food," Agumon said,"We have the power within us."  
  
"He's right," Sora said,"Everyone, get your crests ready."  
  
"Death Claw!" Apocalymon shouted. One of his claws opened to reveal hundreds of black hands that shot forward and grabbed the crests. Bringing them back to Apocalymon, he crushed them all.  
  
"Our Crests and Tags!" Sora said.  
  
"They won't be able to Digivolve with out them!" Yolei cried.  
  
"We can't defeat an enemy that has all the power of the past Digimon?" Izzy asked.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Sora asked.  
  
Apocalymon chuckled to himself. He held out his two hands and began moving his fingers up and down. "I'll take these children and use their fears, to make them digital and disappear! Ha ha ha!"  
  
Michael was the first one to notice it. He felt his body start to feel lighter. Looking down, he noticed that his feet were disapearing."Ah!" he said.  
  
Yolei spun around. "Michael!" she said, then noticed it was happening to her too.  
  
"Fascinating," Izzy said, deeply interested,"Our bodies are being broken down, into tiny bits of information."  
  
"Fascinating?" Sora asked.  
  
"Let's stay calm everyone," Hawkmon said,"Don't fall to pieces."  
  
"Too late!" Agumon said.  
  
Apocalymon laughed as he watched the last of the Digital Warriors disappear.  
  
  
"Where are we?" Sora asked, looking around. The darkness was completely gone, replaced by a brilliant white light.  
  
"This is the world of Data," Izzy said,"We're digital information now."  
  
"Can we get back?" Kari asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Yolei said.  
  
"Have we lost?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'd say that a fair assumption," Ken said.  
  
"Come on guys," Agumon said,"You can't give up now!"  
  
"He's right," Tentomon said,"Apocalymon is going to invade all realities. We're the only ones that can stop him!"  
  
"But, without our Tags and Crests, its useless," Mimi said.  
  
"Hey," Betamon said,"You guys didn't know how all your other battles were going to turn out, but you fought them anyway."  
  
"He's right," Michael said,"We did fight them. Like the time we almost lost Yolei. It was when we were fighting Kido in the Digital Desert. Yolei had fallen in the water. I knew that jumping in there with Zudomon meant almost certain death, but I didn't think about myself. I pushed forward and saved her!"  
  
"I remember when I just wanted to give up and cry, "Mimi said.  
  
"But you didn't," Palmon said.  
  
"Like the time in Machinedramon's prison, when Michael thought he was useless. He had given up, I couldn't. I need to be strong, and I convinced him that he was needed. I didn't give in to my fears, and I helped him save himself."  
  
"Before I met you, Patamon," T.K. said,"I really didn't believe in fighting for myself. I always figured that someone else would do it. But, when Myotismon entered Earth and the whole war began, I knew that I had to believe in myself. And if I hadn't Magna Angemon would never have appeared, and Metalgarurumon wouldn't have either."  
  
"You've completely changed my life, Hawkmon,"Yolei said,"I never had a best friend before I met you. You were always there for me, like the time when Datamon captured us. He grabbed me, but you stuck by me and was pulled into his lab too. He experimented on us, but the jokes on him, because it worked! Now you can Digivolve to Ultimate without a Gatomon! You were always my best friend. When you were hurt when the Dark Masters invaded our camp base, I didn't know what to do, but you're here now, and that what matters."  
  
"When I first me you Izzy," Tentomon said,"I thought you were just a computer geek, but I'm glad you are, because where would the rest of us be without you? We certainly would be here. If it hadn't been for you knowledge, we never would have even figured out the prophecy on the day Myotismon invaded and Metalgarurumon was born. If it hadn't of been for you, we never would have been able to reverse the world and change it back to the way it was. Your understanding of the Key Cards saved time!"  
  
"As for you Wormmon," Ken said,"It was the time when I was still the Dark Master of Cruelty. Remember Kimeramon?"  
  
"How could I ever forget him?" Wormmon asked,"I nearly died to save you from your creation when he betrayed you."  
  
"And if you hadn't have done that, I never would have left the Dark Masters. You too, Veemon," Ken said,"You've changed me too. When Davis handed you over to me before he died, I felt something, a great feeling I never felt before. A feeling of true friendship. Thank you."  
  
"I've waited my whole life to met you Gatomon and find my purpose, "Kari said,"I was the Dark Master of Sorcery, I didn't know who I really was. I caused so much damage but Davis rescued me and brought me to you."  
  
"You know I would do anything for you," Gatomon said,"Even if it meant facing Machinedramon's Giga Cannon, or face losing Davis. You know, I will always be here for you."  
  
"Even though you're not my original partner," Sora said,"You've quickly become my best friend."  
  
"Really?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Yes," Sora said,"Your friendship gave me the strength to face Datamon's evil gas. I knew that the Tai I was seeing was just my own fears, but I overcame them, and we took care of Datamon together."  
  
"Wow," Kari said,"If I had never met you Gatomon..."  
  
"...and if we hadn't have met at all...." Michael said.  
  
"..then we wouldn't be who we are today." Izzy said.  
  
"The odds are against us," Ken said.  
  
"But we have to do this," Sora said,"Every reality is counting on us."  
  
"Its going to be hard without our crests," Mimi said.  
  
"We don't need our crests!" T.K. said,"We can do it!"  
  
Suddenly, the Digital Warriors noticed that their chests were glowing. "Wh-?" T.K. said,"My heart?"  
  
"Its your crests," Agumon said,"You don't need to wear them, because they're power has been inside you all along."  
  
"Of course," Izzy said,"If your traits are inside of you, you don't need the crests, because their power is inside you as well. Like my knowledge and Michael's sense of responsibility."  
  
"You're wrong!" Sora said,"It wasn't my courage that made my crest glow, it was the courage I felt from everyone else."  
  
"So," Ken said,"each person's crest isn't powered by themselves, its power by the faith we have in each other."  
  
"So," Kari said,"The Light inside me is for everyone!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"  
  
"And everyone's Hopes are my hopes!" T.K. said.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" Angemon digivolve to Magna Angemon!"  
  
"Knowledge!" Izzy said.  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon!"  
  
"Sincerity!" Mimi said.  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon! Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"  
  
"Reliability!" Michael said.  
  
"Betamon digivolve to Seadramon! Seadramon digivolve to Megaseadramon!"  
  
"Mine's Love!" Yolei said.  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon! Aquillamon digivolve to Silphymon!"  
  
"Kindness," Ken said.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"  
  
"Exveemon..."  
  
"Stingmon..."  
  
"...DNA Digivolve to Paildramon!"  
  
"Paildramon mega digivolve to Imperial Dramon!"  
  
"Courage!" Sora said.  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"  
  
  
Apocalymon watched in awe as he saw splinters of light pull together into sixteen forms in from of him. "We're back!" Sora said.  
  
"What?" Apocalymon asked,"How did you digivolve without your crests? Well, no matter, you are going down, Digital Warriors."  
  
"Wrong," Sora said, as she and everyone else clenched their firsts,"We are the Digidestined!"  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED.....  



	15. 

Part 13:  
  
Kari's Digivice shook from left to right, then turned a pink color. It shot a beam of light from its screen up to her Crest of Light. The symbol of the crest was pushed up by the beam of light, continuing it ascent. The symbol twisted and turned, shattered through a smoke filled sky. The symbol gathered bits of energy and exploded, sending a twisting spiral down, nailing a twisting Gatomon.   
  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to...."  
  
Gatomon's body turned to white and shot upward. Her body became more human, she lost her tail, and grew long hair. She lost her left glove and a ribbon twisted around her arm. She lost her right glove and a arm length glove flew on her arm, angel wings appearing. A boot shot on her left foot, while on the right side, a suit of fabric appeared, following her new human curves up her whole body to her head, where a metal helmet shot over her eyes.  
  
".....Angewomon!"  
  
"Mangna Angemon!"  
  
"Megakabuterimon!"  
  
"Lillymon!"  
  
"Megaseadramon!"  
  
"Silphymon!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"  
  
Ken and Davis's Digivice blinked and changed to the same color, then each shot a beam of light out that hit in the center, shooting a glowing circle out. Exveemon spun out from the center,"Exveemon..." He then continued his twirl until he had disappeared on the other side of the center.  
  
Stingmon spun out from the right,"Stingmon...." He then continued his twirl until he had disappeared on the other side of the center.  
  
The two Digimon shot out from the center and traveled up, their bodies glowing, and each one had a glowing tail attached. "....DNA Digivolve to...." They twisted around each other until they entered a glowing circle. They emerged on the other side as a single being. A dragon man Digimon whose wings fluttered open. He spun around, his eyes forming. On his hand, a set of claws shot out, from each finger and his wrist. Two guns shot out from his side, blasting the desert in front of him. "...Paildramon!"  
  
A blue dragon made of energy shot from the left sky and twisted around Paildramon like a spiral. "Paildramon Mega Digivole to..." The spiral shot upward, Paildramon's body turned to white light as he followed the spiral up. A new Digimon appeared, much larger than before. He had two sets of massive red wings, and a set of black armor. He walked on four legs, and his body was blue. He hovered in the air, and with a flap of his wings, blasted away a castle underneath him. ".....Imperial Dramon!"  
  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to...."  
  
Agumon was hit with a beam from Sora's Digivice. He spun in the air, then was surrounded by an orange light. He quickly digivolved to Greymon, then Metalgreymon, then changed to a dinosaur man wearing armor. Metal shin guards appeared around his legs, gauntlets formed down his arm. A shield with the symbol of courage appeared on his back, then spilt down the middle. The new Digimon swung his arm around, displaying his arm weapons. He placed his foot on the ground and it exploded with orange electricity. He brought his arms together, then brought them apart, flashing a bright light.  
  
".....Wargreymon!"  
  
  
Apocalymon watched in awe as he saw splinters of light pull together into sixteen forms in from of him. "We're back!" Sora said.  
  
"What?" Apocalymon asked,"How did you digivolve without your crests? Well, no matter, you are going down, Digital Warriors."  
  
"Wrong," Sora said, as she and everyone else clenched their firsts,"We are the Digidestined!"  
  
Michael flew forward, clutching onto Megaseadramon's horn. He was followed by Mimi, who was being carried by Lillymon. Next came the two angel Digimon, their human partners riding on top of them. Izzy and Yolei came next, each riding on top of their Digimon. Ken was next, standing on top of Imperial Dramon with his arms crossed, a grim look over his face. Last was Sora. She was clutching onto the top of Wargreymon's shield with all her might. She knew this was her last battle, and she was going to go out with a bang.  
  
Apocalymon growled at the on coming Digidestined. "You're doomed!"  
  
  
Behind Apocalymon was the light from the Digimon Key Cards. It was just there, no beginning and no end. It symbolized the stream of time. Out from the cylinder of light, came two beings. One was a young man who wore a white lab coat and had a white sea lion riding on his shoulder. The other was what looked like a young woman. She had no hair, or, if she did, it wasn't visible. The entire top portion of her head was covered by a metal mask that ended at her nose, allowing only her eyes to be seen. Her left hand was a gapping cannon. She wore a tight tank top that allowed her wings to spread out. She also had a tight black skirt that had a tail emerging from it. She was using her wings to fly in this void, the man was holding on to her right hand.  
  
"You were right, Kido!" the woman said,"We didn't get destroyed along with the rest of the world."  
  
"It wasn't destroyed, Jundramon," Kido said,"It just....ceased to be. Its hard to explain, but, trust me, from here, we can enter any time that we want. We'll be safe."  
  
Jundramon rolled her nose up at him. "Just because we've agreed to escape together, doesn't mean we're partners. As soon as we get to this other world you keep raving about, we're enemies, got it?"  
  
Kido gulped. "R-right."  
  
"So," Jundramon said,"How do we get to the other world?"  
  
"Well," Kido said,"I presume that when the world we knew ceased to be, it returned to the world as it was meant to be."  
  
"So," Jundramon said, turning back to the stream of light,"We just need to go back through here, and we'll reach the other world?"  
  
Kido nodded. "Correct."  
  
  
  
Apocalymon growled as he watched the Digidestined soar towards him. Every one of them was gaining group, but, Michael and Megaseadramon were first. He blasted one of his claws towards him.   
  
"Thunder Javelin!" Megaseadramon shouted. His electrical attack blasted the claw, ripping it to shreds.   
  
"Way to go!" Michael cheered.  
  
To the right of them were Mimi and Lillymon. The flower Digimon was flying with Mimi holding onto her arm. "We can help out too, right Lillymon?" Mimi asked. Her Digimon smiled. "What?" Mimi asked.   
  
Lillymon turned around and grab hold of Mimi's arm with both her hands. She swung her around into the air, Mimi screaming out the whole way. Lillymon turned around and placed both her hands together. "Flower Cannon!"  
  
Her attack blasted one of Apocalymon's claws, destroying it in an array of light and smoke. She then flew and caught Mimi by the wrist. "Next time, Lillymon, can you use someone else as a boomerang?"  
  
"Sorry," her Digimon grinned,"But I wanted to make sure you'd come back to me."  
  
They continued to fly forward, unaware that one of the claws were coming to claim them. They were saved at the last minute by Megaseadramon's Thunder Javelin. The two Digidestined stopped and hovered in the void.  
  
"Sora!" Michael shouted,"Now's your chance to go for his body!"  
  
"Right!" Sora said, clutching onto Wargreymon's shield,"Ah!"  
  
Unbeknownst to Michael, Mimi, or their Digimon, one of Apocalymon's claws were heading towards their backs.  
  
"Watch out!" Yolei shouted.  
  
"Gate of Destiny!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
Michael and Mimi covered their eyes as the claw was destroyed. "Don't worry," T.K .said from Magna Angemon's back,"We're here to protect you."  
  
Kari peek around from Angewomon's shoulder,"We'll go after the other claws too!"  
  
"Thanks Kari," Mimi said.  
  
"We owe you one," Michael said.  
  
Sora and Ken were flying as fast as they could towards Apocalymon himself. Sora turned to him. "Ken," she said,"This is way better than the final battle I had in my mind for us!"  
  
"You said it!" Ken cried, remaining in his position on Imperial Dramon's back.  
  
As they soared towards Apoaclymon, one of his numerous claws came towards them, but, it was destroyed by Lillymon's Flower Cannon.  
  
"Hey," Yolei said, as she and Silphymon flew between Sora and Ken,"Why should you guys have all the fun? Leave some for me and Izzy."  
  
Izzy flew in on Megakabuterimon. "We'll concentrate on distracting Apocalymon, while Sora and Ken attack."  
  
"Watch out backs!" Ken shouted.  
  
"Let's end this!" Apocalymon said with a tone of glee,"Virus Grenade!"  
  
Wargreymon, Imperial Dramon, Silphymon and Megakabuterimon dodged the flying storm of glowing shrapnel. "Megakabuterimon, "Silphymon said,"Protect Yolei."  
  
"Right."  
  
Silphymon's body was covered in an aura of white light. He zoomed towards Apocalymon, then turned up, the aura still heading towards their enemy. "Astral Laser!" His attack destroyed all the grenades, and nearly took off Apocalymon's arm.  
  
Apocalymon growled. One of his claws turned into an image of Piedmon. "Trump Sword!"  
  
"My turn," Megakabuterimon said,"Horn Buster!" Another claw was destroyed.  
  
"Attack!" Sora shouted.  
  
"Now!" Ken commanded.  
  
Imperial Dramon dove in for the kill. "Positron Laser!"  
  
Wargreymon put his hands parallel from each other and pulled them back, a ball of orange light appearing in the middle. "Terra Force!"  
  
Imperial Dramon's attack hit first, blasting Apocalymon's small torso. He screamed in agony, but, it was tripled when Wargreymon's glowing ball smashed on top of him. There was a giant explosion, Apocalymon's torso disappearing as he screamed. His cube body folded back in on itself.  
  
"We did it!" Izzy cheered..  
  
"We destroyed all of his claws!" Michael cried.   
  
"Still think you're so tough?" Sora asked.  
  
Apocalymon's body started to fold in on himself and turn back into a cube. Black energy in the shape of black ghosts emerged from his body. "Is that the best you've got?"  
  
"You know you're beaten!" Ken said,"Face it like a mon!"  
  
"You think so huh? Well, I might be beaten," Apocalymon said,"but I won't go down that easily. I'll take you and all realities with me!"  
  
"What?" Sora asked.  
  
"You still haven't seen my ultimate attack! Total Annihilation!" His cube body grew smaller, and smaller, until it exploded in a blast of bright light.  
  
"He's gonna destroy everything!" Ken said.  
  
"I should have made out my will," Michael said.  
  
"I'm too good looking to go!" Mimi protested.  
  
"I want my mother!" T.K. cried.  
  
"There must be a solution," Izzy rationalized.  
  
"We won't give up!" Ken said.  
  
"We're stronger than he is!" Sora agreed.  
  
"We're a team!" Michael said.  
  
"Its destiny!" Yolei said.  
  
"After all..." Kari said.  
  
"We're the Digidestined!" everyone cried.  
  
Suddenly, their Digivices flew from their resting places on their belts and headed towards the growing ball of light. They arranged themselves in two squares on both sides, on in each corner of each square. Kari's pink Digivice shot out a bolt of light. Then T.K.'s yellow one. Next came Izzy's purple one, then Mimi's green one, Michael's black one, Yolei's red one, Ken's blue one, and last was Sora's orange one. The lattice of energy connected around the ball, preventing it from growing any larger. It exploded, but, the force never reached outside the energy cube.  
  
"What happened?" Imperial Dramon asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Wargreymon said.  
  
"What happened to the explosion?" T.K. asked.  
  
Izzy said," It was completely contained, by the power of our Digivices!"  
  
"Then, we've won?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yes," Sora Kamiya said, smiling proudly, "We won!"  
  
The Digidestined cheered loudly. "Yes!" Yolei shouted,"We did it! We saved all real-wait, what do we do know?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Our world was destroyed," she said, sadly,"Where do we go now?"  
  
"Well, "Sora said, looking around,"The only place to go, is back into the stream of light."  
  
"But, what happens when we do?" Michael asked,"Do we, cease to exist? Or, will we die?"  
  
"My best guess would be that we would conform to the other reality," Izzy said,"We would become what we were suppose to be."  
  
"Well, "Sora Kamiya sighed,"There's no use in staying here any longer. Come on."  
  
The Digidestined flew towards the glowing light, each of them feeling a growing uneasiness. They knew that when they conformed to the other reality, their memories and characters would change. They wouldn't remember anything about each other, about the battles they fought against Tai in the Age of Darkness, they wouldn't remember the battle against Apocalymon that saved all realities, and, they knew, that no one knew what they did. They were heroes, and no one knew but them.  
  
"But that doesn't matter," Sora said, "A wise person once told me that you have to give of yourself, to do the right thing. That to be a hero, a true hero, you have to sacrifice what you want, for what you must do. That is the legacy of Tai Kamiya. That is the memory I choose to cherish, not the memory of the man that turned our world into the Age of Darkness, but the boy that I fell in love with. Given different choices, I would have done things differently, but, I would never have stop believing in that. I would never have stopped fighting for what Tai believed in."  
  
As they entered the light, Sora smiled," Thank you, Tai Kamiya, for changing my life."  
  
  
  
the camp.....  
  
Tai looked up and the sky and waited. He turned to Izzy, who was staring down at his laptop. "Izzy," he said,"Its not that I'm anxious for the end of the world, but, where is this, 'Annihilation Wave?"  
  
"Its incredible!" Izzy said, a smiled crossing his lips,"The wave, its completely gone! Its vanished! And..and everything that was destroyed by it, has been restored! We're safe!"  
  
Everyone cheered, jumping into the air. Mimi hugged Michael, and kissed him hard on the lips. Willis slapped his hand down on Izzy's shoulder. Matt and T.K gave each other a high five. Tai smiled to himself, wishing that he had someone to celebrate with.  
  
"Tai!"  
  
Tai spun around and saw Sora running up to him across the summer field. Tai smiled slightly to himself as he watched her trip several times with her heels in the rough dirt, but, eventually she made it to him. "S-Sora," he said,"what are you doing here?"  
  
"Tai," she said, throwing her arms around his neck,"M-Mimi told me that you were going to kill yourself and.."  
  
"What?" he asked,"Sora, I'm not...."  
  
Sora started crying. "A-and I was afraid it was my fault. Tai, I'm sorry for what happened earlier tonight. Tai, I love you, and I always will."  
  
"I love you too, Sora, and I'm sorry."  
  
Tai brought his head down so Sora could reach his lips. They two lovers embraced each other for what seemed like an eternity. Tai then heard a voice, a voice that sounded exactly like Sora's, but, only inside his head. "Tai, love Sora. Love her with all your heart. Trust me, she'll love you back."  
  
Tai didn't know where the voice came from, nor did he care. He broke away from Sora's kiss for a second to grin. "I will," he told the voice as he continued to kiss the woman of his dreams,"I will."   
  
THE END.  
  
IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHERE JUNDRAMON AND THE AGE OF DARKNESS JOE KIDO WENT TO, READ TIME WARS: DARK SISTERHOOD, COMING OUT SOON! SOME OTHER CHARECTERS FROM AGE OF DARKNESS WILL APPEAR THERE TOO! TILL NEXT TIME. 


End file.
